La Historia después de la Leyenda
by Fumie Sasaki
Summary: Inuyasha y su grupo por fin obtuvieron lo que la victoria les prometió: vivir el resto de sus dias en paz despues de derrotar al infame de Naraku y la Perla de Shikon. Pero su leyenda no termina con el vistazo al mañana, sino con la historia que levantará nuevos amaneceres. ¿Podrán enfrentar el mañana con nuevas sorpresas?
1. El Siguiente Mañana

**CAPITULO I**

Se dirigían hacia el mañana. Sabían que se trataba de una sinfín de posibilidades para pasarlo juntos, los dos, como marido y mujer. A pesar de las circunstancias y los obstáculos el destino siempre les reafirmo lo que les deparaba a su encuentro, uno predicho por su hilo rojo como la sangre que se derramo en la lucha. Y ahora, se trataba de un recuerdo que solamente saca a la luz de la fogata de vez en cuando cada luna llena. El paisaje cambio para su bien, tanto física como emocionalmente. Sus vidas florecían cada vez más cada amanecer y reposaba en cada levantamiento de la luna, era una rutina de paz y gozo como premio por haber traído lo prometido a esa tierra: el fin de una maldición que comenzó en forma de una joya que asemejaba el alma.

Para Inuyasha, el hibrido que una vez había perseguido el poder de esa joya, la vida no podría ser más sorpresiva: a penas hacia tres años su vida como un ser entre dos razas era una súbita búsqueda de identidad que solo un ser pudo convertir en fe interior. Ahora, aquella vida que tanto se guardaba para sí mismo estaba unida en santo matrimonio con la joven que lo libero de un hechizo por un alma similar décadas atrás, una joven que abandonó una vida de comodidad futurista, su cuna familiar, un plan de sueños con expectativas por el hombre que cautivó su corazón. El largo camino que recorrieron como compañeros forzados dejó un legado que otros testimonios juran será recordado por muchas generaciones; o al menos eso se repetía en cada rumor del pueblo. Y es ahí donde Kagome poco a poco acoge como su hogar a la gente que la ayudo a sobrevivir en tierra de demonios. El monje Miroku y Sango ya se encontraban criando a sus hijos, la promesa que forjaron durante la batalla. Sus gemelas, Miyuko y Miyako eran lo que alegraba sus días mientras que su hijo menor Komori iluminaba sus noches de paz. Desde lejos observaba el seno de esa familia mientras se preguntaba si algún día vería algo así para ella. Una herencia que era tradición en su época luego de terminar los estudios y haber encontrado al compañero de vida, sin embargo para ella ya no aplicaba no solo por el cambio de reubicación en el espacio y tiempo, sino también porque influía la respuesta en otra persona, o hibrido. O al menos eso era lo que en verdad le preocupaba y no la nostalgia por preguntarse cómo estará su familia sin ella.

"No tiene caso que me moleste en pensar en ello" se decía a si misma mientras recogía hierbas en el prado de siempre.

"Tal vez si te molestas en decirlo será mejor" responde Sango mientras no aparta la mirada de su hijo en brazos. Aparentemente el ceño cambiante y los murmureos fueron suficientes para que hasta su amiga se diera cuenta.

"No lo sé, Sango, debería estar feliz de al fin tener lo que más quiero, pero no sé porque siento que algo impide que deje de sentir algo de agobio." – respondía entre suspiros sin quitar la vista de su cesto de hierbas.

"Nadie te culpa por querer aspirar a más" – Sango conocía mejor que nadie a su amiga, después de todo lo que pasaron, sabía que siempre podría confiarle sus pesares emocionales, y más aún si se trataba de algo sentimental. – "¿Debería adivinar lo que te sucede?"-

Kagome finalmente soltó la rama de romero que sostenía y se dispuso a mirar a su amiga con su clara e indudable expresión de tristeza.

"Estoy casada y jamás me sentí más feliz de estar con él, pero no sé si deba dejar de preguntarme si…."- pero antes de poder continuar y tomar un respiro Sango la interrumpe como suele hacerlo: como la amiga que siempre es confiada con secretos.

"Espera, ¿hablas de tu familia?" – aparentemente era la respuesta a juzgar por la expresión tímida y atontada de Kagome. – "Kagome, me sorprende que no hemos hablado de esto".

"Lo que pasa es que no me sentí cómoda pensando en ello." – admitía mientras volvía a tomar las hierbas y colocarlas en el cesto.

"No imagino lo difícil que es separarte de ellos, después de todo son tu familia, es normal extrañar tu hogar." – El semblante de Kagome no había cambiado en toda la plática: la misma expresión que imitaba cuando escucha los consejos útiles de la Anciana Kaede sobre la preparación de remedios medicinales, mientras ella se preguntaba si podría algún día hacerlo bien.

"Sé que ellos están bien, pero también sé que la bendición que me dieron para venir aquí fue por mí…" – Sango finalmente dirigió la mirada que tenía en Komori para mirarla a ella. – "Pero no puedo evitar pensar en si de verdad tome la decisión correcta para todos de quedarme aquí, y no por ello quiere decir que no quería volver, cuando la razón de mi infelicidad durante esos tres años era porque no podía verlo."

Colocando una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, hizo que esta volteara a verla y de esa forma poder aclarar su angustia y asegurarle que jamás estuvo equivocada. – "Después de todo lo que paso, puedo asegurarte que en esos tres años, él estaba igual que tú. A pesar que se moría por tenerte a su lado, Inuyasha supo que tenías un hogar a donde regresar y tuvo que dejarte ir. Tu familia también tuvo que hacer el mismo sacrificio ¿no crees? Al final, lo único que importa es que seas feliz, y dime, ¿lo eres?

"Más que nunca." –Inmediatamente decidió dejar de lado la amargura de la nostalgia, y sabía bien que su madre jamás le permitiría sentirse de esa manera cuando al fin encontró su razón de vivir. Después de todo, su vida como ave enjaulada había terminado desde que supo que su existencia ya no debía ser una mera sombra. – "Me siento tonta, Sango, no debí preocuparte ni a mí misma de esa manera."

"Lo bueno es que hablamos de ello, ¿no es verdad? Como en los viejos tiempos"- Dicho esto con su característica sonrisa, tomó a Komori para levantarse. –"¿Qué opinas si dejas el trabajo por hoy y volvemos a mi cabaña?"

"Pero, Sango, aun no es muy tarde."- Notando como las sombras de las nubes sobre ellas se movían y como la brisa las acariciaba de forma tranquila, sentía que no necesitaba acortar la labor del día.

"Recoger hierbas en menor cantidad que antes no te hará daño, además se supone que lloverá y no queremos que nos agarre el mal tiempo, ¿cierto?"- Con ese argumento viniendo de ella, no supo negarse, y con la canasta en manos y a paso con gracia siguió a su amiga de vuelta a la aldea.

La tarde no dio paso lento al mediodía y con ello las primeras nubes oscuras en una larga temporada. Mientras la Anciana Kaede inspeccionaba los nuevos ramos de hierbas de Kagome, los niños de Sango se entretenían entre ellos haciendo muecas de monstruos. Shippo no tardaría en llegar de su examen de maestría de magia de zorro y por supuesto, el Monje Miroku e Inuyasha tampoco demorarían en hacer su aparición.

"Sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa también." – Echando un vistazo a través de la abertura de la cortina de bambú, sentía ganas de esperar en casa para estar más cómoda.

"¿Estas segura, Kagome? ¿Por qué no mejor esperas a que los muchachos vuelvan? No han de tardar, además la lluvia tampoco se demorara en acrecentarse."

"Es mejor si me voy ahora y me pongo cómoda de una vez. Si llega aquí primero, le dices a Inuyasha que regresé a casa, ¿si, Sango? – respondió tomando una manta para cubrirse de la llovizna.

"Está bien, solo espero que no se espante si se lo digo de esa forma…" – Kagome no alcanzó a comprender bien la frase junto con la expresión.

"Sé que se preocupa mucho por mi…"-fue interrumpida antes de salir por la anciana Kaede- "Sango lo decía por como dijiste la frase, Kagome; con decir que volviste a casa, te estarías refiriendo a tu época y no a tu cabaña, recuerda que tan solo ha pasado un mes desde que volviste e Inuyasha aún no se acostumbra a tener por hecho un hogar para ambos."

Solo se escuchó un suspiro de su parte. Despidiéndose de todos adentro y con lluvia como la cortina de su andar, marchó camino hacia la construcción dedicada a su cuidado y refugio.

Con cada paso no dejaba de pensar en la conversación de ese día y sin darse cuenta había llegado al portón de la vivienda, la cual estaba situada no muy lejos del Árbol Sagrado pero colindante a la aldea y en medio del bosque. Abriendo con sutileza la puerta corrediza de la entrada no pudo evitar admirar otra vez cada detalle de la casa: un acabado tradicional combinado con la belleza de su infancia en el futuro, una habitación principal que daba la bienvenida y un pasillo detrás de la primera puerta de la habitación que llevaba la otras dos a la par. Dejando la canasta y la manta en una esquina de lo que sería la cocina se dispuso a calentar algo del estofado que sobró la noche anterior, mientras respiraba y exhalaba al son de la lluvia.

Inuyasha y Miroku no tuvieron opción más que caminar lo más rápido que pudieron en la lluvia hasta que por fin divisaron la aldea y arribaron a la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede.

"Mal tiempo para la temporada ¿no crees, Inuyasha? – dijo Miroku intentando armar conversación antes de entrar a la cabaña.

"¿Y tú de que te quejas? Si yo fui el que cargó toda la paga mientras te cubrías con la manta." – Una respuesta que era de esperarse de su parte. Miroku simplemente saludó a todos adentro y por ultimo a su esposa e hijos; Inuyasha de inmediato cambió su semblante al de un perro buscando a su dueño. – "¿Y Kagome?

"Se fue hace poco a su cabaña en el bosque, dijo que estaría más cómoda si te esperaba ahí." – Fue Sango quien dio la primordial respuesta. "¿Por qué esa cara, Inuyasha? Ella sabe dónde vive después de todo."

"Eso ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que debía esperar a que yo llegara, lo habíamos acordado."

"Bueno entonces ve con ella, no creo que te espere despierta toda la noche." – Miroku respondió con su simbólica expresión irónica en broma malpensada, cosa que Sango no demoro en notar y le respondió con un pellizco.

"Mami, ¿Por qué pellizcas a Papi? – preguntó la gemela Miyuko.

"Porque lo quiero mucho."- Con eso Sango se levantó y haciendo señas a sus hijos se despidió de la anciana y de Rin para salir cubierta, dejando atrás a su esposo.- "No olvides las cosas, querido."

"Si, mi vida."- Con el pellizco marcado en su brazo corrió detrás de ella.

Admiró el paisaje corredizo y cubierto de las gotas de lluvia mientras corría hacia la cabaña. Inmediatamente al llegar se dirigió a la habitación principal, luego de notar que la cocina se encontraba vacía y con un plato de estofado servido para comerse. Dejando a Colmillo de Acero en la esquina de la pared opuesta a la cama, caminó hacia la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el exterior para cerrarla y evitar que el calor se escapase del cuarto. Después de estirarse, no pudo evitar sentarse a lado de la muchacha que dormía plácidamente y pasar una de manos para alzar una sábana extra para ella. Acto que hizo que ella abriera por instinto los ojos.

"Te quería esperar, pero después de cenar estaba demasiado cansada para quedarme despierta"- Le dijo primero con una sonrisa reconfortante al darse cuenta que era mejor que en sus sueños. - "Te puse el estofado listo por si tienes hambre ¿Qué tal tu día?

"Lo usual, la rutina de Miroku no parece tener ideas agotadas, perdona si me tardé, pero aun así me hubieras esperado, fue lo que acordamos." – No dejó de lado la expresión relajada y seria a la vez.

"Lo lamento" – con la voz que conquisto al corazón salvaje frente a ella, el semblante de Inuyasha rápidamente cambio a uno indescriptible para ella: uno que emanaba tranquilidad más allá de la que estaba acostumbrado.

"No tienes por qué decir eso, Kagome." – Con la respuesta se inclinó a poner su mano en su mejilla mientras ella suspiraba por el gesto.- "Tres años fueron suficientes para darme cuenta de cómo debí ser contigo en nuestro viaje."

Ella se levantó de su cómoda posición para sentarse frente a él, colocando su mirada directamente en la suya.

"Desde que nos conocimos supe como eras, no te pido ahora que cambies"- la mano de Inuyasha seguía en su mejilla, pero ahora ella tenía su mano sobre esta para agradecer el gesto. No iba a mentir que le agradaba que fuera cariñoso con ella ahora, pero tampoco quería que él se sintiera obligado a comportarse de forma sumisa, incluso por lo que pasaron.

"Siempre fuiste la única persona que jamás me miro con repulsión y además me sonreías cuando yo te trataba mal, por culpa de mi pasado sufrías y solamente te veía como un detector de fragmentos al principio y sin darme cuenta, supe que…"

No pudo continuar. No porque las palabras no salieran sino porque unas delicadas manos se posaron en sus labios impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno.

"Inuyasha, no es necesario que lo digas, lo sé." – El no parpadeo más de dos veces sin apartar la mirada – "En cuanto supe que me enamore de ti, debía aceptar cualquier obstáculo para continuar con la tarea de seguir viajando y recuperar los fragmentos, sin importar las dificultades que se presentaron, los miedos y las múltiples posibilidades en las que podía poner en riesgo mi vida. Sin embargo, no dejé que eso me impidiera volver…"

Seguía mirándola atentamente. A pesar de conocerla mejor que nadie, siempre había algo que lo sorprendía de ella. Ciertamente, Kagome era una mujer que jamás había imaginado que pudiera llegar a conocer y mucho menos compartir su vida. –"¿Por qué?" - Era la pregunta que necesitaba para que ella terminara.

"Porque tú me hacías feliz." – Respondió ella cerrando los ojos, aun sujetando con cariño la mano que sostenía su mejilla de forma tan cálida mientras se mecía ligeramente.

La mano libre del hibrido inmediatamente la tomo del hombro para acercarla a él. Kagome simplemente se dejó llevar por el movimiento cuando sintió algo cálido sobre su rostro. Inuyasha deposito en sus labios un beso y no cualquier beso: el primero desde que la rescató de la oscuridad de la Perla de Shikon. Dejando sus manos sobre su pecho musculoso para alargar el momento, correspondió mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla descubierta. Al separarse, Inuyasha limpio la lagrima con delicadeza a través de un movimiento sutil de su garra.

"En verdad, no puedo creer hayas nacido para mí." – Ante esto, Kagome llevo sus manos al collar de cuentas del chico y a la mitad de su corazón.

"Inuyasha, tú también naciste para mí."- Finalmente y con un leve sonrojo, se levantó de su posición y se acostó a su lado, de forma que ella colocara su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando su respirar al ritmo de su corazón.

"Buenas noches, Inuyasha"

"Descansa, Kagome"- Sus garras masajeaban la cabeza de la chica hasta que se dio cuenta que se durmió por fin. – "Mi querida Kagome." –Siendo después su turno para adentrarse a su segunda tierra de sueños.


	2. El Antiguo Juego

**N/A: Mil gracias por las reviews en el primer capitulo. ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado!**

**Esta historia la publiqué en otro sitio bajo el mismo nombre y esperé para publicarla aqui también. Ya saben que cualquier comentario o critica es bienvenido asi que adelante n.n**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**El ANTIGUO JUEGO**

Se encontraba corriendo por el sendero que veía por delante. Nada más la rodeaba una espesa bruma extrañamente cálida y con sabor a especias. Siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de su estado somnoliento en el que actuaba, no había nada a su alrededor ni siquiera una sola alma; mirando sus pies nota que son más pequeños de lo que recuerda. ¿Recordar? ¿Era esa la palabra adecuada? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo? se preguntaba. Se detuvo como si descubriera en seco su posición, no solo veía el suelo y sus pies a una inusual pequeña altura, sino que llevaba puesto una vestimenta que remonta un ligero sentimiento entre la nostalgia y la extrañeza, mirando hacia todos sus lados notando como la niebla comenzaba a disiparse. Retomando el paso una vez más, divisa a lo lejos pilares con aspecto rocoso pero liso, pilares de marfil quizá. Se aventuró a tocar la firmeza del material descubriendo que esta parecía estar hecha de algo más suave que el marfil y con cada caricia de su palma un poco del material se desprendida de la estructura y al caer al suelo, este se volvía una esfera del tamaño de una perla. Por instinto dio un paso atemorizado hacia atrás al ver la repentina transformación del metal. Girando la cabeza hacia sus lados por inercia ve como ahora se encontraba en medio de un bosque y los pilares, ya no eran pilares de marfil, sino arboles majestuosos cuya copa desaparecía en el cielo brillante, tan brillante que solo podía entrecerrar los ojos por la nebulosa del ambiente. Sin embargo, las perlas seguían ahí, cinco en total. Desafiando su sentido de precaución, se inclinó para tomar una cuando algo la detiene, en todo el evento jamás se detuvo a identificarse a sí misma; ahora sí. Rodeo su lugar en busca de un reflejo y corriendo hacia un riachuelo e inclinándose lo suficiente para ver, ahí estaba: en definitiva era de pequeña altura, con pequeñas manos y pequeños pies, su cara era la misma pero diferente a la vez de la que recuerda, era redonda y demasiado infantil, mejillas rosadas cual muñeca de porcelana, pero eso sí, reafirmó que seguía conservando sus ojos color chocolate. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que llegaba a sus rodillas y con manga corta pero que era cubierto por un delantal color rosa y un moño que lo amarraba por la parte de atrás de su espalda; su cabello era más corto de lo que acostumbraba, a la altura de sus hombros y amarrado en una media cola con un lazo rojo. Entonces debía abrir los ojos, tanto física como psicológicamente: era una niña. Ella era una criatura de no más de 6 años de edad y antes de que comenzara el cuestionamiento, algo rompió el silencio.

"Kagome…"

Lo que la asustó no fue el hecho que la voz llamara su nombre o que ella misma reafirmara su identidad sino en el tono en que fue pronunciado: como si la invitaran a jugar.

"Kagome…Kagome"

La llamó por segunda vez, y la voz se escuchaba más infantil que antes. ¿Otro niño? El tono en que la llamaba era cada vez más notorio también. La incitaban a que se uniera a algo. A que cediera.

"¿Quién eres? – sorprendida por el la voz de niña que tenía pero decidida a averiguar que era todo eso.

"Vamos a jugar…"

"¡No quiero jugar! ¡Quiero saber quién eres! – Mirara a donde mirara, era la única personita en ese brillante y a la vez misterioso bosque. Insistió la mirada en cada punto como si tuviera la habilidad de ver a través de los troncos. La voz no habló después de su respuesta, y pensó que se debía a la fuerza en que demandaba su identidad. No se sintió sola por mucho.

"Vamos a jugar Kagome…"

Pudo volver a insistir en su demanda, pero un repentino descubrimiento y a la vez confuso la dejó inmóvil del miedo. La forma en que formulo la voz la oración, sin una pausa entre la petición de jugar y su nombre. No se refería a su nombre propio. Era un nombre, pero el nombre de un juego, ese juego.

"¡No!" – Perdió toda firmeza y ahora tenía miedo de perder la compostura. Detestaba ese juego, el recuerdo de su infancia que jamás quería volver a recordar, la pesadilla. Quiso correr, pero la voz se lo impidió.

"Estas en el medio…Juguemos"

Ahora era la voz de otra niña la que contestó. Sin saber en dónde o porque estaba ahí quería escapar.

"¡No quiero jugar! ¡Déjenme en paz!" – Inmediatamente arrancó tan fuerte como la suela de sus pies pudieron. Los niños parecían rodearla porque las voces no se distanciaban de ella. En cambio, estaban cada vez más cerca.

"Kagome…Kagome…Ave que en la jaula está… ¿cuándo la abandonará?"

"¡Basta!" – Quería detenerlos pero correr parecía ser su única opción. – "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Ya les dije que no quiero jugar!".

"En la noche o el amanecer, la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan…"

Se enfocó tanto en saber si la seguían por detrás que no se fijó en el obstáculo de enfrente. Logró frenar un poco antes de impactarse por completo contra una especie de pared, y cuando la tocó, supo que era del mismo material que los pilares que vio al inicio. No era lisa, tenía algo grabado. Separándose de la pared para mirar a escala mayor, supo que no era una pared cualquiera, tenía un dibujo, uno solo.

"¿Una araña? ¿Qué es este lugar?" – Y como si la respuesta estuviera a lado suyo y alguien volteara su cabeza por inercia, vio la estatua de marfil de una mujer con el vientre abultado siendo atravesado por una lanza, mientras un líquido espeso emergía de la abertura. No era sangre. La herida atravesada por el arma se abría cada vez más ante sus ojos de infante mientras veía como del agujero de la estatua la sustancia espesa salía; el interior de la estatua era la imagen putrefacta de un cuerpo humano.

Su boca no articulaba sonido alguno, al momento en que de la herida abierta, por dentro del vientre de la estatua, observaba como se retorcía una criatura que parecía luchar por respirar. Era un bebé que desprendía gritos de sus pulmones poco desarrollados a causa del dolor que la lanza había provocado al encajarlo.

No dio crédito a esa imagen, cerro lo ojos con la inmensa plegaria de llevarla a un lugar seguro y lejos de ese lugar, cuando de pronto una gélida brisa raspó el interior de sus oídos y provoco que volviera a clavar la mirada hacia afuera. Ya no estaba la imagen esta vez, pero el alivio nunca llegó. Los niños querían terminar el juego.

¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?

El giro de la suela de sus pies para ver la respuesta por ella misma la guio a gritar por la fuerza acumulada del pánico.

"¡¿Kagome, que sucede?!"

No quiso abrir los ojos, no quería caer en lo mismo.

"¡Kagome! ¿¡Que tienes!?"

Reconoció la voz y eso le basto para volver tomar una respiración profunda pero agitada, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Te duele algo?!" – Inuyasha estaba frente a ella confundido y preocupado. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su cabaña, en la habitación de los dos a la mitad de la noche. Pero quería comprobar algo más. Aparentemente ya no era una niña como hace rato, tenía puesta una prenda japonesa para dormir de algodón y su esposo uno similar para varones de color gris. Las sabanas estaban en acumuladas frente a ella, más bien en sus manos, sus tembladoras manos.

"Kagome, reacciona por favor ¿Qué te sucedió?" – Despertó del pequeño instante perdida en el análisis de su espacio. Soltó las sabanas arrugadas que sostenía y trató de respirar de forma pausada.

"¿En verdad eres tú, Inuyasha?"- Quería asegurarse de que su mente tampoco le jugara otra broma. Si es que era una broma lo que vivió.

"¿Por qué preguntas? De la nada comenzaste a gritar y a respirar extraño, también sudabas de forma pesada. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" - Intentó apaciguarla colocando su mano en su frente, y limpiando el sudor frio.

"No lo sé…" – En realidad no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta para comenzar a decirle que fue todo eso, porque ni ella sabía que acababa de pasar. – "Nunca había visto una pesadilla así…"

"¿Qué soñaste?" – Tenia la curiosidad pero más la necesidad de saber qué fue lo que atemorizó tanto a su esposa. Sus gritos lo asustaron a él, al provenir de ella. –"¿Estas segura que te sientes bien? ¿Quieres ir a hablar con Kaede? o…"- Intentando levantarse fue detenido por el desesperado brazo de la muchacha.

"No, está bien, no me dejes sola, por favor." – Fue suficiente para que se volviera a sentar en el colchón rodeando sus brazos alrededor de ella. No tenía idea de lo que fue todo eso, pero ciertamente no iba a permitir que siguiera en ese estado, mucho menos dejarla sola.

"¿Estas segura que te encuentras bien?

"Si, solo no me dejes sola."

"Jamás me alejare de ti." – Y con eso besó su frente para acostarse junto con ella sin apartar sus brazos. Ella se apegó a su camisa mientras su respiración se normalizaba y ponía su mano en la de él. Como si de un conjuro se tratara, quería dejarlo claro para que no se repitiera la pesadilla.

"Odio ese juego."

"¿Qué, Kagome?" – Sabía que era el quien lo pronunciaba y era porque así se llamaba ella, pero aun así, quería dejarlo claro.

"No quiero volver a oírlo." – Al parecer se había dormido más rápido de lo esperado.

El por su parte no se quedó tranquilo. Planeaba obtener respuestas de los demás en la aldea al amanecer, pero por ahora, se dedicaría a permanecer con ella. Si su infancia fue una soledad mortuoria, no iba a dejar que a ella le pasara lo mismo en esos momentos.

* * *

**N/A: Luego vuelvo por el otro capitulo, no tengo computadora propia por lo que actualizar es dificil. De nuevo Gracias y no olviden comentar, sus reviews apresuran los capitulos :P**


	3. El Nuevo Augurio

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, esto de no tener computadora propia no es conveniente, con suerte y la tendré antes de entrar a clases. Sin mas preambulos, continuamos.

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

Para su fortuna, las horas de la madrugada fueron tan placenteras como el sueño posterior de ambos. En cuanto el sol se levantó en el horizonte, se alistaron para comenzar el día cada quien cambiándose en su atuendo de siempre, para dirigirse a la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede para desayunar; la diferencia era que esta vez Inuyasha estaba tenso e impaciente por partir, algo que Kagome notó y también sabía por qué: el parecer el quería una respuesta antes que nada.

"¿Estas lista? – le preguntó al momento en que abrió la puerta corrediza de la entrada y esperaba.

"Sí." – le respondió con una sonrisa al llegar a su lado, que luego fue seguida con una expresión de duda. – "Pero Inuyasha, ¿no crees que tal vez fue solo una mala noche? Recuerda que apenas y podía dormir los primeros días desde volví y me sentía algo mal por dejar a mi familia…"- hizo una pausa mirando la expresión de Inuyasha, la cual miraba hacia las afueras del portón de la casa. – "Además, cualquiera tiene pesadillas. Tú también debes tenerlas alguna vez…" – Inuyasha se volteo hacia ella inmediatamente.

"No recuerdo que una pesadilla me provocara gritar de esa forma, Kagome."

"Me asusté un poco, es todo. No es la primera vez que tengo un sueño así de tenebroso. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? - respondió con su característico mohín de niña queriendo parecer fuerte.

"Kagome, tonta…" – relajó un poco su mirada para que ella también lo hiciera. – "¿Por qué no me habría de preocupar? Lo que me despertó en la madrugada fueron unos gritos, y no cualquier clase de gritos, Kagome; gritos de terror. Y cuando quise despertarte, empezaste a sudar y a respirar extraño sin dejar de gritar.

"Si te desperté, perdóname, entonces…" – respondió bajando la cabeza, pero la mano de Inuyasha la levantó con un movimiento de su mano debajo de su mentón. La miró con la preocupación escrita por todo su rostro.

"Me preocupé por ti, Kagome, maldita sea…" – puso después ambas manos sobre las de ella. – "No me importa que me hayas despertado. Tuve miedo al no saber que te pasaba."

Ella simplemente lo miró ahora más relajada. Siempre con ella, protegiéndola y preocupándose.

"Está bien, tranquilo, fue solo una pesadilla, de todas formas, ¿Por qué tienes prisa por ir con la Anciana Kaede? Usualmente eres el que se quiere quedar dormido mejor." – le dijo agradeciendo su gesto y llevando la plática al punto.

"Necesito saber qué fue lo que te asustó tanto." – le respondió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar fuera de la entrada y cerraba la puerta después de que Kagome también salió a la par. –"Y la anciana siempre adivina que te pasa."

"¿Y piensas que me puede tener una respuesta a lo que vi?" - Inuyasha de inmediato se detuvo y la miró fijamente extrañado. Ella se volteo a verlo después. –"¿Inuyasha?"

"Oye, por cierto, dime que viste en tu sueño." – Y ahora le preguntaba sobre ello. Pensaba que no iría directo a la pregunta hasta llegar a la aldea. Inuyasha comenzó a caminar nuevamente a su lado y ambos prosiguieron. – "De una vez, quisiera saber."

"Fíjate que no sabría explicarte en pocas palabras. Todo era confuso. Había cosas que no veía desde mi infancia y cosas que jamás había visto. Solo espero que la Anciana Kaede y los demás sepan algo."

Con esto ella devolvió la mirada al notar que llegaron al frente de la cabaña, saludando a todos se sentaron los dos viendo que todos estaban ya reunidos. Cuando de pronto un proyectil con cola de zorro llegó frente a ellos.

"¡Qué bien, llegaron!" – dijo Shippo feliz de ver a la pareja. "Mira, Kagome, ¡subí de rango otra vez!".

"Me alegro por ti, Shippo. Se ve que estas volviéndote más fuerte." – respondió Kagome dándole un abrazo.

"Miren quienes decidieron aparecer temprano." – dijo Miroku mientras pasaba la cuchara de comida a la boca de las gemelas. – "Espero que la lluvia no los haya perturbado en su sueño."

"Más bien fue otra cosa."- respondió Inuyasha.

Todos dejaron sus asuntos culinarios por un momento esperando una explicación a su respuesta, incluyendo Kaede, quien notó que Kagome acompañaba el mismo asunto.

"¿Ocurrió algo, chicos?" – preguntó Sango bajando el tazón de puré de Komori.

"En realidad…" – dijo Kagome mientras intercambiaba mirada con su esposo y luego con el resto. – "Tuve una pesadilla algo rara anoche."

"¿Qué quieres decir con rara? – Sango de nuevo.

"De la nada comenzó a gritar y respirar de forma inusual mientras dormía, y sudaba demasiado." – Fue Inuyasha quien de una vez dio el siguiente relato.

"¿Gritar dices? – preguntó Kaede al ver las expresiones serias de ambos.

"Seguramente fue solo una horrible pesadilla, señorita Kagome." – dijo Miroku. –"¿Nunca había malos sueños?"

"No seas tonto Miroku, Kagome no se asustaría tan fácilmente."– respondió Inuyasha algo molesto pero preocupado. "No al grado de espantarse de esa manera."

"¿En serio te dio mucho miedo, Kagome?" – preguntó Shippo sobre su regazo, a lo que Kagome asintió.

"¿Y por qué no nos dices, Kagome, que fue lo que te espantó en tus sueños?" – preguntó finalmente Kaede, mientras que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a ella y luego a Kagome.

"Pues, no sé si pueda explicarlo…"- tomando un respiro, comenzó a relatarles lo que recordaba del sueño. Extrañamente, pudo rescatar lo más significativo de el: la bruma, el hecho que era una niña en el sueño, lo pilares y perlas, la pared con el dibujo y lo más escalofriante, las voces de los niños y la estatua.

Todos escuchaban atentamente. En verdad era algo extraño y hasta cierto punto perturbador. Sango y Miroku se intercambiaban miradas entre sus hijos esperando que no comprendieran y para su suerte solo escuchaban a su tía sin tener idea. Shippo y Rin estaban algo adelantados a ellos, les parecía aterrador su relato y solo miraban fijamente. Mientras que Inuyasha, era el que estaba más sorprendido de todos, había visto, escuchado y olido cosas de lo más horripilantes pero nada, como lo que Kagome soñó, ahora comprendía su estado por la noche. Kaede mantenía su expresión analizadora buscando el significado de todo eso, cuando por fin, aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a dar su opinión.

"Lo que me acabas de contar, Kagome, es en verdad, interesante." – Y antes que Inuyasha diera su respuesta, prosiguió. – "En tu experiencia, ¿no crees que signifique algo para ti? Los sueños no siempre tienen un mensaje concreto, son el resultado del subconsciente y la mezcla de lo que alberga a lo largo de nuestra vida."

"Tendría que averiguar que significa cada elemento, Anciana Kaede, porque también había cosas que en mi vida había visto y no sé de donde salieron o porque lo soñé…"

"¿Cómo la estatua por ejemplo?" – ante la suposición de Kaede, Kagome asintió. – "Sin duda es algo que también no estoy muy familiarizada a escuchar, aunque…" – Hizo una pausa y todos prestaron oídos.

"Los niños que mencionas que te llamaban, querían que jugaras con ellos..." – Kagome sabía a donde se dirigía la pregunta. –"Pero, ¿a qué clase de juego?"

Notaron que Kagome se puso tensa de inmediato. Inuyasha lo sintió la miró tratando de percibir alguna respuesta.

"Pues, querían que jugara a ese juego, pero no sabía si en verdad era eso, ya que, porque su nombre se confunde con el mío." – Respondió entrelazando nerviosamente sus dedos.

"¿Tu nombre se confunde con el del juego, Kagome?" – Y con pronunciar esto último Kaede se dio cuenta mientras que los demás seguían confundidos.

"No entiendo, Anciana Kaede." -Fue Rin la que dio el paso curioso. – "¿Qué juego?"

"No llevas mucho tiempo entre niños, Rin, por eso no sabes, pero créeme que es algo común que los niños lo jueguen pero no tenía idea que tenía algo que ver con Kagome." – Se volteo al resto para explicar más a fondo – "Si ustedes saben lo del juego de niños llamado Kagome sabrán a que me refiero."

Sango, Miroku y Shippo lo comprendieron de inmediato. Era un juego común para los niños el de girar tomados de la mano con alguien en medio tratando de adivinar quién está detrás, mientras se canta una canción peculiar.

"¿Entonces los niños querían jugar con ella nada más? ¿Cuál es la parte tenebrosa? – pregunto ahora Sango algo curiosa por la coincidencia del nombre de su amiga y del juego. Era un juego inofensivo de todas formas, algo que entretenía a los niños por la tarde.

"Kagome, ¿estás bien?"- La pregunta fuera de la conversación hizo que todos voltearan a verla. Estaba pálida, al parecer las imágenes del bosque y los niños seguían vivas en su mente. Por fin salió de ese trance al escucharlo, y puso su mano en su frente suspirando.

"Lo odiaba cuando era pequeña."- dijo de una sentada.

"¿Lo jugabas en tu época también?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

"Se burlaban de mi porque me llamaba igual que el juego y me obligaban a estar en el centro y extrañamente podía adivinar siempre quien estaba detrás de mí." – Se volteo hacia la Anciana Kaede. – "Lo que paso hace tiempo con la sacerdotisa Hitomiko me revelo en parte a que se debía a mi poder oculto, ¿no?"

"Así es, pero, eso no explica el terror, Señorita." – dijo Miroku.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que eso no fue lo que me asusto en mi sueño." - Empezaba lo interesante.

"Ahora hablas de la araña y la estatua. La araña es un elemento fácil, se podría decir que es Naraku lo que representa." – Todos pudieron captar eso último, era comprensible el temor.

"¿Y qué me dice de la estatua, Anciana Kaede?" – era el turno de Sango para preguntar.

"Eso es algo más difícil de interpretar…" – se tomó un minuto para analizar cada detalle – "Una mujer embarazada que aparentemente tenía una lanza perforando su vientre y la criatura retorciéndose aún viva en la herida. Kagome, ¿tu madre tuvo complicaciones cuando te trajo al mundo?"

Nadie se esperaba esa teoría.

"Pues no, que yo sepa no." – respondió algo sorprendida.

"Pregunto porque es lo más cercano que tengo a una respuesta. La lanza puede significar un dolor al momento en que nacieras y el hecho que él bebe en la estatua seguía moviéndose a pesar de la herida, quiere decir que a lo mejor naciste con algo de dificultad." - Notó que todos seguían absortos en la respuesta y miraban de reojo a Kagome, quien seguía analizando todo. – "En caso que eso no sea lo correcto, tengo otra teoría…"

"¿Cuál, anciana?"- pregunto Inuyasha impaciente.

"Pues que quizá, el sueño de Kagome no sea una mezcla causal de tus miedos de la infancia y lo que viviste durante la batalla contra Naraku, pero una premonición." – Con eso comenzó a beber su té. Mientras que los demás no llegaban a comprender del todo. ¿Premonición? ¿Un mal augurio?

"¿En verdad lo cree, Anciana Kaede?" – preguntó Miroku.

"Kagome es una sacerdotisa con una carga espiritual que lleva heredando desde su nacimiento por mi hermana. No olviden que ha crecido desde que llegó aquí hace años y ahora tiene mayor control y experiencia en lo espiritual. No me sorprendería que sus sueños se tornaran un oráculo."

"Entonces, ¿significa que algo malo pasaría? - Shippo quería saber también.

"No lo sé, Shippo. Sería cuestión que Kagome descifrara su visión. Aunque me perturba pensar que lo que sintió al verlo quizá signifique algo no grato."

Después de permanecer en silencio, Kagome comenzaba a imaginarse el mar de posibilidades a lo que le quería decir la pesadilla. Si en verdad resultaba ser una visión de lo que ocurriría en un futuro cercano, ¿Qué tenía que ver su desdén por el juego de su nombre? ¿La araña simbolizaría en el peor de los casos el regreso de Naraku? ¿La mujer era una señal de peligro hacia ella o Sango y sus hijos? Comenzó a entrar en pánico. No otra pelea, no más conflictos, no por favor, pensaba.

"No te preocupes, Kagome." – Inuyasha posó su mano sobre la de ella mientras temblaba y lo miró. – "No permitiré que algo malo ocurra."

"De todas formas hay que tomar precaución." – dijo Miroku. – "Tal vez hayamos acabado con el más despiadado ser que hemos conocido, pero eso no quita la posibilidad que algo más nazca."

"Solo espero que estemos equivocados." – respondió Sango mientras acurrucaba a Komori y a sus hijas con ella. – "Ahora que por fin estamos en paz…"

"Tómenlo con calma." – dijo Kaede tratando de amenizar el ambiente de angustia. "Quizá yo misma este errada."

"Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, estaré preparado." – respondió Inuyasha levantándose airoso de su lugar.

"En ese caso, ya no importa angustiarnos por eso, por ahora."- Miroku se levantó de igual manera dándole un beso a sus hijos y a su esposa por ultimo para salir de la cabaña. – "Ahora el día comienza y la labor del día. ¿Vendrás Inuyasha?

"Kagome, ¿segura que estarás bien? No me importaría dejar que Miroku ahora cargue todo de regreso." – preguntó mientras ella se paraba también.

"Gracioso…" – Miroku por fin salió seguido por Shippo quien también salía por sus exámenes.

"Descuida, estaré aquí con Sango como siempre, solo no te tardes, ¿sí? y ten cuidado. – Le respondió dándole su espada.

"Vendré antes de que me extrañes, pero todo depende de que tanto Miroku abuse de sus trucos." – contestó mirando a Miroku de reojo. – "Pero tú también espérame ¿de acuerdo?

"Por siempre, Inuyasha." - dicho esto se acercó a él colocando s cabeza en su pecho, a lo que le correspondió estrechándola en sus brazos, queriendo permanecer ahí por más tiempo.

"Ya déjala Inuyasha, ella también tiene cosas que hacer." – les dijo Sango viéndolos desde la cabaña alistando a los niños para llevarlos a pasear.

"Te veré en la tarde, lo prometo."- Dicho esto le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y empezó a correr tras Miroku, quien llevaba ya buen camino recorrido. Suspiró un más tranquila y decidió mejor no dejar que un sueño perturbara su vida. No importaba lo que pasaría, si estaban juntos, podían superarlo.

En la lejanía de la región, a una distancia opuesta de la aldea, se habría la compuerta de un palacio majestuoso que pareciera pertenecer a una familia heredera de terratenientes y generales de guerra. El concepto no estaba ni tan cerca ni tan lejos, pues era el hogar de una secta que a penas y había resucitado ante la sociedad.

"Mira nada más este mundo, infestado de impuros. Me da nauseas." – decía despectivamente y con muecas una mujer adulta altiva y con pose de superioridad de clase, aparentemente humana.

"Sera cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se pulverice y nos corresponda hacer renacer esta tierra." – respondió otro sujeto de la habitación, mientras tomaba licor. – "No desesperes, Sarina.

"¡Llevas décadas con lo mismo!" – se volteo hacia el cerrando la cortina de bambú de un golpe. – "¡¿Por cuánto más nos esconderemos mientras esas bestias se apoderan de todo y nosotros nos quedamos en las sombras?!

"Paciencia, recuerda que debemos seguir el plan del gran señor, veras que pronto recuperaremos lo que por derecho nos pertenece y así hacer pagar a todas las criaturas que osaron dudar de nuestra filosofía." – Miró con detenimiento su vaso de licor y luego hacia un papiro en la mesa frente a él para luego tomarlo y quemarlo en la vela de la misma mesa. –"Ya verás que pagaran, porque todo en esta vida se paga tarde o temprano. En cualquier modo."

"Solo espero que no cometa la misma estupidez que cuando enfrentó a ese gran perro del oeste. Es bastante humillación que un perro faldero nos destierre de nuestro propio reino." – le espetó con una mueca sin creerle.

"No te preocupes por eso ya, querida hermana. Las cosas cambian y esta vez, estarán a nuestro favor.

"¿Y qué te hace creer que será diferente? – preguntó observando detenidamente su expresión segura.

"Porque, esa vez atacamos subestimando al enemigo sabiendo su fortaleza, pero no su debilidad." – Jugando con el papel quemado a la mitad prosiguió. – "Derrotar al enemigo requiere estrategia. La estrategia máxima de división y debilidad. Atacando lo que más anhela dentro de su ser es la clave."

"Ahora sé porque eres mi hermano, Kain. Estás loco."

Él sonrió de tal forma que las muecas daban escalofríos hasta a una rata, mientras observaba el papiro consumirse en el fuego poco a poco y su escrito se disolvía en la ceniza, dejándose consumir al final la palabra hibrido.


	4. La Repentina Pregunta

De acuerdo entiendo si a alguien le parece confuso todo hasta ahora, pero recuerden que apenas empieza y prometí hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en darles una historia que vale la pena esperar.

Una vez mas, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

Solamente se divisaba la calidez de los primeros cuartos de hora después del amanecer. Desde cada punto cardinal se veía la llegada de aves hacia su destino, en la tierra cada ser tomaba su rol como la vida le indica, ateniéndose a la ley de los ciclos y a su esperanza de no tener que lidiar o volver a sufrir la tempestad de una guerra como la de hace tantas años. Ciertamente, desde que la Perla de Shikon dejó esta tierra mortal para jamás volver a aparecer, los tumultos de seres sobrenaturales en su afán hambriento por apoderarse de ella habían cesado gradualmente con el paso del tiempo, inclusive, era raro el escuchar ataques feroces de grandes monstruos, mas no significa que ya no había, simplemente indicaba que la mayor parte del caos se trataba de la maldición que traía esa joya. Así lo sentían las manadas de animales en cada región, así como las familias de las personas que por fin respiraban más a menudo un aire de paz significativo desde hace décadas. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba la obligación de estar alerta, ahora porque su propósito por estar a la defensa no era por sobrevivir en un mundo que lo discriminaba, sino porque su mundo constaba de una compañera que lo esperaba siempre en un hogar, y es por eso, que no pudo evitar pensar en los sucesos de la noche anterior. Y como era de esperarse no prestaba atención a la situación que se atenía en ese momento del día.

" De acuerdo con las palabras del terrateniente que solicitó nuestro servicio ayer, el demonio que hizo aparición tenia compañía esparcida en otras aldeas, lo mejor será detenerlos antes de que sigan cubriendo más territorio, aunque creo que eso sería arduo y cansado. Lo mejor será intentar diluirlos a otras partes que no causen destrozos a aldeas vecinas o…" – Haciendo pausa y notando que su amigo tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte sin prestar atención, puso su báculo apuntando al piso para verificar que siguiera ahí. Por supuesto, termino por hacerlo tropezar.

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, Miroku!? – le contestó gruñendo con puño alzado luego de que este fingiera demencia sobre su acto. – ¡Te estaba escuchando! ¡No me interesa lo que hagamos para encontrar a esas pestes, solo terminemos con ellas!

"¿En serio, Inuyasha? No pareces interesado en ayudarme a lograrlo, por como lucias pensativo hace unos instantes, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? – Inuyasha ahora comenzó a caminar por delante sin importarle el comentario del monje. – Incluso a estas alturas no es común que tengas ese semblante de sabio consternado, ¿tiene que ver con la Señorita Kagome?

Y con eso logró que se detuviera en seco, suponiendo que adivinó lo que giraba en la mente del hibrido.

"Amigo mío, te entiendo, créeme." – le volvió a decir acercándose a él.

Inuyasha lo miro con la expresión de extrañeza típica y con un poco de ironía.

"Yo también, deseaba nunca apartarme del lado de mi esposa después de por fin terminar con mi maldición, pero ya vez como es el trabajo: alguien debe poner el pan en la mesa. Por esa razón entiendo que sientas urgencia de nunca separarte de ella…"- fue cortado por la intrépida contestación del hibrido a su suposición.

"¡No es eso, Monje libidinoso!"

"Ya no soy libidinoso, estoy casado" – le contestó alzando una sonrisa correctiva, para volver a retomar la pregunta. – Si no es por ella, entonces que te mantiene fuera del tema, sabes que no puedo hacer todo yo, además tú también tienes que cubrir gastos hogareños por eso hacemos esto…" – una vez más, fue interrumpido.

"¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pensaba en algo más! – le respondió en un gruñido para luego encogerse de hombros y volver a tomar el paso.

Pensativo, el monje hace recuento de su actitud y los pasados momentos de esa mañana, cuando por fin adivina. "Ah, entiendo, ¿te refieres a lo que dijo la Anciana Kaede con los sueños de Kagome? Tranquilo, la anciana misma lo dijo, quizá solo fueron pesadillas. ¿O acaso sientes que no lo fueron?"

"No lo sé, monje."

"Comprendo tu preocupación por ella, amigo, pero no ganas con agachar la cabeza y dejar de lado lo que está enfrente. ¿Por qué no solo le preguntas?

"¿De qué hablas ahora?" – volteo a verlo interrogante.

"Hablo de preguntarle a la señorita Kagome que opina sobre su visión."

"¿Piensas que se trata de una visión? ¿No crees que ella me lo habría dicho en ese momento cuando le preguntamos a la Anciana?" – Inuyasha parecía más absorto en lo que trataba de decirle el monje.

"Pero recuerda que ella parecía también confundida acerca de lo que vio, usualmente ocurre con las personas que experimentan esa clase de pesadillas." – Tratando de mirarlo objetivamente, Miroku marchaba a su paso. "La pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué te preocupa a ti?"

Dándose por vencido en un suspiro, para querer terminar la conversación, se voltea, sin perder de vista el camino.

"Que algo se avecine…" – dijo simplemente.

"Es normal, pero para eso estamos siempre preparados, ¿no crees? Además, ¿temes que algo con la misma escala que tuvimos que enfrentar hace años se repita?

"¡Si claro, Miroku! Tú y yo sabemos que un suceso como lo de Naraku ya acabó. ¿No me digas que piensas que me asusta tener que lidiar con otro ser que se me cruce en el camino? ¡Claro que no!"

Suspirando resignado, el monje siguió su camino, pasando a su lado.

"¡Oye! ¿¡A dónde vas!? – exclama sintiéndose ignorado.

"Veo que aun te falta madurar, jovencito. Sigue siendo imposible charlar contigo."

"¡Mira quién habla! ¡Yo diría que son tú y tu mente pervertida!" – le grita mientras se acopla a su paso y llegan al sendero principal de su primera parada.

Al llegar a una de las casas de la aldea para preguntar por el terrateniente, Inuyasha no pudo evitar recargarse en una baranda mientras pensaba en su compañera, por supuesto, haciendo caso omiso a todos los aldeanos que lo miraban de reojo preguntándose por que un ser como él estaba ahí. Cuando de pronto, sintió interés en la conversación de su amigo el monje con unos aldeanos…

"…Y lo más extraño es que los monstruos que llegan a la aldea no parecen quedarse por mucho, pues solamente se detienen un momento y toman vuelo y se dirigen a una dirección opuesta de que vinieron. Por fortuna no se detienen a comernos." – dijo un anciano con angustia en su voz.

"¿Eran varios? ¿Habla de que solo van de paso? Que extraño, lo mismo ocurrió con el de ayer…- poniendo su mano bajo su mentón mientras analizaba, y luego volteándose a su amigo. - ¿Tu qué opinas, Inuyasha? ¿Crees que trataban de huir de algo?

"No tengo idea, si dicen que solo vienen de paso, no hay problema ¿Qué tiene que así sea?"

"Inuyasha, recuerda que los monstruos que se encontraban en esa aldea no estaban interesados en saquearla o devorar a las personas, cuando estuvimos a punto de acabar con el ultimo este no ni siquiera se molestó en pelear contigo y solamente huyó, ¿no es extraño que esté ocurriendo aquí también?"

"Habla sin rodeos, monje."

"Quiero decir que algo debe estar ahuyentando a las masas de demonios de sus territorios, algo grande, ya que ninguno de ellos de lo que sabemos de esta aldea y de la de ayer parecía interesado en parar a atemorizarla. Tenían como prioridad escapar."

Inuyasha se paró erguido de su posición cómoda para adentrarse a su conversación, con una mirada de alegoría.

"Y dices que yo soy el que se preocupa, monje. Un monstruo más grande debió espantarlos. Ahora sé que estamos perdiendo el tiempo…"- contestó rezongando con aburrimiento.

"Aun así, siento que algo raro está pasando…" – le respondió Miroku un poco más serio.

"Excelencia, ¿cree que se trate de una invasión o epidemia? – Le pregunta uno de los aldeanos dedicado a la siembra – "No veo como pueda ayudarnos en ello si viene acompañado por uno de ellos…" - le pregunta otro hombre refiriéndose al hibrido, cosa que este ignoró y solamente se dedicó a rezongar.

"Descuiden, caballeros, es más inofensivo de lo que aparenta. Mi amigo y yo nos dedicamos a ayudar a las personas y criaturas de buena fe en ataques de demonios." – responde Miroku.

"Lo cual no estamos haciendo, ¿así que porque no mejor nos largamos?"

"De acuerdo, veo que tampoco pareces tener interés y en cierta forma no hay presencia malignas anormales así que no veo porque no dejarlo por hoy." – le respondió luego de despedirse de los aldeanos para tomar el sendero hacia las afueras de la aldea, dejando a un grupo de hombres vociferando entre ellos…

"No es común ver a un monje ser acompañado por un demonio, y ¡encima diciendo que viene a ayudarnos! – exclamó entre susurros uno de ellos.

"El terrateniente de la aldea vecina dijo que eran de fiar y buena gente, que se especializan en exterminar monstruos, según escuché. Además el monje es un hombre de familia y tiene esposa." – le respondió uno más relajado.

"No es el único…" – dijo un viejo y retirado samurái al unirse a la reunión. – "El hibrido no está precisamente solitario tampoco, y según dicen los rumores, tomó como esposa a una sacerdotisa."

"¡Sacrilegio!" – exclamó uno de ellos. "Eso es un atentado a la naturaleza…" – dijo otro. "¡¿Qué hace una mujer así con una bestia?!"

"No debería importarnos aun así, es su perdición." – dijo uno con un semblante rígido digno de un anciano severo en castigos. – "Los demonios y los seres humanos pertenecen a mundos diferentes, los cuales no deben mezclarse. ¡Aténganse a mis palabras! Esa clase unión es una condena al equilibrio de este mundo."

Asintiendo a las palabras del anciano, regresaron a su interrogante anterior, donde esperaban que los demonios que se movían intrépidamente no simbolizara un mal presagio, una catástrofe.

A lo lejos de esa situación, cierta sacerdotisa cumplía su labor como cada día, aprendiendo bajo la tutela de la Anciana Kaede para algún día cubrir su puesto. Sin embargo, no con el entusiasmo de siempre.

"Kagome, ¿Qué tal si lo dejas por hoy?" – le pregunta su maestra espiritual al acercarse a ella y ver que recoge raíces de forma nerviosa.

"Descuide, Anciana Kaede, estoy perfectamente bien, lo que pasa es que me gusta trabajar de forma rápida." – responde queriendo parecer la labor un disfrute, con un toque de incomodidad.

"Tan rápida que pones la tierra en el canasto antes de que sea una planta medicinal" – le dice señalando el canasto lleno de tierra más que hierba. Kagome al notar su error, suspiró resignada. No consigue engañar a nadie.

"Perdóneme, Anciana, es que no puedo evitar querer analizar mi sueño, ¿Y qué tal si es una premonición? ¿Significa algo malo?... – su boca parecía estar controlada por su subconsciente entrando en pánico. Y la Anciana Kaede solo se dedicó a relajarla.

"Calma, mi niña, si te pones así por una pesadilla no resistirás otras situaciones que te depare el futuro. Yo creí que a este punto estarías acostumbrada, siendo que es lo que esperarías al vivir aquí, en esta época."

"Tiene razón." – contestó de una forma más animada. "No importa lo que pase, sé que junto a mis amigos podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa. Si pudimos contra Naraku, seguro podemos…" – no pudo continuar porque al instante sintió un malestar golpeando en su sistema digestivo, retorciéndose de mareos.

"¡Kagome! ¡¿Estas bien?!"

"S-si…" – contestó luego de lograr apaciguar su estómago. "Debió ser el olor de la planta que agarré. Debe ser nueva para mi gusto… - entre risa despreocupada y un semblante pálido, la anciana no lo tomaba a la ligera.

"Tal vez, pero aun así creo que deberías dejarlo por hoy."

"No, Anciana Kaede, le juro que me siento bien."- dijo tratando de fingir que no estaba a punto de desmayarse."

"¿¡Anciana Kaede, que ocurre!? – gritó una Sango preocupada al ver a una corta distancia el cambio de comportamiento en su amiga. - "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Sango, llévala a su cabaña y asegúrate que se recueste. Iré luego a darl3 un té para el malestar estomacal."

"Está bien…ven Kagome, enviaré a Shippo a decirle a los muchachos…" – le dijo mientras la recargaba contra ella y comenzaba a caminar. En eso, como acto de invocación, el pequeño zorro aparece.

"¡Sango! ¿Qué tiene Kagome?"

"Shippo, busca a Inuyasha y a Miroku y ve si pueden venir más rápido, ¡te lo encargo! – le dijo la exterminadora haciendo énfasis en su petición.

"¡Cuenta conmigo!" – y con eso desprendió en un cohete de magia de zorro en dirección a la siguiente aldea con la esperanza de encontrarlos ahí.

"Descuida, Sango, me siento mal del estómago. No es para tanto…"

"He estado enferma del estómago antes y sé que se siente, lo tuyo es grave…" – terminó diciendo al ver que llegaron al portón de la cabaña de Kagome hasta adentrarse a la habitación principal. Recostándola en la cama, arrimó a un costado un balde de madera para futura necesidad en caso de que, vomite.

"Dudo que haya sido la hierba, Kagome." – dijo Sango mientras masajeaba su espalda.

"Sango…" – tratando de recuperar el aliento. – "Estoy bien, tan solo necesito descansar." – respondió tratando de ver si su malestar desaparecía al recostarse.

"Espero y Shippo vuelva pronto con ellos." – Dijo colocando una toalla tibia en la frente de su amiga. En ese instante la anciana Kaede entro a la cabaña acompañada de Rin, quien tenía una vasija mediana con un preparado medicinal hecho de manzanilla.

"Muy bien, Kagome ¿Qué sientes?" – preguntó rápidamente la anciana mientras vertía el agua caliente en una taza y Rin tomaba un poco de la preparación haciendo que su olor se impregnara en toda la habitación.

"Solo un dolor en el estómago y mareos."

"Y también ganas de vomitar, al parecer" – terminó de contestar Sango.

La Anciana Kaede y Rin solo intercambiaron miradas hasta que le acercaron la taza a la joven.

"La señorita Kagome debe reposar mucho para eso, ¿no, Anciana Kaede?" – Preguntó Rin.

"Hasta que averigüemos que mal ha caído sobre ella…" – contestó Kaede levantándose junto con Rin para traer más remedios. – "Quédate con ella, Sango, hasta que tu esposo e Inuyasha vuelvan. No te preocupes, Rin y yo estaremos al pendiente de tus niños."

"No anciana Kaede, no puedo dejarle tanto trabajo."

"Ahora necesito que cuides de ella por ahora." – le dijo señalando a la joven que trata de beber el té sin poner na expresión de asco. – "Hasta que sepamos de su condición…"

Shippo intentaba por todos sus medios cubrir más vista para poder identificarlos más rápido, incluso parando en cada sitio para preguntar del paradero de un monje y un perro. Cuando por fin, los divisa caminando como si fueran de regreso.

"¿No es ese Shippo? – preguntó Miroku señalando el pequeño zorro sobre una serpiente de juguete planeándose en el cielo. Y dirigiéndose a toda hacia el suelo.

"¡Oigan! ¡Vuelvan ya!" – comenzó a exclamar en pleno descendiente.

"¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. A la vez que Shippo intentaba no impactarse con el suelo al descender. Por fin en tierra firme, no perdió tiempo en ir al punto.

"¡Sango me envió a buscarlos!"- les dijo entre sus intentos por recuperar el aliento.

"¡Mi hermosa mujer no puede esperar mi llegada otro día más, lo sabía!" – exclama el monje con una brillante sonrisa, para luego ser reemplazada con una de confusión. – "Espera, ¿a los dos?"

"¡Inuyasha, que te pasa, perro! ¡Kagome está enferma y tú aquí con esa cara de tonto! – Antes de que Miroku reaccionara, Inuyasha ya estaba actuando como debería ante esa situación, solo tenía que correr.

"¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Que paso!? – demando el hibrido tomando al zorro por la cola y comenzando a correr. - ¡KAGOME!

Su grito de angustia rebotó en todo el bosque mientras llegada a toda velocidad a la aldea, la cual, por fortuna, ya se encontraba cerca. Solo le tomó minutos llegar al frente de su casa y correr a la habitación de los dos para ver a Sango cambiando una toalla de su frente y a su esposa en cama.

"¡Aquí están Sango!" – dijo Shippo antes de salir volando por efecto del brazo lanzador del hibrido mortificado, mientras se acercaba al otro lado de la cama.

"¿Kagome, que tienes? ¿Sango, que sucedió?"

"De repente se sintió mal hace unas horas y la anciana Kaede pidió que reposara por el día, no sabemos aún, pero quizá se trate de un malestar digestivo." – le respondió la exterminadora.

"Inuyasha, llegaste antes…" – dijo Kagome sintiéndose feliz al verlo. - ¿Cómo te fue?

"¿Cómo te encuentras tú, Kagome? El enano me dijo que estas enferma. – le dijo mientras limpiaba el sudor de sus mejillas.

"Cálmense todos, no hay problema." – Dijo la anciana entrando nuevamente con unas vasijas, seguida de Rin y Miroku entrando por fin.- "Ya descubrí que le pasó a mi pupila."

"¡¿Y que es Anciana?! – preguntó Inuyasha para después ser golpeado por el báculo de cierto monje a la par.

"La amabilidad y la sutileza sigue sin ser virtudes tuyas."

"Tranquilo, Inuyasha, Kagome está bien, descubrí que en el pescado que comió en la tarde de ayer no estaba bien cocido, y eso fue lo que pude verificar al ver tus mareos ya que son de intoxicación más que nada."

"Pero, Anciana Kaede, todos comimos del mismo pescado… - pregunto Sango.

"El de ella tuvo el infortunio de tener una anomalía que los otros no tenían. Lo sé porque Kagome no pudo enfermarse por el contacto con las hierbas, está acostumbrada a ellas, por lo que una mala comida es la respuesta."- Viendo las expresiones de todos un poco más relajados pero no menos angustiados, se levantó tomando todas las vasijas pero dejando una a lado de la cama. – "Toma otro té antes de dormir y cuando despiertes en la mañana, eso te aliviará." – Para por fin, dejar la cabaña y esperar en la entrada a que el monje y la exterminadora salieran

"Bueno, creo que ya puedes respirar tranquilo, amigo, se pondrá bien la Señorita Kagome." – dijo Miroku poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

"Si, Monje Miroku, gracias." – contestó Kagome sentándose en su lugar.

"Bueno, entonces los dejamos solos ahora, Shippo de seguro cuida a los niños y no que le causen problemas." – Dijo Sango haciendo señas a su marido de abandonar la casa.

"Cuídense los dos." – les dijo mientras salía siguiendo a su esposa.

Al cerrar el portón principal, en el cual la Anciana Kaede y Rin aun esperaban, Sango se detuvo mientras Miroku seguía de paso.

"Que alivio que no haya sido nada grave, ¿no, Kaede? – dijo Sango.

"Ciertamente, aunque me preocupaba diferenciar los síntomas de una infección con otra cosa." – dijo Kaede alejándose de la cabaña junto con Sango.

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Puedes decir que estoy algo vieja pero no tiendo a alucinar mucho, pero por un momento creí que Kagome estaba embarazada"

Sango se detuvo en seco. Y estuvo a punto de gritar emotivamente si no fuera por el recordatorio de que no era cierto.

"¡¿Habla en serio?! – exclamó tratando de evitar entre susurros que su esposo la escuche.

"Lo creí al inicio, hasta que comprobé que tenía dolor estomacal y rastros infecciosos en su tazón del pescado que comió ayer. Una mujer embarazada solamente sufre de vomito involuntario y dolores de cabeza." – dijo tranquilamente.

"Pero, si cree que pueda pasar ¿o no? – pregunto una vez más Sango con emoción en el rostro.

"Son una pareja. No demoraran mucho" – dijo sonriendo junto con Sango.

* * *

*silencio total* Solo diré que... no diré nada.


	5. La Extraña Visita

Aparentemente estoy de excelente humor y con mucha imaginación, asi que ahora mismo corro a apartar la computadora y seguir la historia. Agradezco los comentarios y la espero paciente de los capitulos, les dejo uno mas.

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

Transcurrido el día sin más anomalías, todo volvía a su calma habitual. Con la diferencia que Kagome veía en su esposo después de volver al oír que el pescado no tuvo buena recepción en ella; no quitaba su atención de ella y mucho menos dejaba que abandonara el reposo por recomendación de Kaede. Para ella no simbolizaba una molestia en absoluto el que le prestara tanto cuidado, pero aun así, pese a argumentar que fue tan solo una mala cena quizá estaba exagerando. Actuaba como si se fuera a desmayar, lo cual no era diferente a como se preocupaba por ella en años anteriores cuando viajaban, solo que esta vez, ella podía percibir su dedicación en ello. Había pasado una hora después de la puesta del sol y el aire cálido de la primavera poco a poco descendía en temperatura, se empezaba a ver el matiz cambiante de naranjado a oscuro, sin embargo, el cielo seguía sin ser habitado por alguna estrella.

"Inuyasha, ¿me pasas el canasto que está detrás de ti? – preguntó Kagome acomodándose en la orilla de la puerta corrediza de su habitación, que daba al exterior. Inuyasha toma el canasto y se lo da mientras se acomodaba un poco lejos de ella, desde un principio no quería oler su contenido.

"No seas así, estas no huelen como las de la otra vez." – le replicó al ver su expresión de disgusto.

"Sigue siendo desagradable para mi olfato, ¿recuerdas?"

Sonriendo para sí misma por el capricho, comenzó a separar algunas de acuerdo a su uso y estado. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo en lo que no se planteaba conversación alguna, pero fue solo momentáneo.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" – fue él quien pregunto.

"Si, el té era lo que necesitaba. ¿Sabes? Resulta extraño que después de tanto viaje y el volver por un tiempo largo a mi época me enfermara por un pescado en mal estado. Creo que mejor me dedico a la dieta de verduras y legumbres que la Anciana Kaede me receto – dijo entre risas - para mi entrenamiento de salud, dice que le ayudara a mi cuerpo aprovechar las vitaminas al hacer los exorcismos y ejercicios de meditación."

Hubo otro silencio en tanto terminaba de ordenar el canasto.

"Por cierto, Inuyasha." – le hablo al mismo tiempo que él fijaba la vista en la profundidad del bosque junto a ellos. – "Sango y el Monje Miroku quieren tener un día para los dos, así que me ofrecí a que cuidáramos a sus niños el día de mañana."

"¿¡Que?!" – exclamó.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Además, sabes que la anciana Kaede no puede cuidarlos, ya es una persona mayor."

"¿Pero porque nosotros?" – respondió un poco más ameno de tono para no enfadarla.

"¿Por qué no? Son nuestros amigos, y creí que necesitarían de un poco de tiempo a solas."

"Keh! Si ya sé a qué se refiere con solas ese monje, pero entonces ellos tienen la culpa por tener hijos."

"Inuyasha…" – se dirigió a él con una mirada que parecía decirle que "lo iba a sentar". Y por supuesto él ya se esperaba lo peor, no obstante le extraño que cambiara el semblante.

"Tener hijos no es algo malo. Además, el pequeño Komori ya tiene más de 2 meses y me gusta cargarlo. Y las gemelas se portan muy bien."

"¡Entreteniéndose con mis orejas! – le replicó moviéndolas.

"Ellas no pueden evitarlo, las entiendo: ¡son tan lindas!" – le dijo dándole un masaje a una de ellas.

"No entiendo tu fascinación con ellas, son solo orejas y son lo que me señalan como un monstruo junto con mis garras y colmillos." – le respondió mientras se volteaba sin verla.

Ella creyó que había quedado atrás pero al parecer la denigración por ser quien es seguía presente en su actitud. Se sintió triste de inmediato. Inuyasha nunca iba a dejar de sentirse así por como le llaman hibrido o mitad-bestia. Puede que para ella no importaba ni para sus amigos y él lo sabía, pero aun así, su infancia marcada por la discriminación y el trato cruel por su ser jamás iba a dejarlo, por más que ella quería ayudarlo, a olvidarlo o tan siquiera superarlo, por lo que ahora tenía.

Inuyasha, al notar que no percibía respuesta de ella, inmediatamente volteo a verla. Temió que su respuesta, como en otras veces, desafiaba la terquedad de su mujer a no importarle su naturaleza y se sintió culpable por ello.

"Eso ya no debería importarte, ¿o sí? – dijo por fin antes de que el dijera algo. – "Además, si por algo a mi o a las gemelas no nos molesta por qué las tienes, es porque la verdad es lo que te hace quien eres, tu, Inuyasha, un ser único y a quien más amo en el mundo. Al igual que sé que tanto tu padre y tu madre estarían orgullosos de quien eres ahora. Sobre todo tu madre."

"¿Por qué?" – pregunto sin esconder el obvio sonrojo y la sonrisa.

"Porque…" – en eso masajea otra vez sus orejas. – "¿Qué mujer no querría tener un hijo con adorables orejitas de perro? Yo sí." – termino sonriendo ampliamente, pero el tenia ahora la vergüenza escrita en su rostro.

"Espera, ¿hablas en serio?"- le preguntó sorprendido.

"Pues, si…" – dijo tímidamente al darse cuenta de lo último que dijo. "Después de todo, cualquier mujer sueña con alguna vez ser madre."

"P-pero, Kagome…." – intentaba hacerla hablar más.

"¡Oh, mira la hora!" – dijo fingiendo leer la hora exacta de acuerdo a la posición de la luna. – "Ya deberíamos dormir…" – fue cortada por la mano sorpresiva de él con la suya para que le prestara atención.

La veía fijamente y ella no podía hacer nada más que dejarse hipnotizar por esos orbes dorados frente a ella.

"¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?" – le dijo sin rodeos. Ella solo lo veía confundida.

"Inuyasha…" – fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Tenerte a mi lado es lo único que necesito, Kagome. – hizo una pausa. – "Te he lastimado, y aun así has decidido seguir conmigo, incluso dejando tu hogar. No puede ser que en verdad pienses que…"

"¿Qué piense que deseo que tengamos una familia?"

El solo asintió bajándola cabeza.

"Inuyasha, mírame." – el obedeció.

"Si lo quiero es por algo."

"¿Hablas en serio? Tu y yo..."

"No me digas que tu no…" – comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"¡No, tonta! Es solo que ¿nosotros tener una familia?" – le exclamó tratando de calmarla.

"Cuando me pediste que permaneciera contigo, ¿nunca te imaginaste que no seriamos solo nosotros dos?" – Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – "Porque lo entiendo si es por lo que pasaste cuando eras pequeño…"

"¡Por eso Kagome!" – Dijo haciendo que se sorprendiera – "Tengo miedo…" – dijo sin tratar de susurrar.

"¿Pero porque, Inuyasha?"

"Tengo miedo de que si tenemos un hijo…" – respondió sintiendo un estremecimiento por decirlo – "…sufra lo mismo que yo cuando me maltrataban, y que a ti te dañen como a mi madre."

Kagome no sabía si dejar de llorar porque fuera tan sincero con ella o porque de plano ya no se sentía triste.

"Eso no va a pasar, porque ese niño nos tendrá a los dos, y a Sango y al Monje Miroku y a sus hijos y a toda una aldea que lo cuide. Sabes que nos respetan."

El solamente se dedicó a suspirar y a escucharla.

"Pero está bien, supongo que no es una obligación de todas formas. Igual soy feliz tan solo estando contigo…" – dijo cabizbaja.

"Kagome…" – se comenzaba a arrepentir.

"Buenas noches." – dijo seca y rápidamente al cubrirse con sus sabanas.

Inuyasha no sabía si gritar de la frustración por su incapacidad para comunicarse con palabras o por lo idiota que podía ser. Una de dos. Resignado, salió a dormir en las ramas del árbol más cercano, sintiendo que Kagome estaría enojada y no quería verlo. Mientras tanto en ella estaba un pensamiento diferente: _Yo solo creí que seriamos felices con uno más_…, pensó mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos para dejarla dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, él fue el primer en alejarse de la choza mientras que ella despertó unas horas después. Levantándose y cambiando a su atuendo de sacerdotisa sin mucho entusiasmo, camino hacia la aldea con la esperanza de que, al verse otra vez, no estuviera enfadado con ella. Al caminar por el puente que conecta el bosque con el sendero principal noto algo inusual en el rio debajo de ella: los peces. Si no fuera por su capacidad para mantener sereno su sentido de la relajación por lo que paso con el pez malo que ceno la otra noche habría vomitado, sin embargo, se enfocó en algo más peculiar. Cada uno de ellos se dirigía en corriente en la misma dirección. Ninguno iba por el lado contrario o se detenía, como si una especie de torrente los disparara por completo a toda marcha. _Que extraño_, pensó. Pero algo más llamo su atención, arriba de ella, parvadas de aves sobrevolaban en una sola dirección también. _Imposible, la primavera empezó hace más de un mes y apenas llegaron de migrar ¿Qué está pasando aquí? _Su instinto espiritual no detectaba ninguna presencia maligna que provocara tal comportamiento en los animales así que, siguiendo su camino pero no ignorando su sentido en alerta contemplaba a los aldeanos en sus labores. Cuando de pronto…

"¡¿Qué fue eso?! – exclamó volteando a un establo de donde escucho un estruendo, viendo como los caballos relinchaban alterados, como si les pusieran un cajón de serpientes frente a ellos.

"Discúlpeme, Señorita Kagome. No sé qué les pasa, hace un momento estaban tranquilos." – dijo el granjero tratando de apaciguarlos, pero antes de que ella misma se ofreciera a ayudar a calmarlos, lo sintió.

_¡Esta presencia! ¡No puede ser! _"¡Todo el mundo adentro de sus casas! ¡Ahora!" – ordenó sin titubeos y corriendo a su máxima potencia hacia la cabaña de la anciana, mientras todos aunque dudosos, atendieron a su orden.

"¡Anciana Kaede!" – gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercaba a la puerta de bambú de donde emergieron Miroku y Sango exaltados por sus gritos.

"¡Kagome! ¿Qué sucede?" – pregunto Sango sosteniendo a Komori.

"¡¿No lo sienten?! ¡Los animales están reaccionando ante ello! – le extrañaba que ni el monje ni la exterminadora se percataran de ello.

Pero antes de que exigieran una explicación más clara, notaron que el cielo ya no era azul claro porque las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a cubrirlo. Mientras que los ganados de caballos, vacas, gallinas y parvadas de aves salvajes continuaban su comportamiento extraño.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" - Kaede también salió al oír los gritos de Kagome.

"Señorita Kagome, no detecto ninguna energía maligna que pueda estar provocando que estos animales actúen extraño, ¿Qué es lo que trata de decir? – preguntó confundido el monje, para luego consolar a sus hijas que se adherían a sus ropas con temor.

"¡¿Dónde está Inuyasha?!" – preguntó desesperada.

"¿No venia contigo? No lo hemos visto desde anoche." – dijo Sango intercambiando miradas con su esposo.

"Él se fue de la cabaña antes de mí, entonces..." – fue interrumpida por un estruendo mayor. Y esta vez, Miroku, Sango y Kaede lo sintieron.

Dirigiendo al mismo tiempo la mirada a donde el bosque entraba a la aldea, notaron una figura emergiendo de la oscuridad de los árboles. La figura inmediatamente comenzó a tomar la forma de una persona, una mujer.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya…" – su voz era la de una señora cuya voz causaba irritación al oído de alcanzar una nota más alta. – "Y creí que nadie se daría cuenta. Usualmente esta clase de energías permanece indetectable incluso ante seres experimentados. Sacerdotisa, siéntete orgullosa, no cualquiera logra ver a través de mis movimientos.

"¿Tu…" – empezó a preparar su arco mientras que Miroku y Sango seguían preguntándose que pasaba. - … "eras quien espantaba a los animales?"

"Admito que el plan era desviar a los demonios fuera de sus territorios, no creí que los animales tuvieran un efecto reflexivo ante ello. Impresionante la conexión natural que se mantiene entre las especies no sobrenaturales ¿no crees?" – dijo sonriendo abiertamente al mismo tiempo que limaba sus uñas.

"¿Así que tú eras la que estaba detrás de las hordas de monstruos hacia las aldeas y fuera de sus regiones?" – preguntó Miroku dando paso al frente de su familia.

"¿No lo acabo de decir? Y se supone que los monjes son más atentos al escuchar. No me importa, mi asunto no les incumbe. Solamente vengo a pedir indicaciones. Veamos…" - En eso comenzó a caminar sin prisa y sin dejar de sonreír, de forma macabra. –"¿Con quién de este olvidado pedazo de tierra de la mano de Dios tengo que hablar para saber lo que quiero?"

En eso que se acercaba, Sango hacia señas a sus hijos y a Rin para adentrarse a la cabaña mientras tomaba a Hiraikotsu, disimuladamente.

"Discúlpenos pero, no podemos serle de utilidad." – respondió Miroku al ver a su esposa tomando acciones precavidas.

"Eso ya lo sé, monje, lo sé perfectamente." – Dijo ya estando a solo a diez metros de ellos. – "Seres como ustedes, ¡No sirven para nada!"

Ante ellos, comenzó a envolverse un remolino alrededor de ella haciendo que al expandirse empujara a todo cerca de su onda de energía. Tanto Sango como Miroku hicieron lo posible por cubrir a sus hijos del viento y llevarlos dentro de la cabaña junto con Kaede y Rin, mientras Kagome, hacia lo que podía para sostenerse de pie, desafiando a la extraña.

"¿Quién eres y que es lo que buscas?" – le preguntó tensando su arco con una flecha lista para ser disparada.

"Mi nombre es Sarina y mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. Puedo ver que tienes agallas niña, y por tu manera de dirigirte ante mí, también eres torpe." – después de eso comenzó a avanzar más hacia ella.

"¡No te acerques! ¡O veras lo rápido que esta flecha te puede perforar el pecho! – le advirtió.

"Palabras fuertes para una niña que piensa que una flecha puede detenerme." – vociferó sin detener su paso.

"¡Te lo advierto!" – dijo tensando más el hilo disparador.

"¡Señorita Kagome, no deje que la provoque! Presiento que esta mujer es peligrosa. – dijo Miroku saliendo de la cabaña junto con Sango.

"El monje sabe, niña. Deja que mejor los adultos se encarguen de esto." – Dijo Sarina torciendo una mueca.

"¡Ya deja de decirme niña y dinos a que has venido!" – estaba a punto de colmarle la paciencia.

"No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, jovencita." – respondió en un tono más frio. –"Aunque dada tu terquedad no tengo más opción que responderte como la adulta madura que soy."

Con esto, hizo que la bruma de polvo y tierra cesara y se pudiera ver con más claridad sus alrededores. Inmediatamente pudieron ver atentamente a quien enfrentaban. Sarina tenía el aspecto de una mujer de 30 años, tenía el cabello rojizo y algo ondulado mezclado con marrón y algunas líneas de tono naranja. Era de piel pálida y con pecas distinguibles en su rostro. Vestía un kimono tradicional con la parte de su pecho cubierta por otra tela que parecía simular una armadura por cómo estaba atada a su cintura. Claramente era humana, más su presencia incomodaba los sentidos.

"Iré directo al punto. Busco quien pueda informarme del paradero de ciertos individuos. ¿Quién está a cargo en este lugar?" – demandó seriamente.

Por supuesto, no queriendo provocarla, Miroku le pide a Kaede que se adentre a la cabaña para lidiar con ella sin tener que armar una lucha.

"Si necesita información, con gusto podemos proporcionarle lo que requiera. Pero antes deberá prometer que esto no llegue a conflictos mayores." – le exigió Miroku.

"Como dije, monje, soy una adulta madura, así que a menos que se nieguen a darme lo que quiero, no tienen por qué temblar por sus vidas. Después de todo, solo soy una inocente dama común y corriente ¿o me equivoco, excelencia? – responde tratando de disimular inocencia.

Miroku trataba de descifrar la naturaleza de la mujer a juzgar por su actitud y su presencia. Extrañamente, era humana por completo, sin embargo su acción de manipular la energía con el remolino de hace rato dictaba lo contrario. Volteo a ver a su esposa con obvia desconfianza de la situación y encontró en ella los mismos presentimientos. Esta mujer escondía algo y no querían desatarlo. Kagome por su parte, estaba a un momento más frente a Sarina de soltar el látigo del arco y dejar la flecha hacer su trabajo. Sango y Miroku sentían su tensión.

"¡Solo dinos a que individuos buscas! – le espetó. En cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Sarina solo se dedicó en ese instante a observarla como si de una persona loca se tratase. "En verdad que eres alguien desesperante." – le dijo Sarina.

"¿Yo? ¿No me digas? – en estos momentos, el sarcasmo no se ajusta a la situación.

"Una sacerdotisa más experimentada y lista habría disparado habría disparado la flecha. Como sea, a quienes busco son un grupo de extraños que según los rumores fueron los responsables de acabar con la existencia de un ser llamado Naraku."

"¿Qué?"- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Tengo entendido… -continuo- …que ese ser fue el que dejó a estas tierras temblando de terror ante su inmenso poder por la Perla de Shikon y sed de tortura inhumana. No había criatura o ser que se le pudiera oponer sin terminar bajo tierra o derretido, hasta que…"- prestó más atención a la sacerdotisa que apuntaba su arco con las misma intensidad.

"Me dijeron que había sido destruido hace unos años por un grupo peculiar de exterminadores. Y con peculiar me refiero a que consistían tanto de monstruos como humanos, y que residían por esta región. ¿Los conocen?"

Los tres intentaban mantener la calma ante el interrogatorio. No sabían que resultaría de revelar quienes eran ni tampoco de negar saberlo.

Ante el silencio, Sarina dio un suspiro en señal de aburrimiento.

"¿No los conocen? Que extraño, juraría que de todos los lugares, este sería donde encontraría la respuesta. Después de todo, aquí fue donde reapareció la Perla de Shikon y fue quebrada en fragmentos." – dijo simulando demencia ante la declaración para ver que reacción tenían.

Esta mujer sabía más de lo que creían. Y comenzaban a creer que sabían quiénes eran a juzgar de las interrogantes.

"Digamos que sabemos quiénes son… - dijo Sango levantando más a Hiraikotsu. - ¿Qué quieres de ellos?

"Me canso de repetirle a los demás lo fastidioso que es que se entrometan en mis asuntos. Pero si saben quiénes son, no saben el trabajo que me han ahorrado por vagar más por estos rumbos. Ya es bastante que haga que los demonios se quiten de mi camino y se esfumen a otro lugar. Baja el arco sacerdotisa… - Kagome la miró extrañada pero no menos tensa. - … no tengo tiempo para jugar. Tan solo dime lo que necesito, aunque creo que no es necesario…

Ahora era el turno de los tres para extrañarse.

"Pues por sus caras… - sin que ellos lo notaran comenzó a formar una seña con su mano escondida en la espalda. Y de inmediato la agitó frente a ellos haciendo que un látigo luminoso de tono naranja bailara en el aire. – "¡Ahora confirmo que se trata de ustedes!"

Esta vez soltó la flecha, pero esta fue partida a la mitad antes de siquiera llegar a un metro de ella. Mientras preparaba otro tiro. Sango y Miroku ya empezaban a rodearla para atacarla de lados opuestos.

"¡Hiraikotsu!" – en su intento por detener su movimiento del látigo, fue interrumpida por la fuerza de esa luz y su ataque fue devuelto. Afortunadamente pudiendo esquivarlo. Miroku por su parte, sacó unos cuantos pergaminos con el objetivo de develar al verdadero monstruo dentro de ella. Fracasando.

"No lo haría si fuera usted, Excelencia."- dijo tomando el látigo para dirigirlo a la cabaña de Kaede, destrozando la puerta y revelando a quienes se refugiaban en ella. – "No querrás que salgan lastimados ¿o sí?" – dijo mirando las caras de horror de los niños.

"¡Papi! ¡Mami!" – gritaron las gemelas al unísono mientras Rin sostenía a Komori y al mismo tiempo estaba junto a ellas.

"¡No te atrevas!" – gritó furiosa Sango.

Kagome entonces volvió a disparar una flecha logrando tan solo cortar un poco de la tela del hombro de Sarina, haciendo este cese su ataque con el látigo junto con el remolino de tierra. _Rayos, fallé_, pensó.

"¡¿Tienes idea de lo sofisticado que es este vestido, niña ingenua?! – gritó furiosa lanzando a Miroku y a Sango con un movimiento de manos hacia atrás para lanzar su látigo y romper el arco de Kagome. Para finalmente enrollarla en la incandescente línea que la aprisionaba, sintiendo como el roce ardía como toques eléctricos.

"¡Kagome!" – gritó Sango tratando de levantarse.

La sacerdotisa combatía con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse pero ni una descarga de su poder espiritual lograba desatarla. Y cada vez más se sentía sin fuerzas.

"¿Sigues intentando desafiarme?" – Kagome no bajaba la mirada tensa y sin miedo ante ella hasta ese punto. – "Veamos, si esto te quita esa osadía de tu parte."

Antes de que pudiera responderle, el látigo envolvente mandó una descarga eléctrica a todo su cuerpo. Resultando en un grito por el dolor punzante y agonizante haciendo que callera de rodillas y todos mirando con horror como perecía su amiga.

"¡Señorita Kagome!" – gritó Miroku tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

"¿Doloroso, verdad?" – dijo Sarina acercándose más a ella, tomando de su mentón para levantar la cara agonizante. Para sus ojos extrañados, la descarga el dolió mas no bajó su espíritu de lucha. "Admito que eres más resistente de lo que creí."

"¿Y tú sigues intentando subestimarme?" – respondió jalando su cabeza para liberarse del toque de Sarina.

"Ya me cansé de tu actitud…" – Sarina levantó entonces la mano sosteniendo el látigo en señal de dar otro ataque. - "Dudo que resistas una segunda descarga."

"¡Kagome!"

"¡Señorita Kagome!"

"Hasta nunca, niña"

Kagome cerró los ojos esperando que terminara de una vez. Pero escuchando un estruendo y todavía sin sentir nada, abrió los ojos y encontró a Sarina sorprendida alejándose de ella al ver que un ataque le impidió lanzar la descarga. Sintiendo como se liberaba del látigo y este desaparecía.

"¡KAGOME!" – gritó una voz llena de desesperación y preocupación.

"¡Inuyasha!" – gritó respondiendo aliviada.

* * *

Ups, un, como dicen en ingles, _cliffhanger..._ ¡Luego nos leemos!


	6. La Estrategia Sorpresiva

¡Acchan, reportandose! Una vez mas gracias por los comentarios, bien que saben que entre mas me dejan, mas me apuro; pues esta vez no será la excepción.

Respondiendo a algunos comentarios del capitulo anterior, a mi tambien me frustra que nuestros heroes ya no disfruten la paz. Ahora resulta que despues del loco de la araña, llegan otros... *sacude la cabeza*, pero no teman, tendran sus peridos lindos, los enemigos son necesarios para agregarle una trama a la historia, ademas de que me sirve para el otro detalle que sigue en la historia... *se retira lentamente*

* * *

En cuanto sintió una presencia anormal en las cercanías de la aldea, partió desde su punto en el bosque a toda velocidad y lo que encontró, lo obligó por instinto a gruñir y a poner mano sobre su espada para desenfundarla. Entrando a la aldea, vio al fondo la cabaña de Kaede semi-destruida, los niños del monje y la exterminadora llorando por sus padres mientras son consolados por la anciana y Rin; y no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban en un esfuerzo por levantarse por la fuerza que los empujo, Miroku y Sango. Por inercia aumentó la velocidad para acabar con el ser que torturaba a sus amigos pero no fue hasta que por fin desenfundó a colmillo de acero con la ira a flor de piel al ver al ser responsable tener prisionera a quien juró por su vida proteger. No gastó tiempo en llamar al ataque y por fin liberarla.

"¡KAGOME!" – gritó con fuerzas orando que ella también llamara su nombre consciente. Y afortunadamente así lo fue.

"Inuyasha…" – dijo esforzándose por estar de nuevo de pie, mientras Inuyasha corría a su lado. Mientras su enemiga veía con obvio desdén y repulsión el giro de eventos.

"¡¿Tienes idea de lo descarado que es interrumpir los asuntos de otros?! Pero, ¿Qué esperas de un hombre mitad-bestia que no sabe de modales?"

"En ese caso, espera a que te corte en dos con mis espada, así como te atreviste a lastimar a mis amigos ¡y por acercarte a Kagome!" - gruño apuntando con su espada en su dirección.

"Lastima, tenías que llegar en el momento preciso en el que veía como su cuerpo se desintegraba con las descargas." – admitió sínicamente.

Ante eso no pudo suprimir más gruñidos al mismo tiempo que tenía a la sacerdotisa a sus espaldas.

"¡Ten cuidado, Inuyasha!" – dijo Miroku incorporándose junto con Sango del lado opuesto, con Sarina en el centro. – "¡No te dejes engañar! ¡No es una humana común y corriente!"

"Ya me di cuenta por la forma tan cobarde en que ataca, y mira que no me interesa quien seas… - dijo dirigiéndose a ella. – pero no te perdonare el que hayas venido a causar problemas. Así que a menos que quieras perecer ante mi espada, ¡será mejor que te largues!"

"Vaya, un hibrido que le tiene piedad a su enemigo, eso sí es nuevo." – dijo Sarina sin mostrar expresión más que de sadismo y burla.

"¡No te la tendré por mucho tiempo! – le dijo casi gritando.

"Inuyasha, ten cuidado, solo te quiere provocar…" – le dijo casi en susurros Kagome.

"La sutileza sigue sin ser una de sus virtudes…" – dijo Sango poniendo a Hiraikotsu de nuevo en posición.

"Parece que he aprovechado demasiado mi estadía aquí." – dijo Sarina dando vuelta como si fuera camino al bosque. – "Después de todo, ya me dijeron lo que necesitaba saber. Espero no tener la fortuna de volver a verlos." – y con esto saca su látigo para envolverse en él y desaparecer en un resplandor rápido.

Todos, aun mirando el lugar donde hace un momento estaba, se voltearon unos a otros extrañados y a la vez aliviados que no se alargara el conflicto.

"Sí que era una mujer extraña…" – dijo Miroku.

"¡Mami, Papi!" – gritaron las gemelas al correr hacia ellos. Sango no dudó en soltar su boomerang para abrazarlas y consolarlas. – "Mis niñas, ¿están bien? – las gemelas asintieron felices de ver a sus padres sanos y salvos. – "Esa señora mala daba miedo…" – dijo Miyuko mientras era consolada por los brazos de su padre.

"Lo sé, preciosa, pero saben que mamá y papá jamás dejaran que algo les pase a ustedes ni a su hermanito, ¿cierto, cariño?" – Sango respaldó a su esposo con una sonrisa asintiendo.

_Me alegro que todos estén bien. _Diciéndose para sí misma mientras veía entre suspiros a la familia de sus amigos. _Pero, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Y porque nos buscaba? _Ensimismada con sus cuestionamientos no se dio cuenta de la otra persona que también velaba por su seguridad.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?" – le preguntó Inuyasha.

"Si, gracias." – dijo feliz de verlo después de todo.

"Pero, estas herida ¿no?"

"¿Cómo dices?" – examinándose a sí misma, vio los rastros de quemazón que dejo el látigo sobre su ropa y afortunadamente el poco rastro en su cuerpo, aunque el dolor punzante se mantenía. – "Debió ser por ese látigo, quemaba un poco-" – inmediatamente la tomó en sus brazos cortando lo que iba a decir.

"Perdóname…" – le dijo susurrando cerca de su oído.

"Inuyasha…"

"Debí estar contigo, no debí dejarte sola…"

"Está bien, aun así yo debí ser más cuidadosa y…" – levantó su rostro para verlo – "…Si tan solo no-"

"Suficiente, Kagome, recuerda que mi deber es protegerte ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Solo es por eso?" – le preguntó confundida.

"¿Por eso que? – ahora era su turno de estar confundido.

"¿Lo consideras un deber el hecho de protegerme y no por algo más?" _Incluso a estas alturas solo dice que lo hace por eso…_

"Pues eso y… ¡ustedes que hacen mirándonos!" – les gritó a Sango y a Miroku mientras prestaban atentos al momento.

"¿Qué ocurre, coqueto? ¿Aún no dejas la timidez de lado? No es como si no supiéramos de lo que hablan ahora." – dijo Miroku sonriendo.

"Ya basta, Miroku, luego no vengas corriendo hacia mi mientras el busca golpearte." - le dijo Sango reprendiéndolo.

"Pero, Sanguito, yo solo busco que sepa cómo comunicarse con ella ahora."

"Para nada, de todas las personas, eres la menos indicada para ese tipo de consejos. Además no es como si ellos no supieran como dar los siguientes pasos."

"¡Esperen! ¿Pasos? ¿Pasos de que-"

"Déjalos, Inuyasha, está bien, sabes cómo es el Monje Miroku, además…"- hizo pausa para verlo tranquilamente.

"¿Además?"

"Ya no importa, ven." – le dijo caminando hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

"¡Oye no! ¿Qué más me querías decir?"

"Deprisa Inuyasha, hay que ayudar a reconstruir la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede." – le responde ya estando a varios metros alejado de él.

"¡Kagome! ¡Ya dime lo que me querías decir!" – le exigió levantando la voz.

"Abajo." – una mala idea de su parte.

Mientras tanto, en la lejanía de un palacio ya conocido previamente, una mujer sacando humos de furia a su alrededor hace a un lado a la servidumbre inútil, y por fin abre la puerta del aposento principal, de un golpe.

"Sarina, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no azotes la puerta? Es roble…" – dijo Kain, admirando de manera resignada su taza de té.

"Incontables, hermano, y no dejas de recordármelo…"- dijo tratando de mantener su voz de emitir un grito no muy grato. – "Quisiera verte a ti mantener la calma, ¡después de lo que acabo de presenciar! – haciendo énfasis en lo último, caminó dando vueltas alrededor de su hermano tratando de cambiar su atención que le tenía al té.

"¿Y ahora que uña se te rompió? ¿No se supone que debías investigar entre las villas sobre aquellos individuos que destruyeron a Naraku?" – preguntó con desinterés sin quitar la vista de su taza.

"¡Y esos mismos fueron los que vi!" – gritó exasperada.

"¿Los viste?" – preguntó ya con algo de interés.

"Eso dije, y son peor de lo que creímos. No son más que un monje, una exterminadora, un hombre mitad-bestia y una sacerdotisa insolente que solo se dedicaba a –" – fue interrumpida por el golpe de la taza con la mesa al ponerla. Kain miró con perspicacia a Sarina al escuchar de quien se trataba.

"¿Un…hombre mitad-bestia….dices?"

"Si, ¿y?"

"Hermana, ¿no te das cuenta que acabamos de encontrar la última pieza de nuestro plan?"

"¿Es otra de tus preguntas retorcidas?"

"No solo hemos encontrado a los responsables de eliminar a un ser tan infame como Naraku, sino que confirmamos que un hibrido fue parte de ello, ¿lo creerías posible?"

"Ahora que lo dices, lo creería una locura, sin embargo la espada que posee refleja que es un sujeto peligroso. Fue capaz de romper con mi ataque de un golpe." – dijo Sarina.

"Lo sé, me han contado que la espada que blande es capaz de matar más de 100 espíritus de un golpe. Interesante…" – dijo Kain pensativo mano en la barbilla. – "Sarina, dijiste que era acompañado por un monje, una exterminadora y ¿Quién más?"

"Una sacerdotisa, y con un muy mal carácter." – dijo con repulsión Sarina.

"¿Así que una sacerdotisa? Y dime, ¿no notaste como era su relación con el hibrido?"

"Yo que voy a saber, solamente se dedicó a amenazarme con su espada, aunque actúa de forma extraña cuando se trata de ella. Parecía más preocupado por ella que por los otros dos."

"¿En serio? Eso lo hace aún mejor…"

"¿De qué hablas, Kain?" – preguntó confundida por la naturaleza de los cuestionamientos.

"Muy buen trabajo, Sarina, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos." – dijo sin prestar atención a la última pregunta de Sarina.

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que planeas? ¿Ahora sí, saldremos de este agujero?" – dijo sonriendo.

"No solo eso, querida hermana." – abrió las cortinas de la ventana del cuarto que daba al patio interior del castillo, revelando un campo de concentración de monstruos trabajando con maquinaria pesada y armamento extranjero y desconocido para el Japón de esa época. –"Sino que por fin, después de siglos de espera, recuperaremos las tierras que nos pertenecen y que esos sarnosos perros demonios nos quitaron."

"¿Perros?"

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? La espada que dices que tiene ese hibrido suena igual a la misma que poseía ese gran perro del oeste que nos desterró. Te apuesto a que se trata del hijo que tanto nos han comentado."

"Que fastidio, no creí que tuviera otro, además de Sesshomaru." – dijo Sarina observando la fábrica de armas.

"Este es el resultado de su unión con una humana tiempo después. Me contaron que la misma noche que dio a luz, pereció. Precio caro al juntarse con un ser humano y con lo que me cuentas del hijo con su relación con la sacerdotisa, parece que sigue los pasos del padre."

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? Es bastante repugnante que se estén reproduciendo de forma tan desordenada. El mundo entero se ha vuelto un caos." – respondió Sarina con una mueca.

"El mundo siempre ha sido un caos, Sarina, la diferencia recae en que cambia su naturaleza, nuevas especies nacen y con eso nuevas leyes de sobrevivencia."

Hubo un silencio entre los dos mientras veían el progreso de las maquinas debajo de ellos.

"En aquel entonces, perdimos ante el Gran Perro por no saber su debilidad. No sucederá lo mismo esta vez." – dijo firmemente dando vuelta para sentarse en su sillón frente a la mesa con su taza.

"Ya lo habías dicho. Lo atacaríamos usando su debilidad. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no atacar ahora que Sesshomaru es el señor del oeste? Tenemos el armamento listo y las tropas de nuestro líder solo necesitan estar en posición. Estamos mejor preparados que la vez anterior, ¿Qué tienen que ver esos individuos que encontré hace un rato con nuestra venganza?"

"Tienen mucho en común. Pronto lo veras." – le dijo volviendo a calentar su té. – "Mantén en forma la fabricación de las armas y ve alertando al jefe de nuestro nuevo predicamento."

"¿Nos seguiremos escondiendo entonces?" – preguntó Sarina con desilusión y decepción.

"Por el momento, por el momento. Deja que las cosas fluyan sin prisa, te sorprenderá ver el resultado."

"¿¡Quien rayos era esa mujer?!" – gritó un Inuyasha furioso dentro de la ya reconstruida cabaña de Kaede. Era ya medio día y después de todo el tumulto de la mañana, se dedicaron a analizar la situación con la extraña visita. Otros solo a exigir respuestas a gritos.

"Dijo llamarse Sarina…" – dijo Sango con su hijo en brazos.

"Y no solo eso, sino que a pesar de ser humana, tenía cierto poder que no parecía emanar energía maligna, por lo que a simple vista no la hacía ver peligrosa." – añadió Miroku.

"Lo que me pregunto es por qué nos buscaba a nosotros." – dijo Kagome.

"¿Buscaba?" – preguntó Inuyasha.

"Cuando vino a la aldea, dijo que andaba en busca de quien había destruido a Naraku." – le respondió Miroku. – "No entendíamos cuál era su objetivo al saber quiénes éramos, pero…

"¿Qué intenta decir, excelencia?" – le preguntó Kaede.

"Quizá no buscaba venganza, sino probar si era cierto que pudimos acabar con un monstruo como Naraku." – terminó diciendo Miroku.

"¡Heh! La hubiera pensado dos veces antes de atacar." – respondió Inuyasha. – "Tuvo suerte de huir."

"La teoría de su excelencia parece la más acertada, sin embargo, tengo la ligera sospecha que hay algo más detrás de su objetivo." – dijo Kaede.

"¿Por qué lo dice, Anciana Kaede?" – preguntó Sango dejando a sus hijas recargarse en cada lado suyo.

Kaede no dijo nada por un momento, pensando.

"¡Ya dilo, anciana!" – espetó Inuyasha.

"Abajo." – ordenó Kagome, mandándolo al suelo de la cabaña. – "No seas maleducado, Inuyasha."

"Si esa mujer solo venía a ponerlos a prueba, los hubiera atacado por igual a los tres, siendo que Inuyasha aún no llegaba. Sin embargo, pude notar que en verdad parecía empeñada en acabar con mi pupila."

"Afortunadamente, Inuyasha pudo llegar a tiempo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde." – recalcó Miroku.

"Como siempre lo hace." – añadió Sango aprobando el comentario de su esposo.

"¡Claro que llegué a tiempo! ¡Ningún monstruo le pondrá las manos encima a Kagome!" – Dijo apartando la mirada de ellos con un ligero sonrojo. Kagome ante esto, solo asintió y quedó pensativa. _Primero mi sueño y ahora esta extraña persona, ¿Por qué siento que están relacionados? ¿Lo estarán?..._

"¿Kagome?"- la llamó Kaede.

"¿Si?"

"¿Ya descubriste el significado del sueño de tuviste hace dos noches?" – le preguntó Kaede haciendo que todos prestaran atención a ella y a su amiga.

"Pues, no me he puesto a pensar en el hasta ahora."

"¿Crees que puede haber una conexión con los sucesos de hace rato?"

"No sé por qué tengo ese ligero presentimiento de ser así…" – admitió confundida.

"Entonces te sugiero que te mantengas alerta." – luego se dirigió a los demás. – "Todos ustedes." – dijo seriamente.

"Anciana Kaede…" – Sango ya tenía el presentimiento que algo de verdad se avecinaba.

"¡Keh! ¡No empiecen con eso! ¡No importa lo que pase, ya les dije! ¡Estaré preparado!" – aseguró poniendo garra firme en su espada, mientras los demás se dedicaban a sonreír un poco más relajados por la asertividad de su amigo, todos excepto una sacerdotisa. _Pero quizá no estemos preparados para lo que venga._

Habían transcurrido 2 meses desde su encuentro con Sarina y con ello cesó la mudanza anormal de criaturas de la región. Todo había vuelto a la calma habitual en la aldea y a su alrededor; y como los ataques de demonios tuvieron un alto, Miroku e Inuyasha dedicaron ese tiempo a tener a la aldea bajo cuidado y por supuesto, estando con sus respectivas parejas. Kagome no había tenido otro sueño raro como el de aquella noche, pero seguía en su mente el posible significado que podría tener y la advertencia de la anciana Kaede con respecto a ataques imprevistos. Sin embargo, no contaba que también implicaba nuevos eventos que en su vida se había preparado para ello, hasta ahora.

En su labor por separar las hierbas que recogió esa tarde, de repente sintió la urgencia de escarbar por un aperitivo a la cocina. De manera inconsciente a su forma de pensar, dejó su canasto y se dirigió a los envases donde guarda pequeños bocadillos de dulce y fruta para merendar. Y a partir del segundo bocado sintiendo irse sus ganas de seguir comiendo, tuvo la urgencia de devolverlo sin saber por qué. _¿Por qué estoy tan mareada de pronto?_

Inuyasha por su parte, se encontraba patrullando como siempre en la frontera del bosque para luego dirigirse a su cabaña. Al entrar no se esperaba ver as mujer en una posición extraña, con la cara a fuera de las puertas laterales del hogar que daban al bosque, regurgitando el interior de su estómago. Al sentir la presencia de su esposo, se volteo avergonzada hacia el tratando de limpiar cualquier resto que haya caído en su ropa y en su rostro.

"Inuyasha, perdón, no veas es solo que…" – se acercó a ella preocupado poniendo la mano en su frente.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Debió ser algo que comí." – dijo un poco sonriente.

"¿Otra vez? Te pasó lo mismo hace un par de días y la semana anterior. ¿La anciana no te dio medicina?" – le preguntó extrañado.

"Será mejor que la vea." – dijo con un tono más alarmante.

"Deja te llevo." – la cargó en su espalda y corrió hacia la cabaña de la sacerdotisa mayor.

"Hola, Señorita Kagome." – los saludó Rin al llegar a la entrada y notó el semblante pálido de Kagome. – "¿Sucede algo?"

"Necesito ver a Kaede, Rin, ¿está ahí?"

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?" – pregunta la anciana saliendo de la choza. "Kagome, ¿no me digas que tus dolores persisten?"

"Así es, Anciana Kaede." – dijo bajándose de la espalda de Inuyasha.

"Pasa para que pueda revisarte. Inuyasha, será mejor que esperes aquí afuera." – le dijo antes de entrar con ella.

"¿Y por qué, Anciana? – le cuestionó en un tono más gruñón.

"A menos que quieras estar junto al aroma de mis hierbas…" – le dijo Kaede sonriendo. Y con eso Inuyasha desistió sabiendo lo que le convenía.

"¡Bien! Pero más te vale decirme que tiene."

Al entrar, las dos se sentaron frente a un canasto de hierbas que la anciana Kaede guardó para ponerlo a un lado. Acto que le extrañó a Kagome ya que le había dicho a Inuyasha que las emplearían para tratar sus síntomas.

"Anciana Kaede, ¿Por qué guarda el canasto si le dijo a Inuyasha que me daría plantas medicinales y…"- notó que la anciana le sonreía de forma inusual. - "¿Por qué esta sonriéndome de esa forma?"

"Como tus síntomas persisten, tal parece que los remedios de siempre no nos serán útil de ahora en adelante."

"¿De ahora en adelante? Entonces ¿es tan malo lo que tengo?" – le pregunto al borde del pánico.

"Calma, ni niña." – le dijo entregándole un te ya preparado. - "No tienes nada malo, al contrario, desde un inicio tuve el presentimiento pero no podía declararlo un hecho hasta estar seguro. Es diferente la reacción para cada mujer una vez que llega a esa etapa."

"Anciana Kaede…" – tenía el miedo y la curiosidad mezclándose en su estómago, pero no dejo de estar tranquila por la sonrisa de Kaede.

"¿Estas lista, Kagome?"

_No puede ser…_

"Estas embarazada."

* * *

*OMG* ¿Alguien se lo espero? ¡Yo si! *pone cara inocente*

¡Hasta la otra!


	7. La Inoportuna Revelación

Ok, sé que a muchas se les fue la onda con la ultima sorpresa, espero este capitulo aclare algo. Lo subo temprano porque al parecer saldre de la ciudad (otra vez) y el internet no me puede acompañar. *triste*

Espero volver pronto, gracias de nuevo por leer.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

No recordaba una situación en su vida que la haya dejado en total choque inexpresivo. La sola idea de posibles momentos en que pudo haberse comparado estaba fuera de proporción. ¿Qué si tenía idea de cómo pasó? Claro que la tenía. No había pasado 18 años de su vida siendo inculcada por todos los valores de su familia, de la razón, de la lógica y del juicio personal para hacerse la víctima y la ingenua, y aun así después de cambiar su vida de comodidad y avance futurista del siglo XX para vivir de forma rustica, en el Japón Feudal se sentía preparada para ingeniárselas con lo que pudiera para sobrevivir a la vida hogareña junto a quien más ama en el mundo. Según su plan, no había forma que algo saliera mal, aunque claro que con la vida matrimonial, no agregó a su lista de futuros planes conyugales algo que con su pareja era difícil de dialogar. Algo como, traer una vida de los dos.

"¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien?" – Kaede seguía intentando sacarla del trance, siendo que ni siquiera reaccionó al sonido de la taza al caer.

"¡Oh! Perdóneme, Anciana Kaede, ¡yo recojo!" – dijo reaccionando y tratando de limpiar los restos de la taza de té rota y su líquido. Pretendiendo que no le afectó en nada la noticia.

"Niña, está bien." – le dijo de la forma más tranquila mientras tomaba sus manos alejándolas del desorden para que le prestara atención. Era sumamente importante que reaccionara. Kagome solo la miró tratando de respirar no muy agitadamente con la cara pálida y el semblante tenso.

"¿Segura que te sientes bien?" – le preguntó tratando de calmarla dedicándole una sonrisa materna.

"Le mentiría si le dijera que no." – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es normal, es como todo empieza." – le dijo terminando de recoger los trozos de cerámica, agradeciendo que Inuyasha no haya escuchado el sonido quebradizo y entrado de manera súbita. – "¿Acaso es tanta tu sorpresa? – le preguntó.

"Es solo que…no creí que fuera posible." – ante esto, Kaede amplio otra sonrisa sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Has vivido experiencias sobrenaturales y otras de naturaleza inexplicable, vienes de un pozo que transportaba 500 en el futuro e incluso eres capaz de soportar un muchacho con el genio más atrofiante entre los seres, ¿y me dices que después de estar casada lo consideras imposible? – le dice Kaede en un tono de animosidad.

"Usted lo dijo Anciana Kaede, el muchacho con el genio más atrofiante e imposible de descifrar, incluso ahora y después de tanto tiempo y por lo que hemos pasado." – le dijo tomando postura firme y un tanto alarmada que preocupó a Kaede, y antes de que ella pudiera animarla más, continuo. – "Sé que ambos somos diferentes, de épocas diferentes, de valores diferentes, de experiencias infantiles distintas; sé que él hace su mayor esfuerzo por demostrarme lo mucho que le importo así como yo lo hago por él. Sé por lo que pasó en su niñez junto a su madre y por lo horrible que tuvo que vivir en la orfandad, lo lastimoso que fue el mundo con alguien como él y lo cruel que fue el destino con la tragedia que cayó sobre Kikyo y él. Y lo único que quiero más es estar a su lado, sanando esas heridas aun si eso significaba dejar mi hogar, después de lo que pasamos juntos, con todos nuestros amigos, no me sentí feliz sabiendo que regresaba a mi vida ordinaria cuando debía estar viviéndola junto a él. – hizo una pausa tratando de sucumbir al derrame de lágrimas cabizbaja, mientras Kaede seguía escuchándolo cuidadosamente. Nuevamente continuo, alzando esta vez la cabeza más feliz. – "Por eso lo acepto como es, y lo amo de esa manera. Porque incluso si no actúa como otros opinan que debe ser conmigo, sé que me quiere como mejor sabe."

"Y no hay duda de ello. Todos a tu alrededor saben lo que siente el por ti." – dijo enternecida por los sentimientos de su pupila. – "Y eso, por supuesto, ya se lo había dicho a Sango también."

"¿Cómo dice?" – se confundió en esa última parte.

"Una vez casados, la máxima muestra de afecto viene con la consumación y las crías." – se escuchó un golpe en el suelo como si algo se hubiera caído. – "Hija, ¿estás bien?- Kagome había colapsado de extrañeza de la respuesta de Kaede.

"Tampoco me vayas a decir que la cigüeña fue quien propicio esto." – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

"No, claro que no, anciana Kaede." – admitió incorporándose y con el rostro marcado por la pena.

"Veo que Inuyasha solo muestra su lado débil contigo, por eso." – dijo después, haciendo que Kagome ardiera más de la vergüenza y suspirando derrotada. No es como si después de estar casados no ocurriera algo más.

"De igual forma…" – le dijo haciendo que prestara atención. - "Se trata de una prueba que los dos deben afrontar y vivir juntos. Y estoy segura que toda la aldea estará regocijando de alegría el saber que un milagro de la vida va a llegar aquí. Sobretodo tus amigos e Inuyasha, más que nadie."

"No estoy muy segura de eso."

"¿A qué te refieres?" – le preguntó nuevamente confundida.

"Cuando le pregunté a Inuyasha sobre qué opinaba acerca de tener una familia, él me dijo que no quería que algo como lo de su infancia se repitiera. Que yo saliera lastimada o que nuestro hijo – hizo una pausa por el extraño presentimiento de pronunciar eso último.- "…fuera a sufrir como él sufrió de niño." – dijo amargamente.

"Bueno, de eso ya no se debe preocupar, porque lo hecho, hecho está." – dijo finalmente doblando unas hierbas en un pedazo de tela y dándoselas. – "Hierve estas y tómalas por la noche y en la mañana, calmará tus urgencias para devolver los alimentos."

"Gracias, Anciana Kaede." – haciendo una reverencia mutua se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a la cortina de bambú, pero antes de salir, volteo hacia Kaede para una última pregunta.- "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

"Debes decirle, antes que nada." – dijo simplemente.

Ante esto, Kagome sonrió y salió. No lo encontró por ningún lado, por lo que dedujo que se fue a su cabaña o al bosque para esperarla. En cuanto iba a tomar el paso para ese rumbo, escuchó otra voz que la detuvo animadamente detrás de ella.

"¡Señorita Kagome!" – la llamó la no tan pequeña Rin. – "¿Ya se siente mejor?"

"Si, gracias, Rin, la anciana Kaede me dio unos buenos remedios." – le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Que alivio, tiene que cuidarse ahora que por fin tendrá un cachorro." – dijo alegremente.

"¿¡QUE?!" – dijo volteando a todos lados para saber si alguien más escuchó eso. – "¿Cómo lo sabes? No me digas que la anciana Kaede te lo dijo… – le preguntó entre susurros nerviosa.

"No" – respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. – "Lo adiviné luego de que siempre vino usted con ella por sus inusuales síntomas porque a la Señorita Sango le pasaba lo mismo. Y como quería estar segura de que si es cierto le pregunté a la Anciana Kaede pero ella no me quiso decir así que me escondí aquí afuera para escuchar su conversación, sé que es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones de los adultos, pero en verdad quería saber si es cierto. ¿Es cierto, verdad? ¿Y dígame tendrán esas ore-" – Kagome cortó su interrogatorio entusiasta con su mano en la boca de la niña, rezando porque nadie estuviera escuchando. Por suerte el aldeano más cercano estaba en los prados labrando a 15 metros de ellas.

"Si, Rin, es cierto, pero quiero pedirte que no le digas a nadie, ¿sí?" – le pidió quitando la mano revelando una cara inocente y extrañada.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque…" – intentaba dar un buen argumento para calmar la alegría disparada de la niña enfrente de ella. –"Aun necesito decirles a unas cuantas personas antes de que puedas gritarlo."

"¿Cómo a quienes?" – preguntó curiosa.

_Al padre por ejemplo,_ pensó. Cuando de pronto Rin volvió a tomar la palabra.

"No se preocupe, estoy segura que el señor Inuyasha se pondrá muy feliz." – le dijo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

"Eso espero, Rin." – le dijo con una sonrisa más amena. – "Bueno, ya casi se pone el sol, ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa de Miroku y Sango?"

"¡Si! ¡Vamos!" – emprendieron camino juntas y en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la choza, Kagome se detuvo.

"Recuerda, Rin, no puedes decirle a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No hasta que te diga que ya es hora." – le dijo firmemente, viendo como la niña suprimía las ansias por gritarlo emocionada, para luego asentir.

Al entrar fueron recibidas por la imagen adorable de su amiga exterminadora sirviendo los platos de las gemelas de un dos años y medio de edad, y su amigo el monje dando de comer al bebé Komori de cuatro meses. Mientras Shippo comía de su plato a la de la exterminadora.

"¡Hola Kagome! Que gusto que vienen a visitarnos." – le dice Sango. "¡Tía Kagome y Rin llegaron!" – exclamaron las gemelas en su lugar.

"¿Gustan acompañarnos?" – les preguntó Miroku separando la cuchara de la boca de su hijo quien desesperadamente quiere alcanzarla.

"No quisiéramos ser una molestia, solo pasamos a saludar." – les dijo algo tímida.

"Para nada, están en su casa." – le dijo Sango poniendo a las gemelas quietas para que comieran. – "¿Y cómo te sientes Kagome? Inuyasha nos dijo que te sentías mal y por eso te llevó con Kaede."

"Si, la anciana me dio unas hierbas para el malestar." – dijo mirando de reojo a Rin para medir sus gestos para que no la delaten. – "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?"

"Estaba aquí hace un rato señorita." – dijo Miroku.

"Si, andaba como loco. Cuando nos dijo que estabas con Kaede y él no podía entrar a su choza, se la pasó merodeando aquí. Parecía perro esperando a su dueño." – dijo Shippo sorbiendo de su plato, recibiendo pequeñas risas de todos, excepto Kagome, quien en su mente rezaba por encontrar una forma para revelarle a su esposo sobre lo esa tarde.

"Kagome, ¿estás bien?" – preguntó Sango sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¡Si! ¿Por qué preguntas?" – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Te noto distraída. ¿Hay algo que quieres decirnos?" – le volvió a preguntar, haciendo que Kagome maldijera en su mente por lo inoportuno del interrogatorio.

_No puedo decirles aun, no hasta saber que piensa Inuyasha. Pero, lo que dijo la Anciana Kaede: "Lo hecho, hecho está." ¿Y si es cierto? Entonces ya no importara, tienen derecho a saberlo también. Son mis amigos, mi familia aquí. _

"¿Señorita Kagome?" – la llamó Rin. Kagome volteo a verla y luego a los demás, quienes seguían extrañados por la actitud de la sacerdotisa.

Después de una profunda reflexión, tomó una taza de sopa enfrente de ella para luego depositarla de nuevo en la mesa.

"Chicos, tengo algo que decirles…" – hizo una pausa viendo hacia Rin, quien con un gesto que empezaba a formar una sonrisa, ya sabía que seguía. – "…la verdadera razón por la que he estado enferma." – bajó la cabeza escondiendo su mirada detrás de su flequillo.

Se encontraba sobre su árbol favorito, esperando percibir su aroma dirigiéndose hacia su cabaña. Entre reacomodos de posición, miraba de reojo el atardecer a punto de dar paso a la noche preguntándose porque aún no venía con él, siendo que el camino hacia su casa pasaba al lado del Árbol Sagrado y por ende podía verla llegar. _Esa mujer ya se tardó, _pensó. Parándose en la rama en la que cómodamente estaba sentado, escaló masen el árbol hasta salir del arbusto de la copa para tener una vista mejor de la aldea.

"Tal vez aun siga con la anciana, ¿pero porque tiene que tardar tanto? ¿Acaso es tan grave lo que tiene? – comenzó a entrar en pánico al tratar de descifrar la razón por la que tiene que estar con la anciana todo el tiempo. No podía imaginarse a Kagome enferma de algo grave, sin que pueda ayudarla. _¡No! Ella está bien, tiene que estarlo. _Pensó tratando de calmarse. Cuando a sus oídos raspó una sensación macabra, _¡Demonio!_ Y antes de que pudiera exclamarlo a viva voz, en los arboles de su izquierda emergió la figura de un ogro casi tan alto como el Árbol Sagrado. Su piel era de aspecto mohoso, verde y cubierto de algas y algunas corazas grises en su cuerpo y fácilmente se podía ver que de sus brazos salían lianas que se movían como serpientes. El demonio no tardó en notar la presencia del hibrido.

"Vine a esta parte del bosque para buscar a una bestia que dicen que es fuerte. Pero solo veo a un débil pedazo de basura." – dijo entre risas mofándose.

"¡En ese caso te debes estar viendo a ti mismo!" – le respondió airoso y devolviéndole la mofada. El ogro inmediatamente movió una de sus lianas extendidas para usarla como látigo y atacarlo directamente, acto que Inuyasha esquivó con facilidad para aterrizar en el suelo frente a él, no queriendo que dañe al árbol.

"Si sabes lo que te conviene…" –le gruño sacando a Colmillo de Acero. – "… ¡te marcharas de este lugar o sufrirás el poder de mi espada! ¡Tú eliges!"

El ogro simplemente no respondió y dirigió su mirada espeluznante hacia la aldea. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr en esa dirección pasando de lado al hibrido. ¡_Maldición! _ Dijo para sus adentros al ver que su objetivo era la aldea. De un salto, lo azotó con su espada directamente pero sin dejar marca por la coraza gris que impedía que le atravesara. El ogro solo se rio por su fallido intento de ataque deteniéndose.

"Ninguna arma puede perforar el gran escudo de mi piel." – dijo una vez más entre risas, y volviendo su mirada a la ya cerca villa. – "¡No estaría mal comer unos aperitivos antes de matarte!" – y con eso volvió a correr.

"¡Ni creas que te dejaré!" – le gritó alcanzándolo por detrás. _No puedo atacar con el viento cortante, podría herir a la aldea. ¿Qué hago?_

"¿Sintieron eso?" – dijo Miroku parándose tenso de su puesto, en posición tomando su báculo, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Kagome con respecto a lo de sus síntomas. Todo el mundo se mantuvo quieto cuando un grito reafirmó el instinto del monje.

"¡Un monstruo!" – exclamaron aldeanos desde afuera. E inmediatamente Kagome y Sango se pararon a la par.

"¡Kagome, quédate aquí junto con los niños!" – le pidió Sango mientras toma su Hiraikotsu dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con su esposo.

"Me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedas tú también…" – le dijo Miroku preocupado a los ojos.

"De ninguna manera te dejaré pelear solo, ¿recuerdas?" – le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego miró donde estaban sus hijos mientras Kagome los consolaba. – "Enseguida volvemos." – prometió para luego salir a defender su hogar.

"¡Tengan cuidado!" – alcanzo a gritar Kagome.

"¿A dónde fue papi y mami, tía?" - preguntó Miyako a punto de llorar mientras Miyuko se apegaba a ella con miedo y Komori buscaba con la mirada triste a sus padres.

"Salieron un momento, no tardaran en venir." – les dijo con una sonrisa que logro calmarlas un poco. Shippo por su parte estaba debatiendo en su interior sobre si ir a pelear o quedarse. _Tengo que ser valiente, le prometí a Sango y a Miroku que cuidaría a mis hermanitos así como le prometí a Inuyasha que protegería a Kagome cuando él no esté. ¡¿Dónde está ese perro tonto cuando lo necesitamos?! _

Desde afuera empezaron a escuchar los inicios de un enfrentamiento. Escucharon a Miroku dar órdenes a los aldeanos de alejarse lo más que pudieran y a Sango lanzar su arma con su llamado.

Para entonces el ogro ya había llegado a la entrada del puente, frenando el ataque del boomerang lanzándolo de vuelta.

"Nunca había visto un ogro con ese aspecto…" – admitió Miroku.

"Es un ogro de pantano." – le respondió Sango atrapando su arma nuevamente. – "Se supone que solo merodean junto a lagos y los centros del bosque, pero suelen salir de su ambiente buscando comida en las aldeas humanas y en madrigueras de monstruos más pequeños."

"Pues será mejor no darle el gusto a este." – dijo sacando pergaminos y junto con Sango preparándose para atacarlo mientras se acercaba al inicio del puente que conecta la aldea con el bosque. Cuando de pronto el monstruo es empujado por una fuerza por detrás hacia el rio. Aquella fuerza da un giro de color rojo con plateado para aterrizar al final del puente entrando a la aldea, en su típica pose desafiante.

"¡Eso le enseñará a no subestimarme!" – gritó un Inuyasha en tono victorioso. – "¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí mirando?" – les preguntó a sus amigos quienes portaban caras neutras entre sorpresa y expectativa.

"Nos preguntábamos cuando ibas a hacer tu gran aparición." – le dijo Miroku al acercarse a él junto con Sango.

"¿Aparición? ¡Si yo desde un inicio lo tenía todo controlado desde el bosque!" – le dijo algo molesto. – "¿Saben dónde está Kagome?"

"En nuestra cabaña, cuidando a los niños junto con Shippo y Rin." – le respondió rápidamente Sango, sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta que el ogro volvía a incorporarse rompiendo el puente, y obteniendo la atención de ellos de nuevo.

"¡Este sujeto ya me está cansando!" – dijo volviendo a sacar su espada. –"¡Miroku, Sango! Tengan cuidado, está cubierto por una coraza que actúa como escudo."

El ogro poniendo su mirada penetrante y tenebrosa en ellos, comenzó a movilizar sus lianas extendidas como látigos.

"¿Algo más que se te olvidó mencionar, amigo?" – preguntó sarcásticamente Miroku.

"¡Solo no se dejen atrapar!" – les gritó para lanzarse al ataque, siendo noqueado por una liana y caer en un establo.

"Por impaciente, no pudo ni seguir su propio consejo." – dijo Sango esquivando y protegiéndose de las lianas.

"¡Humanos y seres híbridos no son rivales para mí!" - exclamó tomando una de sus lianas y usándola para romper el techo de una de las chozas. Para su sorpresa la de ellos.

"¡No!" – gritó Sango desesperada.

"¡No puede ser!" – dijo Miroku tratando de ayudar a su esposa.

Mientras tanto, Kagome pensaba con prisa sobre cómo protegerlos a todos.

"¡Shippo! ¡Ve rápido a buscarme un arco y flechas!" – le imploró cubriendo más a los niños.

"¡No te dejaré sola! ¡Yo voy a ayudar!" – le gritó no queriendo desobedecerla pero tampoco dejándola desprotegida.

"¡Así me puedes ayudar! ¡Por favor! ¡Rápido!" – le dijo desesperada llevando a Komori en sus brazos y a las gemelas junto con Rin. Shippo no perdió más tiempo y se lanzó rápido con la Anciana Kaede.

"¡Rin! ¡Toma a las niñas!" – le pidió mientras las gemelas lloraban por el monstruo que destruyó su casa, y Komori sollozaba por el ruido sin el consuelo de sus padres.

Antes de que el monstruo moviera un musculo, Miroku ya había lanzado pergaminos electrocutándolo.

"¡No te atrevas a acércate a ellos!" – gritó con furia Miroku al mismo tiempo que su esposa lanzaba Hiraikotsu con igual furia.

"¡Kagome! ¿Están todos bien?" – le preguntó Sango.

"¡Lo estamos!" – le aseguró. – "¿Dónde está Inuyasha? ¿No estaba con ustedes?"

"Fue derribado y chocó contra uno de los establos" – le dijo Miroku tomando más pergaminos.

_¡No! Inuyasha, ¡tengo que ir con el!_

"¡Rin!" – la llamó rápidamente para entregarle también al bebé que se aferraba a su pecho del miedo. – "Cuídalo y quédense aquí. Tengo que ayudarlos."

"¡Pero, señorita, no puede! ¡Recuerde su estado!" – quiso advertirle y a la vez no delatarla.

"Debo hacerlo, Rin." – se dirigió a las gemelas tratando de consolarlas. – "Necesitan mi ayuda."

Y al ver como Miroku y Sango desviaban la atención del ogro de la cabaña, preparó carrera entre los escombros del techo para rodear al monstruo y buscar a Inuyasha. _Por favor Shippo, ¡date prisa! _

Por fin divisando los establos semi destruidos, empezó a correr cuando sin darse cuenta una liana se dirigía hacia ella por detrás. Pero antes de que la tocara, esta fue destruida por el movimiento de una espada.

"¡Kagome!" – la llamó corriendo rápido hacia ella esperando encontrarla ilesa.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Qué alivio que estés bien!"

"Tonta, sabes que esa es mi línea." – interrumpiendo su momento el ogro rugió haciendo que otra liana tomara el pie izquierdo de Inuyasha por sorpresa lanzándolo en el aire y azotándolo en el suelo, fuertemente.

"¡Inuyasha!" – gritó Kagome arrepintiéndose de no tener sus flechas en este momento. Cuando otra liana la enrolló aprisionándola. – "¡No otra vez!"

Ante esta escena, Inuyasha encontró de nuevo su fuerza resultando de la ira contra ese monstruo para salvarla pero antes de lanzar un ataque para cortarlas, junto con sus amigos, el ogro pronuncio algo que heló la sangre de todos.

"¡Tu, Humana!" – le dijo en tono demandante. – "¡Serás la primera en ser devorada! Tú y el engendro que llevas en tu interior."

"¡Oh no!" – gritó Rin.

Inmediatamente fue liberada del agarre del ogro con la cortada rápida de colmillo de acero, haciendo lo posible por normalizar su respiración siendo sostenida por Inuyasha y los demás cerca de ella.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" – preguntó Miroku tratando de descifrar la mención del ogro.

El monstruo continuo riendo, pero esta vez entre repugnancia y burla.

"Pude olerlo desde que la vi en esa cabaña." – les dijo disfrutando de la confusión y el semblante confundido y pálido de la todos, menos el de Kagome, el cual reflejaba terror por que se haya revelado de esa manera.

"¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! – le exigió furioso mientras sostenía a Kagome junto a él, temeroso a que se desmayara.

"Tan repugnante es la unión de un ser hibrido con el de una humana, que el hecho que sigan procreándose hace que el mundo esté lleno de seres impuros."

"Kagome…" – dijo con su voz en un hilo mientras la veía con el semblante deprimido y aterrado. _No puede ser, ella está…_

"¡Kagome! ¡Aquí están tus flechas! – dijo Shippo acercándose a toda velocidad lanzando su arco y su carcaj de flechas. Y antes de que alguien más dijera algo, preparó la primera flecha y la disparó con su mirada bajo el flequillo, acertando el pecho del monstruo, destrozándolo desde el interior en una luz purificadora. Para luego su cabeza ser destrozada por el viento cortante de colmillo de acero.

Una vez que vieron los restos caer sin vida en el rio, el ambiente se tornó silencioso y tenso. Y todas las miradas se dirigían a Kagome, quien aun escondía la cara bajo su flequillo. Y lo primero en romper ese silencio fue el grito de las gemelas y Rin por saber si todos estaban bien.

"¡Papi! ¡Mami!" – exclamaron las pequeñas entre sollozos. Fueron recogidas por los cálidos abrazos de sus padres mientras Rin le entrega a Komori a su madre consolándolo.

"Kagome…" – el tierno momento de la familia fue interrumpido por la llegada de otro que seguramente necesita aclaración. Inuyasha se acercó a ella, aun cabizbaja, lo más tranquilo que pudo, mientras ella rezaba en su interior que no se enfadara con ella.

"Kagome, mírame, por favor." – le dolió escuchar su voz en ese tono. Cortado, casi ahogándose de la tristeza, así que decidió terminar el momento incómodo y decirle de una vez. Ella levantó su mirada para cruzarla con la suya.

"Perdóname…" – le dijo manteniendo encerrado el sollozo en la garganta. – "Perdóname, Inuyasha. No quería que lo supieras, ¡no de esta manera!" – dijo finalmente soltando lágrimas.

Los demás no sabían cómo reaccionar ante eso. Solamente se dedicaron a dar miradas neutras de apoyo para que ninguno de los dos se sintiera en pena.

La tomó en sus brazos para consolarla. Le partía el alma verla llorar, pero tenía que estar seguro.

"Tan solo dime, Kagome…" – le dijo manteniendo la voz firme aun con el tono implorante y separándose de ella para verla a los ojos. – "¿Es cierto? ¿En verdad estas…"

"Si, Inuyasha," – le dijo ayudándolo a completar la frase en un suspiro. – "Estoy esperando un hijo…nuestro hijo."

Las miradas de todos cambiaron por unas de emoción y estupefacción, más que todo emoción. Miroku y Sango se miraron a sí mismos sintiendo la nostalgia de cuando les ocurrió a ellos, y ahora felices que a sus amigos les haya llegado algo así. Shippo por su parte no dejó de sonreír ampliamente luego que su sospecha secreta también resultara correcta. Excepto Rin, quien solo se dedicó a sonreír consigo misma. Pero todos se concentraban en como Inuyasha estaba reaccionando ante la verdad absoluta, seguía mirándola a los ojos, pero con la sorpresa escrita en ellos, permaneciendo inmóvil. ¿_Ella y yo? Ella…yo…los dos….un hijo…. ¿seré…padre? _

De su trance lo sacó la llegada de Kaede a la situación, sonriéndole a la pareja, dispuesta a aclarar sus dudas.

"Sera mejor que me sigan. Creo que hay mucho que explicar, ¿no creen?" – asintiendo, se dirigieron a la cabaña de la anciana, viendo de reojo a la pareja tímida que enlazaba sus manos ansiosamente.

* * *

Siendo sincera, se me dificultó encontrar una forma para Inuyasha de reaccionar y ajustarlo a su personalidad, espero no haya quedado muy tosco el asunto.


	8. El Feliz Inicio

¡Ya regresé! Y lista para darles un capitulo mas!

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

Ahí sentado, frente a la fogata que alumbraba la cabaña al mismo tiempo que ofrecía algo en que fijar la vista, pensaba poco en lo que los demás discutían y más en la joven a su lado. La mirada penetrante que le dedicaba al fuego era profunda, seria y a la vez suave, como si la furia no residiera en ella o su típica seña de aburrimiento ¿Y porque lo estaría? Hasta hace unos instantes había recibido una noticia que, al igual que su pareja cuando se enteró, le brindó un nuevo significado a su vida. Su vida. ¿Desde cuándo su vida tenía un significado desde su punto de vista? Sin padre desde su nacimiento y sin madre desde su infancia, no hubo nada que lo guiara en el mundo cruel cuando su inocencia fue poco a poco torturada por el odio, odio a su ser, odio de quien es. Y así, siendo criado en su juventud como marginado con solo el recuerdo triste de la presencia de su madre, se debatió por lugares, peleado con otros seres que lo expulsaban por su mezcla de sangre. ¿Era su culpa? No. Él no tenía la culpa de perder la guía de un padre después de nacer, o tener un medio hermano que lo ignoraba o deploraba por su otra mitad, o que su madre falleciera sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto, sin importar cuanto rezaba porque así no fuera. Ni los seres de afuera tenían la culpa. El mundo así funciona, las leyes entre la naturaleza así se rigen, por más hostil y deprimente que suene, porque la naturaleza necesita de ello para que compense con la sinceridad, la compasión y la benevolencia. Y le toma mucho tiempo abrir sus ojos a este hecho, cuando su encuentro con la sacerdotisa Kikyo marcó un episodio de su vida. Un episodio que inevitablemente lo llevó a un vórtice de emociones que guardó en sus últimos momentos de conciencia antes de dormir por cincuenta años, para luego ser despertado y liberado por la misma alma, pero a la vez diferente. Y vaya liberación, esa mujer era una paradoja compleja en comparación con su antecesora, la misma apariencia física pero a la vez diferente. ¿Cómo? Simplemente, porque era así. Su año de viaje le fue suficiente de experiencia para ver lo que hacía que esa joven que emergía de un pozo desde cinco siglos de tiempo futuro lo que en verdad le hacía falta a su vida para estar completa, para tener sentido. Se dice que por algo suceden las cosas, todo tiene un destino y sigue en el ciclo de la vida, entonces ¿era ella su propósito? ¿La razón por la que sigue vivo a pesar de ser sellado en un árbol por la persona que una vez creyó amar?

Miró a la joven a su lado, escuchando como la anciana Kaede platicaba con suma calma los eventos y la recién "sorpresiva" noticia a los otros dos. Si, ella era la razón por la que él estaba en el mundo, así como ella lo estaba. Su figura de ángel terrenal con el alma reencarnada más piadosa y pura, luciendo nerviosa en ese momento de conversación, pero sin perder la cálida tonada de sus ojos color roble; con esas manos delicadas y suaves que han cuidado de sus heridas incontables veces, las mismas que también han sostenido su corazón y mente desde el principio. Kagome, la belleza enjaulada que irónicamente había liberado a él de su dolor pasado, que se había convertido en su aliada por fuerza, su único motivo para proteger, su preciado tesoro ignorado, su razón de ser, su ahora mujer y muy pronto, la madre de su criatura.

"…y no fue hasta que el mismo monstruo lo dedujo en medio de la pelea cuando ustedes se enteraron." – no escuchó a Kaede en toda su plática por estar absorto en sus pensamientos, pero estando a tiempo para ver las reacciones de todos cuando terminó.

"Sigo sin poder creer que sea cierto." – dijo Sango con la evidente emoción.

"¡Quién lo diría!" - exclamó Miroku entusiasmado poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. – "¡Por fin te diste cuenta que la vida sigue!"

Inuyasha no pudo evitar el sonrojo intenso y la mirada de muerte para Miroku. "¡Una palabra más monje y te meteré ese báculo por-"

"¡Inuyasha! No enfrente de los niños." – dijo Sango tratando de cubrir las orejas de las niñas por el escándalo de su padre y tío.

"Así es, Inuyasha." – enseguida dijo Miroku soltando otra sonrisa más amplia. – "Debes moderar tu lenguaje ahora que tú también…" – no necesito terminar porque a juzgar de la cara frustrada y avergonzada del hibrido, había comprendido la idea.

"¡Si voy tener otro hermanito!" – gritó Shippo enfrente de ellos saltando hasta llegar con las gemelas, quienes con sus palabras algo resonó en sus cabezas sobre pronto tener un pequeño primo, y uno con las lindas orejas de su tío. Idea que inmediatamente las hizo sonreír y mirarse una a la otra en señal de conspiración.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Komori?" – dijo Miyako para que su hermanito también compartiera su emoción, este solamente dobló su cabecita en los brazos de su madre en señal de escucha pero no comprensión.

"¡Vamos a tener un primito con orejas de perrito!" – le siguió Miyuko haciendo que Komori imitara su sonrisa, aun si no comprendía lo que le dijo.

Todos en la cabaña se enternecieron por la emoción de los niños por la noticia, inclusive Inuyasha, quien no pudo evitar ya imaginarse ser padre ante la adorable actitud de las niñas y el pequeño. Pero, faltaba alguien más para reaccionar…

"¡Tía Kagome! ¡Tía Kagome!" - exclamaron las niñas corriendo del lado de su madre a los lados de la sacerdotisa. No contenían la emoción. – "¿Cuándo va llegar el bebé? ¿Va a tener esas orejitas lindas? ¿Podremos jugar con él?..."

Kagome no cabía en los nervios por el bombardeo de preguntas de las niñas, solo se dedicó a asentir cariñosamente. Le enternecía saber que el momento ya no fuera incomodo gracias a ellas.

"Basta, niñas, van a poner nerviosa a su tía y eso no apresurara al bebé." – les dijo guiñándoles el ojo mientras sonreían de forma traviesa entre ellas y volvían al lado de su madre.

"Pero..." – dijo Sango capturando la atención de todos. – "…al parecer a nosotros nos sorprendió saber de esto, pero a Rin no parecía sorprenderlo, en cambio, ya lo sabias de antemano ¿no?"- preguntó sospechosa.

"Si..." – respondió nerviosa Rin.

"Rin lo supuso por mis constantes visitas con la anciana Kaede por mis malestares." – Kagome la ayudó a responder por ella y hablando por primera vez desde que entraron en la cabaña. – "Hoy precisamente cuando me enteré yo le pedí que lo mantuviera en secreto, al menos…" – miró hacia Inuyasha y se relajó prosiguiendo. – "….al menos hasta que les dijera… - luego miró al resto. – "a todos ustedes."

"Pues, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy por ti." – dijo Sango levantándose y dándole él bebe a Miroku para abrazarla. – "De los dos." – dijo finalmente.

"Es bueno saber que Inuyasha ya dejó la timidez de lado." – se atrevió a decir Miroku.

"¡Miroku!..." – dijo Inuyasha con una mirada de muerte a punto ceder ante la frustración y el enojo. Pero fue inmediatamente calmado por el toque de una mano sobre su hombro, de cierta persona.

"Inuyasha…" – y eso bastó para calmarlo. Hubiera optado por usar el conjuro pero con la reciente noticia no tenía el corazón para hacerlo, no cuando había muchas cosas de que hablar.

"Con calma, amigo." – le dijo Miroku también tratando de comportarse cuando se esposa le dedicó la mirada de regaño. – "Después de todo, estamos en familia, y la familia se dedica a regocijarse por este tipo de noticias, ¿no lo crees? No olvido cuando me enteré que mi querida iba a tener a estas hermosuras y al pequeño Komori."- dijo orgulloso.

"Como olvidarlo si cuando Kaede se los dijo, te sorprendiste tanto que te desmayaste." – contestó Shippo estando en el regazo de Kagome. – "Tuvimos que traer dos cubetas de agua para despertarte, ¿verdad, Sango?"

"Ya ni siquiera yo me sorprendí tanto. Y eso que te la pasabas pidiendo por ese momento toda tu vida. ¿Quién lo diría? – le dijo Sango moviendo los ojos a su esposo. A lo que Miroku solo rio nerviosamente.

_Pero yo no me lo esperé tan pronto. _Dijo para sus adentros mientras ponía la mano en su vientre. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por Shippo y también aprovechó para querer poner su patita. Levantando la cabeza para verla para que sintiera su pregunta, ella asintió permitiendo que pusiera su pequeña mano.

"¡Puedo sentirlo!" – dijo Shippo emocionado.

"¿En serio?" – gritó con la emoción contenida en ella para seguir con el zorrito.

"Si. Inuyasha ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí mirando cómo tonto?" – le preguntó Shippo. – "¿Quieres sentirlo tú también? Yo ya le pedí permiso a Kagome."

"¡Mira, Enano…!" – exclamó tomándolo de la cola.

"Va a ser interesante ver a Inuyasha criar a un niño…" – dijo Miroku.

"Lo bueno es que Kagome compensa la educación que Inuyasha carece…" – le contestó Sango. – "Yo sigo preocupada de lo que querrás enseñar a Komori cuando crezca."

"Pero mi vida, ¡le enseñaré a ser un caballero como yo!" – le dijo nervioso.

Sango ya se imaginaba a su hijo como la imagen viva de los hábitos pasados del monje. "¡Eso es a lo que le temo!" – le dijo por fin. Y los demás no pudieron evitar reír.

"¡Ya ves Monje!" – le reclamó sonriente Inuyasha.

"Ya quiero verte a ti con lo que te caerá pronto." – le dijo con la mirada traviesa.

"¿Qué?" – exclamaron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono.

"Déjalos, Miroku, ellos solos pueden arreglárselas y con gusto les ayudaremos." – dijo Sango dando un codazo.

"En fin… - interrumpió Kaede. – "creo después del incidente de hoy, es un alivio que nos quede está feliz noticia. – dirigió la mirada a los futuros padres. – "Ahora que inician una nueva etapa en sus vidas…"

Después de reunión de la tarde y luego de ayudar a reconstruir el techo de Miroku y Sango, cada quien se dedicó a marchar a sus hogares respectivos. Por su lado, Kagome contemplaba el cielo estrellado en un balcón fuera de su habitación, reafirmando una de las razones por las que adoraba estar en la Época Antigua. Solo una de ellas…

Miró hacia adentro notando que Inuyasha aún no llegaba de recoger la leña. Suspirando puso la mano nuevamente en el vientre, sin acabar de procesar lo que ocurrió.

_Sé que no está enfadado conmigo pero tampoco lo vi emocionado como el Monje Miroku dijo que se sintió cuando a Sango le pasó. ¿En verdad habrá querido esto? Alto ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa de repente? ¡Claro que sé que quiere! Pero, Inuyasha jamás ha sido de los que expresan abiertamente los sentimientos como alegría o amor profundo, aun si cuando lo demuestra es solo conmigo o cuando se trataba de…_

Unos ligeros golpes al piso, más bien pisadas la interrumpieron. Se paró y caminó por el pasillo hasta dar a la cocina y cuarto de reunión principal, donde encontró a Inuyasha colocando unos cuando leños en el fogón y guardando el resto en un gabinete en la esquina. Cuando volteo a verla, pudo sentir su mirada profunda como siempre la hacía sentir, como si esperara que dijera algo.

_Él sabe que tenemos que hablar ahora nosotros. Los dos…_ armándose de valor cerró los ojos y caminó hacia él. Cuando de pronto, la tomó en sus brazos como en incontables veces, mientras masajeaba su cabello con sus garras. Ella por su lado, aunque enternecida, estaba confundida.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"Necesitamos hablar…" – le dijo simplemente sin soltarla.

"Lo sé, vamos al cuarto." – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su mano.

Una vez ahí, se sentaron a la par en el mismo balcón de hace rato para ver la inmensidad del cielo. Permanecieron con la cercanía del otro en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Kagome quiso dar la primera palabra, pero fue sorprendida por la iniciativa de Inuyasha.

"¿Estas bien? Cuando ese ogro te atrapó…" – le preguntó

"Oh, sí. Descuida, no es la primera vez que alguien me envuelve con látigos." – dijo queriendo sonar relajada.

"Lo decía, también por…" – la volteo a ver esperando que entendiera la idea.

"Si, Inuyasha, estoy bien. Ambos lo estamos. Pero debo admitir que estuve un poco asustada."

"¿Te asustaste porque el monstruo fue el primero en anunciarlo?" – dijo queriendo sonar gracioso y serio al mismo tiempo. Incomodo.

"No." – le dijo bajando la cabeza. – "Me asusté porque tenía miedo de como reaccionarias al enterarte de esa forma."

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de la sorpresa cruzando con los de ella, notando que estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas. Ella continúo.

"¡Créeme que planeaba decírtelo después de la pelea pero no tenía idea de que al involucrarme…-tomó un respiro-…iba a darse cuenta de ello, ese ogro…!"

La abrazó nuevamente mientras ella limpiaba sus lágrimas en la tela contra su pecho.

"¿Eso es todo Kagome?" – le preguntó con la voz al hilo de la preocupación.

"¿Eh?" – levantó su cara del abrazo para cruzar su mirada con la de ella.

"¿Tuviste miedo por eso?" – le volvió a preguntar.

"¿Por qué preguntas si tuve miedo? ¡Claro que lo tuve! No esperaba como ibas a reaccionar o si de verdad tu querías…" – volvió a soltar llanto cubriéndolo con sus manos en su cara.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba estupefacto. ¿Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría? Estaba a punto de enfadarse de la frustración, pero consigo mismo. Seguía en la misma posición con ella. Cuando cree que todo lo que hace ella por los dos resultara en algo que lo enfadara, cuando se trata de algo al revés. Como esto. Creyendo que él está enfadado con ella por lo que acababa de llegar a sus vidas, era casi un insulto para él, y en ese mismo instante, le iba a probar lo contrario.

Tomó sus manos para apartarlas de su rostro y descubrir la tierna mirada desamparada de su mujer y antes de que ella protestara o dijera algo más, depositó un beso envolvente mientras ella se dejaba vencer por el sentimiento relajándose y profundizando más en el gesto.

Una vez separados, el comenzó.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que me acabas de dar, Kagome?" – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- "Me acabas de dar lo que creí que jamás merecería…"

"Sabes que lo mereces todo, Inuyasha, mereces ser feliz." – le dijo enternecida acariciando su mejilla.

"Y eso solo lo tengo contigo y mucho más." – dijo poniendo ahora su mano en la mejilla de ella y juntando sus frentes.

"Entonces, ¿estas feliz por…"

"¿Bromeas? En mi vida me había imaginado ser padre, mucho menos después de crecer sin uno."

"Tu padre siempre estuvo contigo, protegiéndote, allá arriba…" – dijo levantando la cara al cielo iluminado de estrellas. – "Así como tú lo estarás para él o ella... – tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su vientre. -…aquí y siempre."

"Claro que si…" – dijo bajando ahora la mirada a la mano en su vientre.

"¿Sabes algo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Espero que sea igual a ti." – le dijo sonriendo.

"Déjame adivinar ¿lo dices por las orejas? – le dijo arqueando una ceja.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" – le dijo con sarcasmo y masajeando una de sus orejas.

"Bueno, yo espero que sea igual a ti."

Creyendo que lo decía porque quiere que nazca humano. Bajó la mirada pero Inuyasha le depositó otro beso para cambiar cualquier pensamiento para sustituirlo por otro de su parte.

"Igual de adorable y puro." – le dijo finalmente sonrojándose levemente.

Enternecida lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sonriendo a mas no poder.

"¿No estas nervioso, entonces?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Olvídalo, creo que debo ser yo la nerviosa." – le dijo soltando el abrazo para acostarse.

"Kagome, ¿Por qué lo dices?" – le demandó.

"Ya ven a dormir, Inuyasha."

"No hasta que me digas."

"Abajo." – lo mandó al suelo antes de que llegara a la cama. – Siento que tendré que educarte a ti también… - dijo suspirando hasta caer en el sueño.


	9. El Buen Preparativo

Pues nada nuevo que reportar ahora... continuamos

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

El tiempo corrió a paso permitido por los ciclos del día y la noche. Una vez que la pareja estelar comenzó sus días posteriores a la noticia, la vida a su alrededor tomó una esencia más gratificante con la vida. Inuyasha, por ejemplo, si antes despertaba de buen humor junto a ella, ahora más por el hecho de sentir esa felicidad nacer dentro de él y que rara vez se refleja en su rostro, esa felicidad que empieza fácilmente al sentir su mano sobre el vientre de su mujer. Ella, por su lado, la ilusión de tener un hijo vino de forma natural. Como la trascendencia entre las etapas de su vida. Y ahora su naturaleza la guiaba por otra fase de su vida, y una en la que no caminara sola. Lo único que desearía haber tenido más guía es el efecto secundario del esperar un bebé; y con ello también la orientación de su pareja para tener lo necesario y evitar que pierda la cabeza, de ambos, por los próximos nueve meses.

"Inuyash-"

"Si, Kagome, ¿necesitas algo? ¿te duele?" – dijo inmediatamente llegando frente a ella atento a cualquier petición.

"No, solamente quería decirte que iré con Sango a buscar más paja y ramas para la temporada de invierno. – notó su cara atenta con ella. Algo sumamente raro en él. – "¿Por qué me ves así? Ya te dije que estoy bien.

"¿Segura que debes hacer eso?"

"Inuyasha, no dejaré que Sango lo haga sola, aprovechando que Miroku tiene que cuidar a los niños hoy, podemos hablar juntas y de paso pasarla bien."

"P-pero, recuerda que la anciana dijo que no te esforzaras mucho…"

"Apenas llevo unas semanas, no 8 meses. No estoy tan invalida, aun puedo hacer unas cosas." – le dijo con las manos en las cinturas.

"Si, pero, eso no significa que no deba estar al pendiente de ti."

"Lo sé y te lo agradezco." – le dijo sonriendo.

"Aun así, pienso que mejor debo ir contigo." – le dijo Inuyasha.

"Creí que irías a patrullar el bosque por la tarde como siempre lo haces." – le dijo extrañada.

"¿Y dejarte aquí sola donde un monstruo puede atacarte? Ni lo sueñes."

"Inuyasha ya te dije que no estoy tan indefensa. ¿Acaso soy tan inútil con un arco y flechas?" – le preguntó.

"No, Kagome, no lo decía por eso." – le dijo suspirando con una sonrisa relajada acercándose a ella hasta tener sus rostros a solo centímetros.

"¿Inuyasha?" – no podía esconder un poco de sonrojo de eso y la curiosidad. El entonces puso su mano sobre su vientre y volteaba a mirarla a los ojos. No pudo evitar suspirar por la silenciosa respuesta. _Lo dice por…Oh…._ – "¿No es increíble?"

"Quien diría que pronto tendré un enano corriendo por aquí."

"¿Mucho trabajo para ti entonces?"

"Si con trabajo te puedo cuidar a ti."

"Sé que podrás." – puso su mano sobre la suya aun en su vientre. "¿Quién crees que ha evitado que me devoraran durante cierto viaje de hace tiempo?"

"¿Cuándo no?" – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Ya, loquito, en serio, sé que te preocupas por mí, ya te quiero ver cuando pase el tiempo." – dijo comenzando a caminar fuera de la cabaña hacia la aldea.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" – vio que ella se iba alejando cada vez más. – "¡Kagome, Ya dime a que te refieres!"

"No grites, Inuyasha, aún es muy temprano." – le contestó ya casi llegando entre las primeras chozas.

"¿No vas a decirme o qué?" – preguntó con su característico enfado cómico.

"¿Decirte que?"

"¡Señorita Kagome!" – su conversación fue cortada por la voz de una de las aldeanas, Sayuri.- "Buenos días, señor Inuyasha." - estando frente a ellos, los saludó con una reverencia.

"¿Si, Sayuri? ¿Necesitas algo?" - preguntó Kagome.

"No, verá, tengo esto para usted." – Sayuri le entregó un pequeño cesto con frutos y algas. – "Bueno, debo irme, con permiso. Vaya con cuidado." – dijo alejándose, dejando a la pareja confundida.

"¡Espera, Sayuri! ¿Para qué es esto?" – preguntó Kagome.

"¡Es por su condición! Me dijeron que era un excelente aperitivo durante este tiempo y ayuda al cansancio." – después se marchó al pequeño mercado al centro de la aldea.

"¿Condición? ¿A qué crees que se haya referido?" – le preguntó a Inuyasha, quien curiosamente inspeccionaba el contenido del cesto en sus manos, para luego encoger los hombros.

"¡Keh! ¿Cómo voy a saber yo?"

Comenzaron a caminar lado a lado, por lo que sería el sendero principal que conecta a varias chozas con un centro comerciante en el medio. Kagome dejó la curiosidad de lado por el cesto y decidió disfrutar el día en la aldea de paseo con Inuyasha. _Son raras las ocasiones que podemos pasear así, usualmente no le gusta con gente a nuestro alrededor ya que prefiere en el bosque, pero ¿a quién engaña? Sabe que la aldea lo respeta ahora. ¿Hmm?_

No sabía si era mera coincidencia en la dirección o eran más las personas que los veían al pasar, y no eran miradas de repulsión o extrañeza pero rostros neutrales que reflejaban curiosidad. _Quizá les sorprende que estemos los dos muy temprano ¿Verdad? _

Inuyasha también comenzó a notar las miradas múltiples hacia los dos. Era evidente por el gruñido que emanaba de su garganta al no tolerar ser observado de esa manera por cualquiera a su alrededor, y pudo gruñir y tan solo ignorarlos, de no ser por la extrañeza al ver que las miradas no eran despectivas, sino ¿alentadoras? Como si aldea viera natural y alegre su caminata por ahí.

"Inuyasha, ¿no sientes que la gente nos mira raro?" – le preguntó por fin.

"Si…" – dijo en señal de alerta.

"Bueno, igual puede que les sorprenda que-" – pausó lo que iba a decir cuando Inuyasha se paró frente a un mostrador con unos aldeanos.

"¿Y ustedes que miran?" – se dirigió a ellos luego que estos se voltearon fingiendo no saber nada, pero escondiendo sonrisas. – "Que molestia, ¿Qué acaso nunca me han visto caminar o qué?"

"Inuyasha, no creo que estén mirándonos así por eso."

_Tengo el presentimiento que ya sé porque nos miran así…._

"¿Entonces?" – preguntó Inuyasha.

"Señorita Kagome, Joven Inuyasha, ¡que gusto verlos por aquí!" - dijo acercándose el anciano Yosuke con una carreta.

"Buen día, señor Yosuke." – lo saludó Kagome. – "Veo que hay buen clima para la siembra."

"Como nunca lo ha sido. Si, esta temporada fue una bendición con la escasez de monstruos atemorizando, y ahora que todo el mundo descansa de eso, también está feliz por la otra gran noticia." – respondió con una gran sonrisa sabia mientras limpiaba con un trapo sus frutos en la carreta.

"¿Gran noticia?" – preguntó Inuyasha.

"Si, algunos admiten haberlos tomado por sorpresa pero no se niega que fue algo predestinado."

"Disculpe, señor Yosuke, pero no logramos entender a qué se refiere. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que nos miren asi?" – preguntó nerviosa.

El anciano Yosuke se rio levemente como todo anciano en regocijo, dejando a la pareja perpleja y sin entender que pasaba. "Estos jóvenes de hoy tan distraídos. Me sorprende, señorita, que aún no sepa que ya muchos se han enterado." – y con eso tomó su carreta aun riéndose muy bajo. Kagome ya tenían la idea.

"I-inuyasha…¿no creerás que-?" – nerviosamente dirigió la mirada donde estaba Rin charlando animadamente con otros niños y señoras en un puesto de verduras.

"¿Kagome? ¿Sabes qué pasa?" – preguntó confundido. Mientras ella se dirigía corriendo hacia donde estaba Rin.

"¡Rin!"

"Oh, Señorita Kagome, ¿Cómo está?" - Kagome se puso a su altura poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, tomando un respiro.

"Rin…¿anduviste diciendo a todo el mundo?" – le preguntó nerviosa.

"Si."

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó de nuevo luego que Inuyasha estaba junto a ella, escuchando.

"Lo que pasa es que la anciana Kaede me pidió que recogiera unos suplementos para usted aquí en el mercado. Y cuando me preguntaron para quien era les dije que para usted. Además, me dijo que podía gritarlo una vez que el señor Inuyasha supiera del cachorro ¿recuerda?" – dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Inuyasha en un tono más elevado.

"Pues, si, Rin, pero, ¿qué tienen que ver los suplementos con que sean para mí?

Antes de que Rin pudiera contestar, Chikako, la señora del puesto enfrente de ellos, respondió. "Verá, señorita, los suplementos que encargó la señora Kaede son especiales para el tratamiento alimenticio de una mujer durante los primeros meses de embarazo. Se preparan para contrarrestar mareos también." – dijo sonriente junto con Rin.

"A la señorita Sango también le sirvió" – respondió Rin por ultimo.

Kagome no sabía si sentirse abrumada o avergonzada que toda la aldea supiera de su estado, Inuyasha por su parte estaba más rojo que su traje, sabiendo que la aldea entera ya se enteró que ellos…Entonces, ¿la aldea en realidad estaban feliz al respecto? No sabía cómo pensar al respecto, a pesar de que supieran que estaban juntos, la idea de traer un niño mitad bestia es despectiva para las personas de las aldeas, según su experiencia.

"Es maravilloso que sean bendecidos con algo así, señorita." – añadió Chikako. – "Por favor, cuídese, son tiempos difíciles para una sacerdotisa el que tenga hijos.

"Gracias." – dijo tímidamente mientras Chikako regresaba adentro de su choza.

"Señor Inuyasha, ¿se encuentra bien?" – preguntó Rin.

"Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?" – dijo entre dientes.

Kagome no estaba convencida. ¿Se molestó? En ese momento, Inuyasha, quiso salir corriendo pero un "Abajo" de Kagome lo detuvo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" – preguntó frustrado.

"Algo te pasa y no quieres decirme."

"¿A mí? Nada me pasa." – dijo levantándose.

"¿En serio?" – insistió.

"Si, Kagome. Es solo que…"- ¿_No está enfadada ella?_

"¿Si?" – dijo acercándose más a él.

"…Nada. Olvídalo." – dijo encogiendo los hombros siguiendo caminando.

"Inuyasha…" – dijo casi en susurros. – "Rin, ¿puedes decirle a Sango que enseguida estaré con ella?" – la niña asintió un poco confundida y se fue trotando del lado contrario del camino. Cuando se apartó de ella, la sacerdotisa comenzó a caminar alcanzando a su marido.

_Debe sentir pena porque la aldea se haya enterado, pero no entiendo ¿acaso que cree que jamás se iban a enterar? _Vio como caminaba distraído en su mente. _Se ve que aún tiene miedo, igual que yo._

"Inuyasha." – lo llamó estando a lado de el al mismo paso, haciendo que se detuviera.

"Discúlpame Kagome, pero…"

"¿No hablamos ya de esto? Ya verás que pronto nos acostumbraremos, recuerda que es algo nuevo, para los dos."

"¿Estas segura de eso?" – la miró un tanto triste a los ojos.

"Mira a todos los aldeanos, están felices por nosotros, ¿no te da gusto? Nuestro bebé va a crecer en un hogar rodeado de gente que lo querrá. Y todo gracias a ti y a todos nuestros amigos."

"Kagome…" – de no ser porque estaban en plena luz del día, la estrecharía en sus brazos con todo el amor para ella. Había olvidado por completo que ya debía dejar atrás su pasado atormentado y mirar el futuro brillante que le esperaba. Solamente suspiró dedicándole una sonrisa más a su esposa, de las que mucho más se merecía.

"Eres una mujer bastante extraña." – le dijo.

"¿Cómo?" – Inuyasha inmediatamente puso su brazo para acercarla a él y susurrarle al oído.

"Pero eres mía." – se dejó suspirar por aquellas palabras que rara vez oye de su parte y se relajó. Cuando de pronto, una bolita de felpa de zorro sale disparada hacia los brazos de Kagome.

"¡Hola, Kagome! ¡Inuyasha!" - dijo Shippo.

"¡Shippo! ¿Cómo estás?" – preguntó Kagome.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu entrenamiento de zorro?" – le preguntó Inuyasha.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo que esté aquí? Ahora que voy a tener un hermanito tengo que cuidar de Kagome ahora que soy más fuerte." – dijo airoso.

"Solo cuando te conviene te haces el fuerte, además yo me encargo de proteger a Kagome."

"Oye Inuyasha, ¿y quién te va a proteger a ti?" – le dijo en una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿De qué hablas, enano?" – preguntó confundido junto con Kagome.

Por supuesto que nadie le advirtió, incluso ni siquiera recordó el manojo de nervios que se tornó Miroku cuando Sango esperaba a las gemelas. Una situación en la que ninguna de sus batallas lo había preparado y no tenía forma de defenderse de ello. Sabía que Kagome era valiente y fuerte, pero una cualidad que de verdad lo sorprendía era el miedo que podía influir por sus emociones al límite. Y en estos momentos, ni la máxima técnica de colmillo de acero le podía dar seguridad. Tres palabras: cambios de humor.

"¡ABAJO!" - el estruendo fue tan grande que otro cráter se formó en la tierra. Kagome estaba pasando por su segundo mes de embarazo y su metabolismo empezó a desempeñar los cambios que pasa una mujer embarazada para acomodar el desarrollo del bebé. Gracias a la guía de la anciana Kaede, Sango y otras mujeres de la aldea pudo tomar nota de lo que ocurriría y eso incluye su conocimiento de su vida futura. Pero a él, nadie le advirtió, más que los comentarios sarcásticos del monje.

"¡Perdón, Inuyasha, no fue mi intención, de repente me sentí mareada…!" – dijo sonando arrepentida y triste de lastimarlo sin siquiera querer.

"Tranquila, no lo haces a propósito…." – dijo levantándose con dificultad del cráter. – Yo tuve la culpa, no debí dejar que tomaras ese canasto." – se arrepintió cuando vio oscurecer su mirada.

"¿¡Ahora resulta que soy inútil, porque estoy ASI?!" – explotó de nuevo.

_Alguien allá arriba me odia. ¿Por qué a mí?_ Pensó mientras buscaba una forma de calmarla antes de que lo mandara al suelo de nuevo.

"No te ves bien, amigo, ¿déjame adivinar? ¿Los famosos cambios de humor?" – bromeo Miroku junto a él mientras recogían la paga de uno de sus exorcismos.

"¡Pudiste haberme advertido!" – le gruñó.

"Oye, ¿no te fue suficiente ver como estaba yo cuando a Sango le pasó? Calma, novato, solo es por un corto tiempo."

"¡Y mientras tanto aguantaré a una Kagome molesta, triste, seria, feliz al mismo tiempo pagando el precio tragando tierra!"

Miroku no pudo evitar reír ampliamente al ver que su amigo la tenía peor. _Aunque no sabe cómo dan tanto pavor Sango…_

Llegaron al cuarto mes de embarazo y los cambios de humor fueron reemplazados por algo más: apetito irregular. Inuyasha tuvo que tener cuidado de no hacer ningún comentario para no enfrentarse a una sacerdotisa furiosa, y con trabajo pudo acostumbrarse a ver a su mujer aumentar el tamaño del vientre poco a poco. No podía engañar a nadie sobre la idea de estar feliz de que dentro de ella, su mujer, estaba creciendo su herencia.

"¡Tía Kagome ya tiene pancita!" – gritaron las gemelas felices sabiendo que pronto era la hora.

"Niñas, con calma, aún falta tiempo." – les dijo Sango jugando con Komori. – "Por cierto, Kagome, ¿no sabes si existirá alguna diferencia de un nacimiento hibrido con el de un humano o monstruo?"

"¿A qué te refieres, Sango?"

"Los seres humanos gestan en un lapso de nueve meses, mientras que los monstruos o seres sobrenaturales en seis. ¿Cuánto tiempo será para un hibrido?"

"No lo sé, aunque creo que tiene mucho que ver con la mezcla de sangre."

"En tu unión hay más sangre humana que demonio, así que creo que probablemente nazca más humano, pero…"

"Pero…?" – preguntó Kagome.

"¿No sientes que algo está apresurándote? – esperaba que con ello se diera cuenta.

"¿Qué cosa?" - miró entonces su vientre y notó que era demasiado grande para ser de cuatro meses de embarazo.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Sango? ¿Crees que salga más como Inuyasha que yo?

"Solamente lo digo para que te cuides, no quisiera que haya complicaciones."

"Tranquila, Sango, no habrá, lo sé." – dijo sobando su vientre.

Pasó el quinto mes demasiado rápido y ya se estaban haciendo preparativos emocionales para la nueva llegada. Pero aun así faltaba algo más, y en una noche de luna nueva decidió platicarlo con él.

"Inuyasha ¿Por qué no elegimos nombres ahora?" – le preguntó estando frente a la fogata de su casa a su lado.

"¿Hmm? Oh, pues, no sé, cualquiera que elijas está bien."

"Me gustaría que fuera un nombre con significado, anda, elijamos entre los dos."

"Bien…" – se quedó pensando unos segundos, pero luego fueron minutos.

"Ten cuidado, no te vayas a lastimar…" – le dijo Kagome.

"Es que no se me ocurre nada…" – dijo suspirando.

"Pues a mí me gusta Nozomi."

"¿Nozomi? ¿Para el niño?"

"Es de niña, y ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que será niño?" – le preguntó.

"¡Keh! Es obvio que necesito un varón sano como hijo." – dijo victorioso.

"Tú y todo hombre en el mundo…" – dijo volteando los ojos.

"¿Ah sí? Y tú solo quieres una niña para arrullar. Y ¿Por qué Nozomi?"

"Porque significa esperanza y sueños. No lo sé, lo sentí adecuado después de todo lo que pasamos, igual aun no sabremos si será niño o niña. ¿Qué nombre elegirías tú? Si fuera niño, a mí me gustaría ponerle Yuuta."

"¿Yuuta?" – preguntó poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella para abrazarla.

"Si, por ti."

¿Por MI? – preguntó una vez más.

"Si, por que Yuuta significa valiente." – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Y el no pudo evitar enternecerse por ello.

"En ese caso, yo la llamaría Mana si fuera niña."

"¿Mana, porque?" – entonces Inuyasha tomó sus manos y besó sus nudillos y los puso en su pecho, justo en el corazón."

"Por eso."

"¿Y si fuera niño?" – dijo tiernamente.

"¿Hmm? Ah en ese caso lo llamaría, Tetsu."

"Espera, ¿Tetsu?"

"Si, por mi espada, Colmillo de acero."

_Ya sabía que era demasiado tierno para ser cierto, solo pasa cuando es humano y muestra sus sentimientos por mí y me sale con eso. _

Suspiró resignada y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

"Solo espero que podamos con esto de ser padres." – dijo Inuyasha.

"Me has cuidado por todo este tiempo, no creo que tengas problema."


	10. El Comienzo Apremiante

**N/A: ** El principio les sonará muy familiar. Se retorna al capitulo en que Kagome tuvo ese sueño y a la vez le trae otro sentido. Ustedes sabran como interpretarlo.

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

Desde la más alta montaña hasta el más profundo charco, los rayos del sol tocan la tierra por igual, la luna se eleva y cambia su posición de acuerdo al ciclo que le corresponde sin la consideración de la tierra y sus habitantes. Y todas las criaturas viven de acuerdo a su naturaleza. Entonces ¿en que se basa el caos entre las razas? Sabios creen que se debe a las tradiciones y paradigmas que prohíben la adaptación a cambios por miedo a destruir cimientos de creencias antiguas de cada especie. Los seres humanos y las criaturas sobrenaturales, incluso diferenciándose de los animales, marcan sus propias leyes innatas por la misma razón por la que la luz y la oscuridad requieren el equilibrio y al mismo tiempo son antítesis: para proteger su base natural. De lo contrario, ¿Cómo explicaríamos la discriminación, la crueldad, la tortura hacia especies que no son como uno o piensan distinto? Por miedo. El miedo es el alimento del depredador y su presa reboza de ello si desconoce sus principios y base natural. Así funciona la vida y su ley. La oscuridad, el miedo y la muerte no serían nada sin la luz, la esperanza y la vida. Coexisten así como las criaturas aprenden a vivir con la guía de sus ancestros en un mundo cada vez más complejo naturalmente y aquellos que son capaces de desafiar y entregar su legado como los grandes héroes son escasos. Como el Gran General Perro, o la sacerdotisa que inconscientemente creo la Perla de Shikon en una batalla interminable. Ellos así como otros, son prueba irrefutable que los paradigmas se pueden cambiar: un gran monstruo canino de talla legendaria puede entregar su vida por una humana y recién nacido, y una sacerdotisa con la suficiente valentía para sacrificar su vida también por el fin de una lucha. Por algo existen los paradigmas y por algo cambian, así la vida evoluciona y las especies también.

O al menos así piensa ella, por ejemplo, una vez estando en el sueño que creyó jamás vivir _de nuevo. _

"¿Qué significa esto?" – se dijo a si misma mientras confirmaba su alrededor. El bosque era igual, las perlas seguían siendo cinco, ahí estaba la pared con el jeroglífico de la araña y por si fuera poco, también la estatua de la mujer embarazada.

Se habría acostumbrado a relajarse y tratar de descifrar el sueño y la razón por la que volvía a verlo, de no ser porque algo más la incitó al escalofrío.

No era una niña como la última vez y no estaba embarazada.

Intentó pensar que su subconsciente no quería tomar en cuenta sus recuerdos infantiles y quizá por eso era de la edad que tenía en ese momento real. Pero, ¿Qué hay de la idea de que no está embarazada en ese sueño? Ignoró el hecho y comenzó a tomar una de las perlas en el suelo.

_Son blancas…al menos ya no escucho esas voces molestas._ Nada la aliviaba en ese sueño más que nunca volver a revivir esa absurda broma de su nombre. Pero de todo, lo que la inquietaba más es el por qué esta esa estatua y que significa para ella. Seguía con el mismo estado que el sueño anterior, con el vientre atravesado y medio abierto con la criatura retorciéndose de dolor. Le daba náuseas y pena, más que nada tristeza y terror porque deseaba con toda su alma no ver eso considerando que estaba esperando una vida dentro de ella. Cerrando los ojos forzándose a sí misma quitar esa horrible imagen, algo la forzó a abrirlos con toda la curiosidad.

Ahí, alrededor de la estatua y tomados de la mano formando un circulo, giraban en señal de rito. Le asustó el hecho que podría tratarse de los niños que la molestaban antes pero fácilmente lo superó al ver que sus rostros parecían de muñecas de trapo y bailaban en círculo de una forma incomoda, estaban tristes y a la vez parecían estar jugando. Ahora si tenía miedo.

Queriendo armarse de valor para enfrentar su sueño aprovechando estar consciente de ello, se acercó a la escena para hace algo característico de ella. Exigir respuestas tercamente.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó con la mayor calma que pudo exhalar.

Los niños no reaccionaron.

"Por favor…" – imploró. – "Solo quiero saber que significa todo esto. ¿Podrían ayudarme?"

Sin respuesta aun.

Tomó mayor fuerza en la voz. "¿Acaso los conozco? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pueden darme al menos una señal, ¿saben?" – notando que era invisible ante ellos, se exasperó considerando que la primera vez la molestaron y ahora la ignoran. –"¿Pueden POR FAVOR decirme que hago aquí?" _Es como hablar con Inuyasha, NO ESCUCHAN._

"¿¡Pueden dejar de dar vueltas en este horrible sueño y decirme que ocurre?!" – y al son de terminar su grito, dejaron de girar. – "¿Por favor?"

Soltaron sus manos y la miraron con los ojos negros que colgaban de lo que sería su rostro. Kagome ya se arrepintió de preguntar. Optó por correr o gritar para sacarse del sueño cuando de pronto uno de ellos habló.

"El ave enjaulada…" – dijo solamente uno de los niños.

_Ay no…ya había escuchado eso antes…_

"…que se desliza como la grulla y al tortuga…" – añadió una niña.

"¿El ave? ¿Grulla? ¿Qué quieren decir? ¡Ya les dije que no quiero jugar! Por favor, como elementos de mi sueño deben saber cuánto detesto ese juego, a menos que su objetivo sea el de torturarme…" – dijo Kagome para luego concentrarse en la mujer de en medio y aprovechar que ya prestaron atención. – "¿Quién es ella?" – les preguntó.

"Ella…es el comienzo…" – le contestó un niño.

_Genial…más acertijos…._

"Oigan, quiero creer que no son fantasmas de sueños que asustan o torturan, así que pueden por favor explicarme porque estoy viendo todo eso…" – entonces recordó el consejo de Kaede para descifrar su sueño. Solo ella podía saberlo, así que solo debía recolectar todos los indicios y así comprenderlos. _Quizá hay una razón para que este soñándolo otra vez…_

"Niños, ¿esa araña significa Naraku?" – les preguntó.

"Es el dibujo del que teje los destinos…" – respondió una niña.

"¿Teje los destinos? Tiene sentido. Naraku literalmente ató nuestras vidas a diferentes caminos y eso." – dijo analizando poco a poco. – "¿Qué hay de las perlas? ¿Es por Shikon?"

"Cinco son los puntos de la estrella. La estrella guía."

_De acuerdo, eso no ayuda…_ "Está bien, ¿Qué me dicen de la estatua? ¿Ella es el comienzo? ¿Qué significa?"

"Todo fin tiene un comienzo, todo comienzo marca la llegada de vida." – respondió una niña detrás del grupo. – "La madre es la jaula que renueva la vida del ave."

_Esto es cada vez más confuso… Alto… _Entonces por un instante las piezas parecían juntarse y formar el mensaje. Cinco perlas, cinco puntas, las perlas simbolizan una estrella. La araña no necesariamente se refiere al mal que hizo Naraku sino al hecho que tejió sus destinos y la unió con lo que vivió en la lucha de hace tres años. La madre es el comienzo. Pensó. Tres palabras clave: estrella, destino tejido y comienzo. Tienen mucho en común considerando su experiencia pero aun así no le daba un mensaje concreto. Pero faltaba algo más…

"¿Qué hay del bebé? Si la madre es el comienzo ¿Qué es el bebé?"

"El no nacido… no lo logró" – le respondió la niña de nuevo.

Se entristeció y quiso llorar en ese momento. Se refería a que el niño no sobrevivió. Eso explicaba la herida de la lanza. Pero entonces, no murió por parto accidental, sino por ataque. ¿Quién lo mató?

"¿De quién es esa lanza? ¿Quién lo mató? – preguntó desesperada.

Nadie le respondió. Y todos los niños comenzaron a caminar hacia ella y dos de ellos tomaron ambas de sus manos para guiarla más hacia la estatua. Al estar prácticamente frente a ella, tragó lentamente y miró a los niños volver a pararse de lado de la estatua.

"La lanza es el símbolo del ataque y la amenaza en contra del inocente." – dijo un niño. – "El no nacido no pudo defenderse porque la jaula estaba cerrada y la estrella guía no llegó a él. La araña no pudo tejer su destino. Por eso la lanza lo alcanzó."

La sacerdotisa comenzó a sentir el terror recorrer su columna vertebral. Estaban hablando de una criatura que no pudo nacer por el infortunio. _Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? A menos que… _el mensaje tomó forma. Su nombre, y su significado con el juego, los niños literalmente estaban recitándolo ahora mismo. Pero entonces, ¿el juego hablaba de un aborto? ¿Ella fue nombrada después de un canto que narraba el infortunio de una criatura que no pudo nacer? _No puede ser, ¡imposible! Mi madre me puso ese nombre por la perla, porque parecía…una…estrella… _Mitad del acertijo estaba resuelto. La estrella y el canto estaban unidos en significado, la araña también refería a ella. Entonces solo quiere decir que la mujer…

_No…no…no ¡NO!_ Gritó en su mente mientras su rostro expresaba el pánico contenido. El sueño, la estrella, el dibujo las perlas formando una estrella, todo señalaba algo: ella. Estaba advertida, su sueño no es más que una visión, un presagio, advirtiéndole algo. Y el solo ver la estatua fijamente de nuevo y juntando las piezas del rompecabezas fue suficiente para querer evitar que los niños le revelaran más, por miedo a que fuera cierto lo que temía.

La estatua era ella.

"¡NO!" – gritó de forma agonizante causando que todo se oscureciera y solo quedara el punzante dolor frio en su cuerpo.

"¿¡Kagome?! ¿¡Que ocurre?!" – le gritó su esposo tratando de despertarla de la pesadilla. _No otra vez. _

Seguía retorciéndose en su lugar hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos de golpe, sudando y respirando de forma pesada, con el miedo aun en sus ojos, mezclado con lágrimas. Balbuceando nerviosa revisó su alrededor aun ignorando la confusión y preocupación de su pareja. Cuando puso la mano en su abultado vientre, respiró con fuerza tratando de calmarse por el susto. Su bebe seguía ahí.

"Kagome, reacciona, por favor…" – la llamó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. – "¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

La tuvo y esta vez fue diferente. Lo notó por lo alterada que estaba y lo mucho que quería poner sus brazos sobre su vientre.

"Tranquila, fue un mal sueño, estoy aquí…" – le aseguró sintiendo que está más calmada. – "¿Puedes decirme que soñaste?"

Se soltó a llorar de nuevo poniendo sus manos sobre la tela de su pecho atrayéndolo más a ella. "Fue horrible…" – dijo entre sollozos. – "No puedo decírtelo."

"Kagome…" – se sentía miserable no poder protegerla de las pesadillas. – "Por favor, si no me lo dices, no dormiré tranquilo."

Si se lo decía, estaría prácticamente poniendo a ambos en estado de estrés total. Aun no sabia si se trataba en verdad de un mal presagio o un simple mal sueño. Pero las coincidencias eran demasiadas.

"Nuestro bebé…" – dijo sintiendo las lágrimas salir para una segunda ronda.

"¿Qué tiene?"

"….nuestro hijo corre peligro, Inuyasha. ¡Tengo miedo!" – gritó en lo último temblando. Y volviendo a hundir su cara en su pecho.

"¿Qué dices?" – ahora él estaba temblando. – "Kagome ¿de qué hablas? ¿Que viste en tu sueño?"

"El sueño que acabo de tener, fue el mismo que tuve hace meses cuando me desperté a la mitad de la noche también…" – lo recordó junto con ella y se puso más nervioso. "Solo que ahora, me estaba diciendo que la estatua de la mujer era yo y…y… ¡mi bebé podía morir!"

La abrazó fuertemente tratando de no lastimarla, también temblando. _No puede ser… ¡NO! No permitiré que algo así ocurra. Lo juro. Esto no puede ser. Ahora que por fin Kagome y yo estamos juntos y tendremos una familia, hay algo allá afuera que trata de arrebatármelo… _

"No permitiré que eso pase." – dijo con firmeza y voz en hilo. Kagome levantó la mirada sintiendo la fortaleza de su parte. – "Estarás bien, ya lo veras, Kagome."

"Tengo miedo, Inuyasha. Tengo miedo de que mi pesadilla este prediciendo…algo…"

"¡No! Escúchame, te juré que te protegería con mi vida, y eso también va para el cachorro." – Dijo abrazándola más mientras ella respiraba más tranquilamente para dormirse.

_Pero, ¿y si no me puedes proteger del peligro en un parto?_

La mañana se levantó por el inicio del otoño y con ello las primeras mudanzas de las hojas marrones. Las montañas fueron las primeras en ser acariciadas por el amanecer despertando a cierta familia de la especie canina ancestral en el este.

"¡Koga!" – llamó la líder hembra de lobo saliendo de su cueva buscando a su marido.

"¡Si! ¿Necesitas algo, Ayame?" – preguntó bajando del peñasco frente a la entrada.

"¿Qué haces tan temprano afuera? Recuerda que hoy debías ayudarme a mandar unos mensajeros con mi abuelo. – le dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Está bien, descuida, necesitaba vigilar algo, es todo…"

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

"No sé, pero tengo la impresión que algo se acerca, ni idea de que sea…" – dijo serio.

"Vamos, la región está tranquila, tal vez solo estas nervioso porque no hay ataques a las tribus desde hace un tiempo y también porque…" – dijo tímidamente mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva viendo salir a Ginta con alguien más en brazos.

"Perdone, Señora Ayame, se despertó antes…" – le dijo entregándole el pequeño cachorro de 8 meses.

"¿No se supone que debias vigilarlo, Ginta? Para eso te encargo…" – le dijo Koga.

"Perdona, jefe, es que se despierta repentinamente y se exalta mucho." – dijo empezando a caminar de vuelta. – "Llámeme si necesita algo, disculpen."

"Gracias, Ginta." – dijo Ayame con el niño en sus brazos. – "Tu, sí que eres igual a tu padre." – le dijo haciendo cosquillas al cachorro de lobo de ojos verdes con cabello oscuro y una colita de felpa café.

"No hagas eso, no lo estoy entrenando para que le des cosquillas y lo mimes."

"Mira quien habla, señor estricto, debe saber que nuestro hijo merece un poco de cariño de vez en cuando." – dijo bajando al niño al piso mientras gateaba persiguiendo una rana.

"Solo digo que si va a ser mi heredero y el siguiente líder de la tribu debe ser serio."

"Y yo digo que como su padre debes alentarlo también a que se relaje un poco y no ande peleando todo el tiempo. Por algo quería una niña." – dijo haciendo puchero y entrando a la cueva junto con el cachorro.

"Mujeres…" – dijo en una mueca.

"Koga…"

"¡Si!" – respondió de inmediato con miedo a que lo escuchara.

"¿Hace mucho que no visitamos a nuestros amigos el monje y la exterminadora, verdad?"

"Si te refieres a la misma aldea donde esta esa bestia, entonces no."

"Pero, siento que después de todo lo que pasaron y como nos ayudaron es mejor si los visitáramos de vez en cuando. Además, se supone que ustedes se llevan mejor ¿no?" – dijo arqueando una ceja.

"Eso no quiere decir que seamos compadres…" - dijo haciendo otra mueca molesta.

Ayame suspiró. "Pobre…"

"¿Qué? ¿Y ahora porque sientes lastima por el?"

"Pues si lo que me dijeron mis lobos cuando pasaron de largo por su aldea es cierto, el joven Inuyasha debe sentirse solo y triste, siendo que Kagome se fue desde hace tres años."

Eso lo atacó de sorpresa. "E-espera, Ayame, ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Kagome se regresó a su hogar, Koga. Mis lobos nunca la han visto en todo este tiempo ahí y escucharon que el monje y la exterminadora dijeron algo sobre volver a su casa."

"No lo sabía…" – dijo cabizbajo. _Esa bestia… no me imagino como se ha de sentir…_

"Por eso pienso que lo más amable de nuestra parte es visitarlos y levantarles el ánimo. Han pasado años ahora."

"Si tu quieres, pero, ¿Qué pasara con Takuto?"

"¿No es obvio? Nos llevaremos al bebe."

"No voy a llevar a mi hijo ante un hibrido."

"No seas inmaduro, Koga." – le dijo entrando a la cueva. – "Iremos mañana. Y punto."

Koga resignado al ver que con su mujer no se discutía, revisó la zona de nuevo antes de entrar a su hogar.

"¡¿Habla en serio, Señorita Kagome?!" – preguntó exaltado Miroku. Les había contado los sucesos de su mente la noche anterior, a todos reunidos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Ella solo asintió.

"Nunca creí que ese sueño de antes volvería a atacar y esta vez confirma mi mal presentimiento." – contestó Kaede con obvia preocupación.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" – preguntó Shippo aferrándose a las ropas de la sacerdotisa joven.

Kaede tomó aire. "Algo amenaza a la criatura que pronto darás a luz, Kagome." Ante la declaración de Kaede, todos miraron con terror en rostro pálido de los futuros padres.

"¡No lo permitiré!" – exclamó Inuyasha azotando un puño en el piso de madera. – "¡Buscaré al demonio que intenta hacerle algo y lo mataré!"

"Dudo que sepamos qué es lo que quiere hacer daño por la ambigüedad de la visión."

"Así es Inuyasha, hay que calmarnos y no dejar que la furia nuble nuestro juicio. Es comprensible que te preocupe la seguridad de la señorita y la de tu hijo pero no es sabio adelantarse hasta saber."

"¿¡Y que se supone que haga, monje?!"

"Mantener la calma." – le dijo seriamente. –"Hazlo por ella." – el rostro de Inuyasha se relajó al sentir la mano cálida de Kagome en su hombro queriendo asegurarle que todo estará bien.

"Su excelencia tiene razón, Inuyasha. Ahora que Kagome está entrando a su sexto mes y la hora aun no llega del todo, es indispensable que sea protegida con mayor rigidez. Hasta saber quién trae esta amenaza y el pequeño nazca sano y salvo."

Kagome pasó el resto del día dentro de su cabaña con la vigilancia de su marido en total alerta. La aldea también recibió la advertencia de no salir fuera de la zona después del atardecer con temor que un demonio pudiera acercarse. Esa noche pudo conciliar el sueño gracias a la cercanía de su esposo en la cama. Y llegada la siguiente mañana seguía la alerta en pie. El sentimiento de paz se desvanecía lentamente mientras la futura madre ponía las manos sobre su vientre y no dejaba de mirarlo.

Inuyasha puso su mano sobre las suyas aun en el vientre. "Te prometo que no dejaré que algo te pase, ni al cachorro." – le dijo con la calidez en los ojos.

"Lo sé…" – dijo más tranquila. – "Pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa-" – de repente la cortó un golpe en su interior. – Inuyasha…

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No lo sentiste?" – y otra vez el golpe o más bien, patada.

"No puede ser…" – dijo incrédulo.

"Se está moviendo. Shh, escucha…" – dijo más feliz. Inuyasha no pudo esconder esa sonrisa de su rostro con cada movimiento que percibía en su palma por el contacto con el vientre de su mujer."

"Lo había olvidado…" – dijo ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Nos estamos mortificando por algo que aún no ocurre cuando no estamos sonriendo por lo que va a ocurrir. Ya falta poco…"

"Siento que es demasiado pronto."

"Espero que todo esté bien." – dijo algo triste.

"Ya verás que si…" – justo cuando puso su mano en su mejilla con la intención de besarla, se escuchó algo que rompió el momento por completo, atemorizando a los dos.

"¡DEMONIO!" – gritó un aldeano en la lejanía. Inuyasha lo confirmó olfateando el aire y poniendo mano sobre su espada. Pero incapaz de salir.

"¡No puedo dejarte sola!"

"¡Debes ir! Estaré bien…" – le aseguró sintiendo que la aldea lo necesitaba más ahora.

"¡Inuyasha!"- gritó Shippo corriendo en cuatro patas a la entrada.

"¡Shippo! ¡Quédate con ella! ¡Te la encargo!" – dijo con el tono apremiante.

"¡Cuenta conmigo!"

"Ten cuidado, por favor…" – le dijo poniendo su cabeza en su pecho mientras el la abrazó.

"Mantente a salvo." – y con eso salió huyendo rogando que ella saliera ilesa.

Mientras tanto, Sango y Miroku hacían lo posible por distraer a la serpiente de diez metros que entro a la aldea. Tanto Kaede, Rin como los niños se refugiaban en la cabaña de la anciana, los aldeanos también huían de la escena.

"¡Muchachos!" – los llamó lanzándose con todo y espada al ataque.

"¡Inuyasha!, ¿Y Kagome?" – preguntó Sango lanzando su arma.

"Esta en nuestra cabaña. Yo la distraeré a la serpiente mientras ustedes sacan a la anciana y a los niños llevándolos allá. Estarán más seguros."

Agradecidos por las palabras de su amigo, abandonaron sus posiciones mientras le hibrido cubría la vista de la serpiente con su ataque de garras. Al mismo tiempo que Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Rin y los niños corrían detrás de unas chozas y escombros para dirigirse al bosque y a la cabaña dentro de él.

"Mami, ¡tengo miedo!" – gritó Miyuko corriendo junto con su hermana.

"Todo estará bien, hija, sigue corriendo, pronto estaremos con tu tía." – le aseguró Sango.

Llegando y abriendo la puerta corrediza, Kagome notó al grupo de su familia entrando exhaustos y nerviosos.

"Chicos… que alivio están bien."

"¡Tía Kagome! ¡Hay una serpiente mala afuera!" – gritaron las gemelas.

"¿Qué?"

"Inuyasha se quedó a luchar contra ella para traerlos aquí. Enseguida iremos a ayudarle." – dijo Miroku.

"Su excelencia, ¿está seguro?" – preguntó Kaede.

"A Inuyasha le debo la vida por ayudarme a proteger a mis hijos, lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarle que su mujer e hijo estarán a salvo."

"Monje Miroku…" – dijo Kagome suspirando.

"Iré contigo." – le dijo Sango.

"No, Sango, te necesito con los niños."

"¡No puedes pelear tu solo!" – le exclamó asustada.

"¡Pero tampoco puedo dejar que mi mujer corra peligro! Los niños te necesitan también, y yo necesito que estés a salvo. Eso me da la fuerza que necesito." – Sango lo abrazó antes de que Miroku saliera de la choza corriendo, escuchando los llantos de sus hijos por él.

"¡Maldita!" – gritó Inuyasha lanzando otro ataque rápido de su espada, pero fue esquivado por el cuerpo fugaz de la serpiente.

Habiendo llegado a la escena, el monje preparó un par de pergaminos para paralizar a la serpiente temporalmente.

"¡Miroku!" – gritó Inuyasha.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, amigo?"

La serpiente se zafó de la parálisis cuando de pronto una serie de hojas navajas la noqueo cortando parte de su cola.

"¿Qué?" – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo y volteando vieron a dos figuras que no creyeron ver después de tanto tiempo.

"¡Qué vergüenza das, bestia!" – gritó con su hijo en brazos mientras su esposa regresaba de lanzar el ataque.

"¿Están bien?" – preguntó Ayame.

"Si, gracias Señorita Ayame." – fue Miroku el que agradeció nada más.

"¡Oye, bestia! Te creí más resistente que esto…" – gritó Koga.

"¡Cállate, Koga! ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo!"

"¡Koga, Señorita Ayame! Se los agradeceríamos mucho si nos ayudaran…" – les imploro el monje.

"¿¡Miroku, estás loco?!" – le reclamó el hibrido.

"Nos pueden ayudar, es un alivio que hayan llegado…"

"¡No necesito la ayuda de ese lobo rabioso! ¡Yo solo puedo proteger a Kagome!" – gritó para luego arrepentirse de gritarlo con Koga presente en ese momento.

"¿¡Kagome?!" – Gritó la pareja de lobos – "¿Esta aquí?"

"Con gusto les explicamos más tarde, pero la vida de la señorita Kagome corre peligro y está esperando un bebé…" – dijo Miroku.

"¿¡En serio?!" gritó extasiada Ayame mientras que su esposo no cabía de la sorpresa. – "No lo puedo creer, Koga, dame a Takuto, yo iré a cuidar de Kagome, tu ayúdalos." – y con eso salió corriendo.

"¡Oye, espera! Ya que…" – resignado se unió a la batalla sin el menor interés de encarar a su amigo-rival.

"Tardaste en decirme que Kagome regresó, bestia." –le dijo mientras esquivaba a la ya despierta serpiente.

"¡Keh! ¡Como si debiera avisarte! Es nuestro asunto…" – le dijo agitando su espada.

"¡Caballeros! ¿Pueden dejar esto para después?" – les gritó Miroku.

"¡INUYASHA!" – se escuchó una voz chirriante. Era Shippo.

"¡Ahora no, enano! ¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Y claramente te dije que cuidaras de Kagome!"

"¡Por eso, perro tonto!" – le gritó con el terror en su rostro. – "¡Algo le pasa!"

En ese instante, no pudo sentir la sangre bajando por completo.

* * *

**N/A: **Si a alguien sigue confundido, con gusto le resuelvo la pregunta pero seria mejor si avanzan los episodios porque se explica mas a detalle. Gracias y nos vemos luego.


	11. El Sincero Nacer

**Notas de la autora:**

El capítulo empieza antes de que Shippo saliera a buscar a Inuyasha, es el punto de vista de quienes se quedaron en la cabaña de Kagome e Inuyasha. Espero les guste, es el momento que han estado esperando...

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

El viento aun soplaba fuerte en las pocas horas que el sol se había metido. Una brisa fría y con desventaja para quienes en ese instante requerían de la calidez para apaciguar sus miedos mientras se refugiaba en aquella cabaña en la cercanía de la aldea pero siendo acobijada por el camuflaje del bosque, adentro, esperando que el término del conflicto de afuera significara el regreso de los maridos de una exterminadora y una sacerdotisa. La primera madre y la segunda esperando serlo con toda seguridad y esperanza.

"¡Mami! ¿Dónde está Papi?" – sollozaban las gemelas ateniéndose a la falda de la exterminadora arrullando a su hijo menor en brazos quien también pedía por su padre. – "No tardará en venir, niñas. Ya verán, todo saldrá bien." – les dijo con la calma que pudo brindarles pero sin suerte de esconder los nervios.

"Señorita Kagome, siéntese, no debe quedarse parada mucho tiempo." – le aconsejó Rin a la joven embarazada mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la habitación matrimonial.

"Ciertamente jamás había visto una serpiente monstruo como esa." – dijo Sango viendo de reojo hacia la puerta y las demás mujeres y el pequeño zorro dentro, escuchando estruendos provenientes de la aldea, ecos de una batalla. – "Se veía muy grande…"

"Todo estará bien, han combatido criaturas más tenebrosas, guarden la calma." – aseguró Kaede. – "Vamos a la habitación de atrás, será más seguro." – añadió.

Pero en cuanto recorrieron la mitad del camino del pasillo que dividía las habitaciones, Sango y Kaede se detuvieron en seco dirigiendo la mirada de vuelta de donde vino…la entrada.

"¡Algo se acerca!" – susurró algo alto Sango abrazando más contra su pecho a su hijo y viendo a sus gemelas a sus pies junto a ella aferradas a sus ropas. – "Niñas, vayan a la habitación ahora." – les ordenó.

"Deprisa, niñas…" – les dijo Kaede con calma.

"¡Shippo!" – llamó al zorro a auxiliarla.

"Descuida, Sango, yo lo detendré." – dijo seguro posicionándose junto a ella. – "Vete Sango, no puedes defenderte con Komori en tus brazos. Le prometí a Miroku que los cuidaría a todos."

Sango asintió y dio pasos hacia atrás junto con Kaede llegando casi a la puerta corrediza del cuarto.

"Una presencia sobrenatural…" – dijo Sango llegando al grupo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Hay más de una serpiente?" – preguntó Rin.

"Debieron seguir nuestro rastro cuando la primera distraía a Inuyasha a su excelencia." – dedujo Kaede calmando a las niñas. La presencia se acercaba cada vez más siendo que escucharon pasos en el césped de enfrente cuando finalmente escucharon un silencio sepulcral y nada más que sus respiraciones temblorosas.

"Mami, ¿Qué es eso?" – preguntó Miyako haciendo que todos voltearan a la dirección que apuntaba su dedo. La puerta deslizadora de la entrada principal, que aún estaba iluminada por la fogata de adentro marcaba la sombra de algo afuera de la casa.

"No permitiré que entre…" – dijo Shippo susurrando determinado.

"¡Va a abrir la puerta!" – exclamó Rin viendo que la figura extraña hacia contacto con la madera.

"¡Yo lo acabaré!" – dijo el zorro tomando carrera hacia la puerta al ataque cuando de pronto se abrió de golpe, revelando una figura cargando algo más que no era amenazante. Los demás detuvieron sus miradas y se concentraron en detener a Shippo antes de que se abalanzara. Por suerte lo hizo a tiempo, mirando con sorpresa quien había estado llegado.

"¡Que alivio, están bien!" – suspiró la madre lobo con su hijo en brazos.

"¿Ayame?" – dijeron incrédulos Kagome, Sango y Shippo.

"Escuché que estaban aquí así que vine para saber si necesitaban ayuda." – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Takuto agitaba un bracito con pequeños gruñidos en señal de ver tanto desconocido. –"No, cielo, se amable, con amigos de tu padre." – regresó su mirada al grupo sorprendido frente a ella y notó a la sacerdotisa. –"¡Kagome! ¡En verdad eres tú! La última vez que supe de ti fue hace años…" – gritó trotando hacia ella.

"Si, volví hace un unos meses, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo has estado?" – le pregunto feliz viendo el pequeño en sus brazos. – "Es muy lindo. Se parece a Koga." – le dijo entre risas.

"Ni que lo digas." – le contestó nostálgica para luego dirigir su mirada a su vientre, haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara un poco. – "¡Así que es cierto!" – exclamó sonriente.

"Si..." – dijo tímidamente. – "Pero, Ayame, ¿Dónde está Koga? ¿Vino contigo?"

"Así es, está afuera con Inuyasha y el monje peleando con esa serpiente. Vine hacia aquí porque necesitaba llevar a mi hijo fuera de ese lugar y ver si estaban bien ustedes. Estoy segura que no han de tardar."

"¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿Tan difícil es acabar una serpiente entre los tres?" – preguntó Shippo.

"Esperemos y sea solo eso el problema. No quisiéramos otra sorpresa inesperada." – dijo Kaede.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" – preguntó Sango cuando de pronto un grito cortante calló a todos.

"¡Señorita Kagome!" – gritó Rin tratando de sostener junto con Ayame a la sacerdotisa que temblaba y perdía fuerzas para levantarse.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" – gritó Sango acercándose a su amiga.

Kagome no respondió. El dolor era tanto que solo pudo gritar hincándose y sudando demasiado.

"¡Kagome!" – gritó Shippo. – "¿Qué le pasa?"

"¡Alto!" – gritó Ayame calmando a todos. – "Rin, sostén a Takuto. ¿Qué sientes Kagome?"

"Mucho…..dolor…." – dijo entrecortadamente entre respiros y gemidos. – "¿Qué está pasando?" - Ayame miró con duda y certeza a la vez para dirigir la mirada a los otros.

"¿Cuántos meses lleva?" – les preguntó.

"Tiene seis meses." – respondió Kaede acercándose.

"¿¡Y nadie tomó medidas durante estos días?!" – preguntó incrédula, creyendo que sabían.

"¿Qué?" – preguntaron ambas mujeres.

"¡Llevémosla al cuarto!" – ordenó sin perder más tiempo.

La llevaron a su habitación acostándola y poniendo más almohadas a su espalda para que se recargara.

"Mami, ¿Qué le pasa a la tía Kagome?" – preguntaron las gemelas. Sango le pasó su hijo a Kaede para auxiliar a Ayame. Kagome no dejaba de respirar agitadamente e inclinándose de dolor.

"¡S-sango!..." – dijo Kagome. Shippo la miraba aterrado de verla en tanto dolor.

"¡Tengo que hacer algo! Tranquila, Kagome, ¡traeré a Inuyasha!" – dijo el pequeño zorro saliendo disparado de la cabaña.

Las niñas y el hijo de Sango no dejaban de llorar y gritar exasperados, mientras Rin trataba de calmarlos. Kaede hacia lo posible por descifrar que estaba pasando mientras ambas mujeres estaban a lado de la joven sacerdotisa.

"¡Ayame! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué preguntaste hace rato cuantos meses tenia?" – exigió Sango. Había demasiado ruido en la habitación y por más amplia que fuera, era muy sofocante pensar mientras examinaba el vientre de su ahora amiga con sus manos diligentemente.

"¡Silencio!" – gritó llamando la atención de los niños incluyendo su hijo para mostrarse con determinación. Era necesaria la cooperación de todos en ese momento.

"Señora, ¿puede por favor traerme unas toallas limpias?" – le encargó para luego dirigirse a Rin. – "Pequeña, busca un recipiente y ponle el agua que puedas encontrar. Sango, tu quédate aquí ayudarme."

"¿Ayudarte? Espera…" – volteo a ver a su amiga quien con su mirada también le respondía lo que estaba pasando. "¡Ayame…!"

"¡Así es! ¡Tenemos un cachorro en camino!" – exclamó reluciente.

Shippo corrió lo más rápido que sus cuatro patas y el entrenamiento hasta ahora de zorro podían llevarlo. Al llegar al borde del borde del bosque con la aldea, hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

"¡Inuyasha!" – llamó al hibrido en medio de la batalla.

"¡Ahora no, enano! ¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Y claramente te dije que cuidaras de Kagome!"- le respondió en esa actitud que ponía sus nervios de punta.

"¡Por eso, perro tonto!" – le gritó con el terror en su rostro esperando que lo siguiente lo hiciera reaccionar. – "¡Algo le pasa!"

"¿¡Puedes quitar esa cara y moverte ya?! – le gritó otra vez saltando y viendo al hibrido correr desesperado en su dirección. Pero siendo detenido por el movimiento de la serpiente y su cola.

"¡Maldición! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!" – gruñó.

"¡Se resiste a rendirse!" – exclamó el monje.

"¡Pero algo se debe hacer!" – añadió Koga. – "¡Oye bestia!, ¡¿adónde crees que vas?! ¡Esto aún no termina!"

La serpiente entonces volteo su vista al monje y al lobo para encajar sus fauces de veneno pero en un rayo luminoso que la atrapó, fue desintegrada por completo, dejándolos a ambos estupefactos. Y viendo como el hibrido guardaba su espada sin decir más y corriendo hacia el bosque.

"¡Espéranos, Inuyasha!" – le gritó el monje detrás de él junto con Koga.

"¡Pudo haber hecho eso desde un principio!" – gritó el lobo detrás de ellos.

El hibrido corrió a toda velocidad seguido por los otros dos hacia su cabaña esperando que esa serpiente haya sido el único peligro y preguntándose porque Shippo le dijo eso. _Kagome, por favor, ¡resiste hasta que llegue! _

La sacerdotisa por su parte, mientras controlaba su respiración en un intento de no ahogarse con todo el dolor que perforaba su columna y cada nervio de su cuerpo. Peor que cuando la sacerdotisa mala Tsubaki la maldijo. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas y la poca fuerza que le quedaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos, escuchando las voces que trataban de ayudarla.

"Ayame, pon esa toalla ahí." – escuchó a Kaede decir.

"Rin, cuida a los niños afuera del cuarto." – dijo Sango. Rin obedeció señalizando a las gemelas para que salieran y ella junto con Kaede sacaban a los dos bebes restantes.

"Anciana Kaede, ¿la señorita Kagome tendrá al bebé?"

"Si, pequeña, haremos lo posible por atender esto lo mejor que se pueda para que salga bien. Por eso te necesito aquí afuera con los niños y en caso de que lleguen los demás." – dicho esto cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando dos niñas de tres años, un bebé de un casi un año, un cachorro de lobo de ocho meses y una preadolescente de 11 años afuera del cuarto donde emergían sonidos de dolor.

"Rin, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué la tía Kagome grita como cuando Mami tuvo a Komori?" – preguntó Miyako sosteniendo a su hermanito.

"Porque está pasando precisamente lo mismo." – dijo simplemente teniendo a Takuto en sus brazos, quien de inmediato a producir quejidos mirando hacia la puerta.

"¡Ya los traje!"- gritó Shippo llegando con otros tres personajes a su espalda.

"¡Papi!" – exclamaron las gemelas y Komori agitando su brazo hacia su padre.

"Mis pequeños, ¿están bien? ¿Dónde está su madre?" – preguntó Miroku tomando a Komori.

"Mami está adentro." – respondió Miyuko.

"¿Ayame también está ahí?" – preguntó Koga cargando a su hijo dado por la niña.

"¿Y Kagome? ¿Qué le pasó? Shippo, ¿¡ya dime?!" – exigió el hibrido.

"N-no lo sé, me fui en cuanto Kagome, comenzó a respirar extraño y a retorcerse de dolor."

"¿¡Que?!" – dijo horrorizado.

"Tranquilo, Inuyasha…" – dijo Miroku.

"¿¡Como esperas que me calme?!" – le espetó.

"¡Ya bestia, esa actitud no la va ayudar!" – le reclamó Koga.

"Disculpen…" – llamó Rin sin ser escuchada.

"Caballeros, no creo que sea el momento de…" – trató Miroku de mediar sin éxito.

"¿¡Y crees que tu estas ayudando en algo?!" – le gritó.

"¡Solo digo que si de verdad te importa, te callarías!"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Ay no…" – susurró Miroku poniendo a sus hijos detrás de el.

Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener a sus músculos en posición. No recordaba algo tan doloroso en toda su vida, hasta sus gritos le dolían a ella misma, sintiendo nostalgia de escuchar que su madre vivió de esta forma cuando la tuvo a ella y a su hermano.

"¡Vamos, Kagome! ¡Quédate con nosotras!" – le dijo Sango poniendo una toalla tibia en su frente.

"¡Esta demasiado tensa!" – gritó Ayame.

"Respira, hija, debes respirar, sino no resultara." – le aconsejó Kaede poniendo inciensos relajantes.

"¡Oh no!" – escucharon a Ayame gritar.

"¿¡Que sucede?!" – le exigió Sango junto con Kaede.

"No siento el flujo de la criatura tratando de abrir paso al canal…" – dijo y mirando las caras de terror de ambas y más de Kaede supo que sabían a lo que se refería. Escucharon otro grito de Kagome, y uno que perforaba las paredes de la cabaña entera.

"¡Kagome!" – gritó un hibrido consternado dirigiéndose a la puerta siendo detenido por Miroku.

"¡Tranquilo, Inuyasha! No entres tan precipitadamente."

"¿¡Estás loco, monje!? Kagome está sufriendo y no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…"

"Lo sé, pero si entras de esa forma no sabremos qué pasaría, seguro Sango y las demás están haciendo lo posible por ayudarla."

"¿¡Pero porque?! ¿Qué le pasa?" – exigió a gritos.

"¡Cálmate, bestia! ¡Lo último que quiero es que mi hijo te escuche gritar!" – le espetó de nuevo Koga.

"¿Entonces porque rayos viniste?" – le gruñó.

"Vine porque Ayame quería venir a saber de ustedes, ni creas que fue mi idea. Pero luego supimos que Kagome había regresado hasta hoy y me entero que está en peligro. Sí que haces un buen trabajo." – dijo bajando a su hijo.

"¡Ya cállate!"

"¡Señores, por favor!" – intervino Miroku al verlos cara a cara gruñendo.

Rin no encontraba la forma de explicarles que nadie estaba en peligro, al menos, y que Kagome estaba en parto. Así que solo se dedicó a rezar porque ya cesaran los gritos, tanto de ellos como el de adentro de la habitación principal.

Dentro de la cámara de gritos, Ayame hacia presión con sus manos sobre el vientre de la joven sacerdotisa esperando que la criatura encontrara la forma de posicionarse y para que el cordón no lo ahorcara. Por fortuna, la bendición estaba de su lado.

"Esperemos que ahora el bebé si pueda llegar, solo falta estar listas." – dijo Ayame cambiando de lugar para prepararse cuando su expresión se tornó pálida.

"¿Kagome?" - suspiró Sango viendo también que la joven no tenía los ojos abiertos y respiraba débilmente.

"¡Kagome! ¡Reacciona, por favor!" – dijo tratando de mover sus hombros. – "¡Kaede, Ayame! ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Debió desmayarse, sigue respirando!"- le contestó Kaede.

Escuchaba los sonidos disiparse poco a poco a su alrededor mientras su vista se apagaba.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

El dolor no estaba, y sintió la libertad de abrir su vista. Confundida como estaba, se vio así misma frente al árbol sagrado y viendo que aun llevaba su traje de sacerdotisa.

Parpadeo un par de veces. "¿Estoy soñando?"

"Puedes decir que si…" – dijo una voz que hizo que Kagome dar una bocanada opresiva de aire. Dándose la vuelta, vio a quien le dolió despedirse de ella hace tiempo.

"Mamá…" – dijo con ojos cristalinos. – "¿En verdad eres tú?"

"Si, hija, pero temo que solo por este momento." –le dijo con su sonrisa maternal. – "Ven, vamos a sentarnos."

Sentadas en el banco junto al árbol sagrado trajo más nostalgia a su mente. En ese mismo lugar su madre también le había dado los mejores consejos y palabras de consuelo cuando se encontraba triste.

"Siempre dije que confiaba en ti, hija. Aun cuando me dijiste que debías quedarte del otro lado, supe que lo hacías con el corazón, porque es donde perteneces."

"Pero aquí nací, aquí crecí…" – le dijo extrañada.

"Y Dios sabe que le estoy agradecida porque así haya sido, al menos por solo un tiempo. Hija, ¿recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste por qué este árbol jamás se ha marchitado? "

Ella asintió escuchando atenta.

"Te dije que este árbol estuvo con nosotros brindándonos su bendición desde hace siglos. En toda su existencia ha visto historias, personas, eventos que han marcado muchas vidas.

Eso lo comprendía mejor que nadie. El árbol sagrado vio a Inuyasha y a Kikyo encontrarse y morir juntos, la vio cuando lo conoció y lo libero.

Su madre continúo. "En este árbol le di el sí a tu padre, gracias a la sinceridad que me otorgó. Bajo este árbol, Kagome, yo te sostuve el día que naciste y le recé para que a ti también te diera la sinceridad."

"Mamá…" – dijo enternecida.

"Sé que tienes miedo, hija, todas lo tenemos cuando llegas a esa hermosa etapa cuando otra vida depende de ti." – le dijo poniendo su brazo para que recargara en su hombro su cabeza. Ella sonrió dejando caer las lágrimas. – "Pero para eso vives, para aprender a seguir adelante. No importa lo que pase, aun si tus sueños te atemorizan."

Eso le recordó.

"Mamá, mi sueño…"

"Puede significar algo solo si tú se lo das. Los sueños nos muestran nuestros más profundos anhelos y nuestros temores."

"Pero en mi sueño, decía algo sobre mi nombre…"

"Siempre supe que estabas destinada algo, hija, por eso te nombré como una estrella, pero a la vez te mantuviste enjaulada por mucho tiempo y necesitabas ser libre. Si te preocupa que tu nombre también indique algo horrible por tu bebé, no temas, porque solo entendiste más el mensaje."

"¿Qué?" – preguntó sorprendida.

"Puede que te haya asustado ese sueño y lo que viste en él, pero eso no quiere decir que se trate de una visión, la mente juega trucos. Ahora mismo no soy tu madre pero un producto de tu imaginación al saber que me extrañas. Hija, tu felicidad aguarda y sé que Inuyasha estará feliz de ser padre."

"Entonces, mi sueño ¿no presagiaba un mal para mí o mi criatura?"

"Nada más que un recordatorio que viviste mucho y necesitabas darte cuenta que tu vida como madre empezaba."

"Muchas gracias, mamá."

"Ahora creo que debes despertar. Hay gente allá afuera esperando que estés bien. Cuídate hija, y tu bebé. Y dile a Inuyasha, que estoy agradecido con él por cuidarte.

"Si, mamá."

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró sintiendo dolor de nuevo. Vio a Sango y a Ayame frente a ella mientras Kaede acomodaba más sabanas.

"¡Kagome! ¡Qué alivio que despertaste!"- preguntó Sango.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó confundida.

"Te desmayaste por unos minutos creímos que algo salió mal. ¿Ya no te duele?" – un grito de su parte respondió su pregunta.

"¡Bien! ¡Es hora!" – gritó Ayame.

"¿Lista, Kagome? Cuando te digamos, empujas. – le dijo Sango.

Respirando con fuerza, entrecerró sus ojos con determinación asintiendo. Comenzó a gritar como sus pulmones le permitieron mientras cada musculo de su cintura hacia abajo se contraía y dilataba.

"¡Tú puedes, Kagome! ¡Ya casi lo logras!" – exclamó Sango.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación, otros gritos se suscitaban, unos que impedían que se escuchara la verdadera razón de tanto revuelo.

"¡Esto no estaría pasando si supieras cuidarla bien, bestia!" – le gritó Koga.

"¡Si no te callas, te arrancaré esa boca tuya!"

"¡Inuyasha, suficiente!" – le gritó Miroku.

Shippo y Rin se dedicaron a ver en silencio la discusión sin poder distinguir la otra detrás de la puerta, al menos no tanto.

"¡Ya casi viene!" – gritó Ayame emocionada ayudando a Kaede en la entrega.

"¡Ya ves, Kagome! ¡Empuja una vez más! ¡Hazlo!" – la alentó Sango.

"¡Puedo verlo! ¡Ahí esta!"

Shippo sostuvo su oído en la puerta queriendo captar más los sonidos de la otra habitación. Rin seguía mirando la discusión

"Muchachos…" – llamó Shippo con los ojos abiertos. Escuchó a Koga llamarlo otro par de argumentos por ser débil y a Inuyasha amenazarlo con partirlo a la mitad con su espada. Se hartó pero si no se callaban ahora, estarían ignorando lo que pasaba detrás de esa puerta.

"¡TORPES!" – gritó agudamente causando que se silenciara todo y dejando en el aire solo un llanto infantil.

"Shippo, ¿Qué quieres? Ya hiciste llorar al bebe de Miroku." – dijo Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, mi hijo no está llorando." – le dijo Miroku mostrando al niño tranquilo después de todo eso."

"Entonces, debe ser el del lobo rabioso." – dijo nervioso.

"Oye, mi hijo no es un bebe llorón y equivocas también." – le dijo Koga viendo que su hijo estaba sentado chupándose el dedo junto con las gemelas quienes veían curiosas su colita.

"Entonces…" – comenzó Miroku. – "… si no son los niños, ¿de dónde proviene ese…?"

El llanto subió de eco en eco, volviéndose más sutil y convirtiéndose en un balbuceo. Entre ellos se mantuvo el silencio mientras deducían de donde provenía y al mismo tiempo fijaron su mirada estupefacta hacia la habitación donde sus esposas y Kaede estaban.

"N-no puede ser…" – tartamudeo Miroku viendo de reojo a su amigo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Koga.

Rin tomó la palabra con sus ojos brillantes mirando el amanecer por una de las puertas deslizadoras laterales. "Está aquí…" – dijo casi en susurro.

Inuyasha no cabía de la emoción e incredulidad. Tenía miedo de abrir esa puerta por su cuenta y demandaba internamente que alguien la abriera. Estaba paralizado.

Finalmente, después de lo que resultó una eternidad, Kaede emergió de la entrada con una sonrisa evidente en su rostro.

"Ya pueden pasar. Rin, si quieres, puedes poner a los niños en esa esquina al entrar."

"Anciana Kaede…" – dijo Inuyasha con la voz en hilo.

"Calma, mi pupila está bien de salud. Ahora podrás verla."

"P-pero, no entiendo, ¿Qué pasó?" – preguntó de nuevo Koga. Cuando de pronto vio en el marco de la puerta a su esposa feliz y llorando. – "¿Ayame? ¿Qué pasa ahí adentro?"

"Oh, Koga, hay algo que deben ver. Pero antes…" – dirigió su mirada al hibrido. – "Entra a verla…" – le dijo en susurro.

Sigilosamente, Ayame y Kaede se apartaron de la puerta para dejar a los niños pasar en silencio junto con Rin, Koga entró con Takuto en sus brazos y Miroku llevando a Komori para finalmente dejar pasar al joven hibrido. Su expresión era espeluznante hasta para él, su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza ante la escena frente a él.

Kagome, estaba recargada con su espalda en la pared con almohada, en su cama, con su rostro marcado por las líneas de lágrimas, mientras abría sus ojos para sonreírle a su esposo.

"Inuyasha…"

Pasó a su lado izquierdo para poner su mano en su rostro acariciándola y luego tomar su mano.

"¿Estas bien?" – lo primero que siempre acostumbra preguntar.

"Nunca me he sentido tan horrible y tan feliz al mismo tiempo." – le dijo tiernamente.

Dirigió su mirada para que él también la siguiera y vieron a Sango manejar una bolita envuelta de sabana en sus brazos caminando hacia ellos. Todos los ojos de los presentes puestos en ello, sin esconder las obvias sonrisas de lo que acaba de pasar.

"Amigos…" – les llamó Sango a la pareja escondiendo el contenido de la sabana. – "Alguien quiere conocerlos…"

Entregándoselo a Kagome para luego irse con su esposo e hijos, ésta dobló hacia afuera una parte de la cobija para encontrarse con una cara que le produjo más lágrimas y mirando de reojo a su esposo, viendo que él estaba al borde de una sonrisa inexplicable de su parte. La criatura que dio a luz, era tal y como soñó que seria. Igual que ellos. Con el cabello azabache de su madre, la piel tersa y blanca de él, pero solo faltaba…

"¡Mira, mira!" – gritó Miyuko rompiendo el silencio de los adultos señalando al recién nacido. – "¡Cachorrito!"- gritó Miyako.

Y entonces sorprendidos, tanto los amigos como los nuevos padres, notaron las pequeñas anexos en su corona. Ahora se aprecia más el parecido con el padre.

"Un varón sano." – suspiró Kaede.

"Quien lo diría…" – dijo Koga.

"¡Es hermoso!" – dijo Ayame abrazando su propio hijo.

"Así que de eso nos estábamos perdiendo todo este tiempo…" – dijo Miroku.

"Porque se la pasaron peleando, no escuchaban que Kagome estaba dando a luz." – dijo Shippo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y con los gritos de Kagome no escucharon nada? ¿En serio no era obvio?" – preguntó Sango.

"Creímos que algo estaba lastimándola o que estaba en peligro." – dijo Inuyasha.

"Si, pero tan solo estaba llegando nuestro niño." – le dijo su esposa.

"Bueno, supongo que no hay necesidad de seguir con esto ahora que ya sabemos que sucedió aquí. Kagome, felicidades. Espero y no se parezca al padre por mucho." – le dijo Koga, ganándose una mirada de muerte de Inuyasha.

"Muchas gracias, Koga. Ayame, también te lo agradezco por lo que hiciste por mí."

"No hay de qué. Creo que ya debemos partir, necesitamos llevar al nuestro a dormir con todo este revuelo de anoche." – le dijo sonriente dirigiéndose junto con su esposo hacia afuera. – "¡Adiós a todos!"

Una vez que se despidieron, las gemelas caminaron emocionadas hacia el bebé en brazos de su madre.

"Tiene orejitas." – susurró Miyuko. Inuyasha sabía que ahora irían tras las orejas de su hijo.

"Niñas, saben que no deben tirar de sus orejas, porque son muy delicadas. ¿De acuerdo?"

Las niñas asintieron felices y dirigieron la mirada al bebé que comenzaba a mover sus brazos y entrecerrar sus dedos.

"¿Así que este será el que manejará como loco a colmillo de acero mas tarde? – señaló Miroku.

"Suficiente, Miroku, creo que debemos darles privacidad." – dijo mientras les señalaba a sus hijas para seguirla junto con Kaede y Rin por ultimo. Dejando a la nueva familia disfrutar de la mañana.

Inuyasha no apartaba su mirada suave de los brazos de su esposo. Seguía sin creer que ya era padre.

"Es tan pequeño…" – suspiró Kagome.

"En verdad lo es…" – el pequeño después de eso comenzó a mover sus orejitas y mover sus manos.

"Te escucha…" – le dijo emocionada. Inuyasha entonces hizo algo que quiso hacer desde que entró. Puso uno de sus dedos frente a su hijo y este al sentirlo, atrapo en su mano el dedo de su padre, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Ahora si necesitamos un nombre…" – le susurro Kagome. – "No creo que el de niña que elegí le quede."

"¿Qué te parece Yuuta?"

"Me gusta, sé que será igual de valiente y noble que tú."

"Y también como alguien más que conozco." – le dijo moviendo su dedo fuera de la mano del niño para masajear su cabecita.

"¿Quién?"

Se acomodó para recargarse en la pared junto a ella sin separarse. "A ti. A la mujer que con su valentía me mostró que hay más cosas por las que vale la pena vivir. Como la familia que ahora me das."

"Inuyasha…" – dirigieron su mirada a la criatura que había abierto ya los ojos revelando el profundo marrón heredado de la madre. Llorando, Kagome, levantó el brazo que sostenía la cabeza de su bebe para depositarle un beso en su frente. "Gracias, pequeño, por nacer para nosotros."

Inuyasha suspiró en señal de ser el hombre más fácil del mundo. _Gracias Kagome, por nacer para mí. _

* * *

**Notas de la autora:  
**

Si les soy sincera, este capitulo fue el que mas cambios sufrió, al menos unas 5 ideas y parrafos se alteraron por otras y finalmente pude idear asi.

Recuerden que aun no termina, al contrario, ni siquiera empieza el climax al que quiero llegar. Esperen mas sorpresas ya que en un principio prometí una historia larga.

Acchan, fuera.


End file.
